The Savior: Awakening Of Seven Dragon King
by Apocalypse of Yami
Summary: HIATUS UNTUK SELAMA LAMANYA.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [** Masashi kishimoto **]** **x HIGHSCHOOL DXD** **[** Ichie ishibumi **]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

 **PROLOG**

 _ **DIMENSI SHINOBI**_

Terlihat beberapa orang di sebuah dimensi yang di buat oleh kaguya sang dewi kelinci yang, sedang melawan para calon pahlawan dunia shinobi, Mereka adalah Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura , dan Kakasih

" **Hahahaha kalian akan kalah dan seluruh umat manusia akan musnah hahahah** " ucap sang dewi kelinci, kaguya

" Sialan kau kaguya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau untuk menguasai dunia dan aku akan menghentikan perang ini " ucap naruto

" **Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa "**

" Sial... tidak ada cara lain. Sasuke , Sakura , kakasih-sensei tolong dengarkan aku sebentar... "

" Ada " tanya sakura

" Aku ingin kalian mengalihkan perhatian kaguya aku ingin akan menyegel dia."

" Menyegel nya. Bagaimana cara kau menyegel dia "

" Aku akan menyegel dia dengan menggunakan **SHIKI FUJIN** "

" Apa kau ingin mati hah... aku tidak menyetujui nya "

" Sebenernya aku tidak ingin tapi hanya ini satu satunya cara "

" Baiklah aku akan menarik perhatian nya " tawar sasuke

" Baiklah tolong ya sasuke."

Dan sesuai rencana sasuke menarik perhatian kaguya dengan cara menyerangnya.

" Baiklah aku sudah siap "

" **SHIKI FUJIN "**

Seketika tercipta lah sang dewa kematian dan sang dewa tersebut mengikat roh naruto.

" Sasuke menjauh kau dari sana aku akan memulainya " Teriak naruto

Sasuke pun menjauh dari kaguya. Sementara itu kaguya yang melihat sasuke yang menjauh , langsung melirik ke arah naruto dan kaguya sangat kaget karena di belakang naruto ada sosok makhluk astral

" **APA ITU DAN KENAPA AKU MERASA FIRASAT BURUK** "

" **FUIN "**

Setelah naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut. Seketika keluar lah tangan dari dada naruto dan tangan tersebut melesat ke arah kaguya

" Hah...hah... baiklah kaguya sekarang kau akan aku segel ke dalam tubuh ku hah...hah "

" **Apa kau sialan kaunaruto. Tidak akan ku biarkan "**

 **BIJUDAMA**

" Tidak akan ku biarkan "

Tiba tiba darang sasuke dan dia melindungi naruto menggunakan tubuh Sussano ' o nya

" Terima kasih sasuke "

" Ya "

" Sasuke sebelum aku pergi. Aku ingin kau untuk mengabulkan permohonan ku "

" Baiklah "

" Setelah usai perang. Aku ingin kau kembali ke konoha dan aku ingin kau untuk menjadi hokage di konoha "

" Apa ...kau, hah baiklah akan aku lakukan "

" terima kasih "

 **HAKKE FUIN**

WUSH

Dan tubuk kaguya di tarik dan masuk ke tubuh naruto.

BRUK

Setelah kaguya di segel. Naruto ambruk dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Di suatu tempat yang hanya berwarna putih terlihat. Seorang pemuda yang sedang melayang layang

 **NARUTO POV**

" Naruto "

" Naruto "

" Naruto "

Dimana aku. Dan siapa yang memanggil ku.

" UGH "

Sakit. Ya perasaan yang sangat sakit ketika. Aku berusaha untuk membukan kelopak mata ku. Dan sangat sakit ketika aku berusaha menggerakan tubuh ku. Setelah berusaha dengan keras akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata ku dan menggerakan tubuh ku

" Naruto "

Siapa orang ini dan kenapa dia sangat terang

" Aku adalah kami-sama mu naruto "

Apa kami-sama. Apa aku sudah mati

" Ya , kau sudah mati "

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku

" Tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiran mu "

" Jika benar kau Kami-sama aku akan percaya jika... "

" Jika aku memperlihatkan ke dua orang tua mu naruto "

" eh...ya "

" Baiklah akan aku perlihatkan "

 **NARUTO POV END**

Tiba tiba dua buah cahaya ada di depanku dan cahaya tersebut memudar dan memperlihatkan dua orang berbeda kelamin. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Dan seorang wanita berambut merah.

" Lama tidak bertemu naruto "

Sapa sang pria. Dan sang wanita hanya menunjukkan senyuman nya

" Hiks...hiks... ka-chan, tou-san "

Grep

Naruto langsung memeluk sang ibu dan sang ayah. Dan menangis di pelukan ke dua orang tua nya

" Hei masa anak ka-san nangis. Malu tau disini ada kami sama "

Naruto tidak memperdulikan nya. Dia akan tetap memeluk ke dua orang tua nya

" Sudahlah naruto. Mulai sekarang kita akan tetap bersama "

Ucap sang ibu

" Benar "

Lanjut sang ayah

" EHM "

" Eh maaf kami-sam kami melupakan mu "

Jawab minato karena telah melupakan kami sama

" Tidak apa... aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan naruto. "

" Ya terima kasih kami-sama "

" Ya tidak masalah dan naruto ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu "

" Apa yang anda ingin bicarakan kami-sama "

" Naruto aku ingin kau untuk menjalankan tugas yang akan kau kerjakan "

" Tugas "

"Ya aku ingin kau untuk mendamaikan sebuah dimensi. Yang sedang terjadi perang "

" Apa perang. Tapi aku ingin bersama ke dua orang tua ku saja "

" Tenang saja. Memang kau akan mengerjakan tugas tapi kedua orang tua mu akan ikut membantu mu "

" Benarkah baikalah "

" Tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin memberitahukan pada mu bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang iblis di dimensi tersebut "

" Apa iblis "

" Ya tapi kedua orang tua mu tidak akan menjadi iblis "

" Kenapa "

" Karena hanya kau yang akan melaksanakan tugas ini. Dan anggap saja kedua orang tua mu sebagai hadiahnya "

" Bagaiman tou -san "

" tidak apa. Meskipun kami tidak memiliki kekuatan kami akan tetap membantu mu "

" Benar naru " jawab kushina

" Baiklah aku terima tugas nya "

" Baiklah dan kau akan memiliki seorang patner di dimensi tersebut "

" Patner..."

" Ya lebih tepatnya naga. Dan kau akan diajarkan cara bertarung dan menggunakan kekuatan mu oleh patner mu. "

" Baik Kami-sama "

" Baik lah. Aku sudah menyediakanTempat tinggal dan seluruh keperluan kalian sudah aku siapkan "

" Terima kasih kami-sama "

" Ya "

Dan tubuh naruto dan tubuh orang tua nya di selimut oleh cahaya.

Dan kehidupan baru Naruto dan keluarganya akan segera di mulai

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **SEKIAN DULU FANFIC YANG SAYA BUAT. DAN TUNGGU CHAPTER 2 NYA**

 **SAYA**

 **YAMI DRAGON SLAYER**

 **LOG OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [** Masashi kishimoto **]** **x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [** Ichie ishibumi **]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

Setelah naruto bertemu dengan kami-sama naruto dikirim ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

" Eh... Dimana kita ka-chan "

" ka-chan juga tidak tau naru " jawab sang ibunda

" kalian ini anak dan ibu sama saja, sama sama bodoh "

" Apa kau bilang minato "

Ucap kushina sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

" Ti...tidak ada sayang "

 _ **BLUSH**_

Tiba tiba wajah kushina memerah setelah mendengar kata " sayang " dari sang suami. Dan keluar lah sifat tsundere sang istri

" Ka...ka...kau tau dimana kita sayang " tanya kushina dengan nada gagap nya.

" Ya, sepertinya kita berada di rumah yang sudah disiapkan kami-sama " jawab minato

" Oh... Jadi ini ya rumah yang sudah disiapkan kami-sama. Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita bersihkan rumah baru kita "

" YA "

Jawab naruto dengan antusias. Dan akhirnya mereka membersihkan rumah baru mereka dan memakan waktu sekitar dua jam.

" Hah...hah... akhirnya selesai juga "

Jawab naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah kelelahan karena membersihkan rumah baru mereka. Dan di akhiri dengan membersihkan kamar naruto

" Naru...bisa kesini sebentar " panggil sang ibunda

" Ya ka-chan "

Dan naruto pergi ke tempat ka-chan nya yang berada di . karena rumah naruto memiliki dua lantai. Lantai pertama sebagai ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Sedangkan. Lantai dua terdapat tiga kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Setelah naruto menuruni tangga akhirnya naruto sampai di dapur tepat dimana ka-chan nya berada

" Ada apa ka-chan "

" Naru kamu mau nggak bantuin ka-chan mu ini "

Sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

" Ya tentu saja "

" Bagus kalau begitu tolong kamu pergi ke super market di dekat sini ya. "

" Super market, untuk apa aku kesana "

" Kamu tolong belikan ka-chan sayuran dan daging ya "

" Baik lah "

" terima kasih naruto dan ini uang dan daftar barang yang harus kamu beli "

" Baik ka-chan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "

" Ya hati hati "

Dan naruto pergi ke super market terdekat. Ya sambil keliling keliling. Sesampainya naruto di super market dia langsung masuk dan pergi ke tempat dimana barang barang yang harus dia beli.

" Hm... sayur , wortel , tomat dan daging ya "

Naruto pun pergi ke barang yang harus dia beli. Pertama dia pergi ke tempat tersedia nya daging, wortel , tomat. Ya untuk naruto belanja bahan bahan untuk biasa karena , dulu dia sering membeli bahan bahan tersebut, meskipun lebih sering membeli ramen instan. Sesampainya naruto di tempat tersedia nya sayuran dia melihat seorang wanita yang seperti nya seumuran dengan naruto yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan memilih sayuran sayuran tersebut

" Hai sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan "

Sapa naruto kepada wanita yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut hitam sebahu, mata berwarna ungu yang di hiasi oleh kacamata.

" Eh "

" Maaf mengejutkan mu "

" Ya tidak apa "

" Perlu bantuan nona " Tawar naruto kepada wanita tersebut.

" Apa tidak merepotkan."

" Tentu saja tidak "

" Terima kasih dan perkenalkan nama ku sona sitri." Sambil membungkuk

" Ya salam kenal juga sona dan nama ku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap naruto sambil membungkuk juga

Dan naruto membantu sona memilih sayuran yang ingin dia beli

" Terima kasih naruto-san ."

" Ya sama sama sona "

" Seperti nya kau orang baru di sini ya naruto-san "

" Ya begitulah "

" Kalau begitu selamat datang di kuoh dan semoga betah di sini "

" Ya "

Setelah percakapan naruto dan sona. Mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Dan karena hari sudah hampir malam mereka pun berpamitan.

" Sampai jumpa lagi sona "

" Ya sampai jumpa lagi. Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi "

" Ya semoga saja "

Dan mereka pun berpisah karena arah jalan pulang mereka berbeda.

" Tadaima ka -chan "

" okaerinasai naruto "

" Ka-chan ini barang pesanan nya "

" Ya terima kasih naru. Naru apa kau menemukan hal yang menarik "

" Hm...tidak, tapi aku mendapatkan seorang teman baru "

" Teman baru wah... Siapa apa dia laki laki atau perempuan "

" Perempuan."

" Wah perempuan siapa nama nya "

" Hm kalau tidak salah nama nya Sona sitri "

" Sona sitri hm nama yang bagus "

Dan begitu lah percakapan antara ibu dan anak. Dan dengan keadaan sang ayah yang sedang tertidur di kamar. Dan setelah selesai membuat makan malam. Naruto pergi ke kamar sang ayah untuk membangun kan nya

" Tou-san ayo bangun makan malam sudah siap... tou-san... tou -san "

Panggil naruto sambil menggoyang kan tubuh tou -san nya.

" Ya sudah jangan salah kan aku jika Tou-san dipukul ka-chan "

Dan akhirnya naruto kembali ke ruang makan

" Naru mana tou -san mu "

Tanya kushina karena sang anak hanya datang sendirian

" Tou-san tidak mau di bangunkan "

" Ohhhh... gitu Ya sudah biar ka-chan saja yang bangun kan, kau tunggu saja di sini"

" Ya "

Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh.

" Suara ribut apa itu "

Beberapa saat kemudian datang ka-chan nya dengan senyumnya dan Tou-san dalam keadaan babak belur.

" Tou-san kenapa "

Tanya naruto, karena Tou-san nya dalam keadaan babak belur

" Ah...Tou-san tidak apa apa kok naruto "

" Hm begitu ya "

" Sudah lah naruto biarkan Tou-san mu seperti itu. Dan sekarang makan ini "

Kata kushina sambil menyerahkan makanan yang akan di makan naruto.

" baik itadakimasu "

Dan naruto melahap semua makanannya. Sampai pada akhirnya sang ibu berbicara kepada naruto

" Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin ka-chan bicarakan dengan mu "

" Muahapa yanh ingien ka-chan bhicaharakan "

" Naru telan dulu makanan mu "

Glup

" Hehehehehe apa yang ingin ka-chan bicarakan "

Kata naruto sambil minum minuman nya

" Mulai besok kau harus sekolah "

BYUR...

Seketika air yang naruto minum menyembur ke arah sang ayah

" Naruto kalau minum itu baik baik "

" ehheheh iya maaf Tou-san "

" Hah ya Sudah "

Ucap sang ayah

" Besok... tapi kita baru sampai di sini "

" Ya besok... dan setelah makan malam ini kita akan berkunjung ke rumah tetangga "

BYUR...

BYUR...

Seakan mendapatkan serangan beruntun naruto beserta sang ayah menyembur kan air yang mereka minum

" APA BERKUNJUNG " jawab berbarengan mereka

" Ya apa masalah "

Ucap sang ibu sambil memperlihatkan senyuman membunuh kepada anak dan suami nya

" Ti...ti...tidak sama sekali "

Ucap berbarengan mereka karena mereka baru saja. Membangkitkan iblis yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari kaguya

" Bagus " Ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Tepat pukul 20.00 mereka pergi je rumah tetangga tersebut.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

" Ya tunggu sebentar "

" Kalian berdua bersikap sopan lah. Terutama kau naruto "

" Eh...aku, hah baiklah "

Setelah menjawab. Tiba tiba pintu masuk rumah tetangga nya tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang kelihatan lebih tua dari ibunya naruto

" Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu "

Ucap wanita tersebut

" Hai ...maaf mengganggu kalian malam malam begini "

" Ah tidak apa "

" Begini kami kesini hanya ingin menyapa tetangga kami "

" Tetangga... "

" Ya kami tinggal di sebelah rumah kalian "

" Hm... aku ingat, kalau begitu silahkan masuk "

" Ya terima kasih "

Dan mereka pun masuk ke rumah tetangga tersebut san mereka di ajak ke ruang tamu, dan disana terlihat sorang pria yang sedang membaca koran

" Siapa mereka Tsuma "

" Mereka tetangga baru kita anata "

" Hm begitu ya, silah kan duduk "

" Ya terima kasih "

" Jadi kalian orang baru disini "

" Ya tuan "

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku hyodo -san "

" Baik hyodo-san "

" Silahkan diminum teh nya "

" Ya terima kasih "

" Jadi kalian berasal dari mana kalian dulu "

" eh.. "

Tiba tiba kushina terkejut atas pertanyaan tersebut. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab dari dimensi lain.

" Kami berasal dari jerman. Dan karena suatu urusan kami pindah ke jepang "

" Oh begitu "

" Ya dan perkenalkan nama saya Minato Namikaze dan disamping saya adalah istri saya Kushina Namikaze, dan yang berada di samping istri saya adalah putra kami Naruto Namikaze "

Jelas minato dengan rinci.

" Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kita sama sama memiliki Seorang putra. Tunggu sesebentar issei kesi sebentar "

Panggil pria tersebut kepada sang anak.

" Ada apa Tou-san memanggil ku "

" Begini kita kedatangan tamu . mereka tetangga baru kita "

" Begitu "

" Ya dan dimana asia."

" oh..asia sedang ada di kamar "

( **Author note : Disini issei dan asia sudah menhadi iblis )**

" ohh asia bisa kesini sebentar "

" Ya Tou-san "

Tiba tiba datang seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda 1 tahun dari naruto

" Asia ini tetangga baru kita dan kalian berdua perkenalkan diri kalian "

" Baik. Kalau begitu perkenalkan nama ku hyodo issei umur 16 tahun "

Begitu lah perkenalan dari seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut bergaya seperti tsubasa berwarna coklat dan bola mata berwarna coklat.

" Salam kenal issei " Ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya

" selanjutnya asia "

" Baik perkenalkan nama ku asia argento umur 16 tahun "

Ucap gadis berambut kuning cerah dan bola mata berwarna hijau

" Salam kenal juga asia. Dan perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze umur 17 tahun "

Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

" Salam kenal naruto-san "

Ucap issei dan asia bersamaan

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu panggil saja naruto "

" Baik naruto "

Setelah perkenalan antara keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Hyodo. Merekapun pamit dan kembali ke rumah mereka. Sesampainya mereka di rumah , merekapun berkumpul di ruang keluarga

" Naru besok kau sekolah di kuoh akademi "

" Apa tidak bisa lusa saja ka-chan "

" Tidak "

" Hah...baik, kalau begitu aku pergi tidur dulu oyasuminasai "

" Oyasuminasi naru "

Setelah naruto mengucapkan selamat malam, diapun pergi ke kamar nya. Sesampainya naruto di kamar naruto.

 **NARUTO POV**

" Hah sekolah ya, hah "

Ketika naruto mencoba untuk tidur, tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara misterius di kamar naruto

" **KELIHATAN NYA KAU MELUPAKAN SESUATU BOCAH "**

" Siap itu "

Tanya ku sambil memasang kuda kuda siap bertarung

" **HAHAHAHAH KAU BENAR BENAR BODOH** "

" Siap itu, tunjukan dirimu "

" **AKU BERADA DI DEKAT MU BOCAH** "

Apa di dekat ku, tapi dimana

" Tunjukan dirimu pengecut "

" **HAHAHAHAHAH AKU BERADA DI TANGAN KIRI MU BOCAH** "

Apa di tangan kiri ku. Ketika aku melihat ke tangan kiri ku, terdapat sebuah cahaya di punggung tangan kiri ku berwarna biru

" Siapa kau "

" **AKU ADALAH PATNER BARU MU BOCAH "**

" Apa patner "

" **YA, TUTUP MATA MU DAN KONSENTRASI LAH, SUPAYA KAU BISA MASUK KE ALAM BAWAH SADAR MU** "

Aku pun menutup mata ku dan berkonsentrasi

 **ALAM BAWAH SADAR NARUTO.**

Dimana aku, dan kenapa tempat ini seperti tempat kurama dulu

" **AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA BOCAH** "

" Siap kau dan makhluk apa kau ini "

" **SUDAH KU BILANG BAHWA AKU INI PATNER MU** "

" Patner ku "

" **YA, BUKANKAH KAMI-SAMA TELAH MEMBERI TAHU MU ?** "

" Kami-sama, hm seperti nya aku ingat "

" **Bagus kalau kau sudah ingat dan sekarang aku akan melatih mu** "

" Melatih ku "

" **Ya, aku akan melatih mu supaya kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis mu "**

" Baik, dan perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze "

" **Ya salam kenal namaku ACNOLOGIA sang naga kegelapan** "

" Salam kenal juga, jadi berapa lama kita akan berlatih "

" **Kita akan berlatih selama empat hari "**

" Apa empat hari "

" **Ya, tapi tenang saja waktu disini dan waktu di dunia nyata berbeda "**

" Berbeda "

" **Ya Selisih waktu disini adalah satu jam, jadi satu hari kau disini maka satu jam kau di dunia nyata"**

" ohhhhh begitu baiklah ayo kita mulai "

 **NARUTO POV END**

Dimulai lah latihan naruto selama empat hari atau empat jam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah empat hari atau empat jam naruto berlatih akhir nya dia berhasil menguasai seluruh kekuatan iblis dan kekuatan acnologia

" hah...hah... bagaimana acnologia apa kau menyerah "

Ucap naruto dalam keadaan yang cukup mengerti kan pakaian yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan tenaga uang yang sudah mencapai batas nya.

" **Hah...hah... baik untuk pertama kalinya aku menyerah hah...hah...** "

" hah...hah...hah... bagus "

" **Naruto aku sudah mengajarkan seluruh kekuatan yang kau miliki dan kekuataan ku, dan kau juga sudah ku ajarkan cara mendeteksi aura suatu makhluk "**

" Ya terima kasih acnologia "

" **Ya sama sama** "

" kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat dulu "

" **Ya** "

" Kalau begitu jaa.. "

Setelah percakapan tersebut naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, dan terbangun pada pukul 05.45

" Hah...seperti nya aku harus cepat mandi dan sarapan pagi "

Dan naruto pun bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar nya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara sang ibunda membangunkan naruto

" Naru ayo bangun jangan sampai kau terlambat di hari pertama kau sekolah "

" Iya ka-chan "

Setelah menjawab panggilan ka-chan nya naruto pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan langsung melakukan ritual paginya. Ketika sedang melakukan ritual paginya, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar nya yang terbuka

" Siapa itu " tanya naruto

" Ini ka-chan, ka-chan hanya ingin meletakan seragam sekolah mu "

" Ohh begitu, Ya sudah ledakan saja di atas tempat tidur ku "

" Ya ka-chan letakkan di atas tempat tidur mu "

Setelah itu ibu naruto keluar dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggunakan jas blazer yang menutupi seluruh lengan nya dan celana jins berwarna hitam. Setelah mengenakan seragam tersebut naruto pn turun dan melakukan acara sarapan pagi nya bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi naruto pun langsung pergi ke sekolah nya, karena orang tua nya sudah meminta tolong kepada anak tetangganya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya.

" Ohayou issei, maaf membuat mu menunggu "

" ohayou naruto , nggak apa apa kok , Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat "

" Ya "

Dan selama di perjalanan issei banyak menceritakan tentang sekolah nya, terutama para siswi yang memiliki OPPAI yang besar

" _Hah nggak si dunia shinobi nggak di sini, masih ada yang mesum."_

Batin naruto, sekaligus di diselingi dengan canda tawa. Sesampainya naruto di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar dan didalam nya terdapat para siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang di halaman tersebut. Dan selama di perjalanan ke kantor kepala sekolah banyak para siswi yang sepertinya sedang bergosip atau sedang berbisik

" hei lihat ada murid baru "

" ya, dan dia sangat tampan."

" ah ku harap dia sekelas dengan ku "

Begitulah bisik bisik para sisiwi tentang naruto

" Baiklah naruto kau lurus saja setelah itu belok kekiri, maka kau akan menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah "

" Ya terima kasih issei "

Setelah itu naruto pun pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah seorang diri , karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi

 **Maaf semuanya untuk chapter ini hanya menceritakan tentang kehidupan naruto seperti biasanya, tapi jangan khawatir di chapter berikutnya akan ada adegan fighting dan adegan lime nya. Sekian fic ini**

 **Saya YAMI DRAGON SLAYER**

 **LOG OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [** Masashi kishimoto **]** **x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [** Ichie ishibumi **]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

Setelah berpisah dengan issei, naruto pun pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah nya. Untuk mengkonfirmasi kan bahwa murid barunya sudah masuk

Tok..tok...tok

Dengan sopan naruto mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menginstruksikan dia untuk masuk

" Masuk."

" Permisi pak "

" Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu "

Ucap kepala sekolah yang sudah cukup tua

" Begini pak, saya ingin mengonfirmasikan bahwa saya adalah murid baru di sini pak "

" Oh murid baru, sebentar siapa nama mu anak muda "

" Nama saya Naruto Namikaze pak."

" Hm... Naruto ya ...baiklah sebaiknya kamu pergi ke kelas XII.B dan berikan surat ini ke guru yang sedang mengajar di sana "

" Baik pak, Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu pak "

" Ya "

Setelah itu naruto keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto pun pergi ke kelas yang telah di tunjuk oleh sang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya naruto di depan kelas tersebut Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut

TOK..TOK...TOK

" Ya tunggu sebentar "

Dan keluarlah seorang guru dari kelas tersebut

" Ya ada apa ? "

" Begini sensei, saya murid baru di sini dan kepala sekolah menyuruh saya masuk ke kelas ini dan ini surat nya "

" Hm...begitu ya, Baiklah tunggu sebentar "

" Baik sensei "

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah yg berasal dari pikiran naruto

" _**Naruto kau merasakan aura ini**_ _"_

" _Ya acno, aku merasakan nya. Aura iblis "_

" _**Ya, dan kau sebaiknya berhati hati. Karena aku merasakan banyak iblis di sekolah ini, termasuk anak tetangga baru mu**_ _"_

" _Baik acno ...sudah dulu ya "_

Dan pembicaraan melalui telepati tersebut di akhiri karena naruto mendengar sang guru memanggil nya

" Baiklah Namikaze-san silahkan masuk "

" Hai...sensei "

Dan ketika naruto masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, tiba tiba keadaan kelas tersebut berubah menjadi sunyi

" Baiklah anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namikaze-san silahkan memperkenalkan diri mu "

" Hai sensei "

" Halo semua perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Namikaze "

Tiba tiba ke ada kelas tersebut berubah menjadi bising setelah perkenalan naruto tersebut

" KYAAAAAAAA...TAMPAN NYA "

" KYAAAAAAAA...NAMA NYA NARUTO-KUN "

" KYAAAAAA...NARUTO-KUN KAU TINGGAL DI MANA "

Begitu teriakan dari para fans girl baru nya naruto

" _seperti ini ya memiliki fans girl, kau pasti kerepotan dengan fans girl mu kan sasuke "_

Batin naruto. Sementara di pojokan pria terdengar sebuah bisikan yang dapat di dengar naruto

" terkutuk kau pria tampan "

" mati saja kau pria tampan "

Begitu sumpah serapah yang di ucapkan para siswa laki laki

BRAAAAK

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras yang berasal dari sang guru

" DIAM...Baiklah namikaze-san silahkan kau duduk di belakang Sitri-san ...Sitri-san tolong angkat tangan sebentar "

" Hai sensei."

Dan orang yang dipanggil pun mengangkat tangan. Dan naruto pun berjalan ke arah yang mengangkat tangan tadi. Setelah sampai naruto di tempat duduk nya di melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenal

" Hai sona "

Ketika gadis melihat ke arah orang menyapa nya, dia benar benar terkejut pasal yang menyapa nya adalah pemuda yang baru ia temui kemaren

" Eh..naruto "

" Hm... aku bukan naruto "

Ucap naruto, pasal sang teman baru di kenal sudah melupakan nya

" Hei jangan marah gitu "

" Sitri-san bisa kau fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang aku terangkan."

" Hai sensei."

Jawab sona, karena baru saja di ditegur oleh gurunya

 **SKIP WAKTU ISTIRAHAT**

Selama pembelajaran tersebut naruto selalu mendengar sang guru, karena menurut nya pelajaran yang di ajarkan sang guru sangat menarik.

" Naruto-kun mau ke kantin bersama "

Ajak para fans girl baru nya

" Hm... Maaf seperti nya tidak bisa "

Tolak naruto dengan halus supaya tidak menyakiti perasaan para gadis tersebut, sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya yang menawan

BLUUUSH

Seketika para gadis tersebut langsung merona karena mereka baru saja melihat senyuman naruto

" _Kyaaaa senyuman naruto-kun benar benar menawan "_

batin para gadis tersebut

" Ti...ti...tidak apa kok naruto-kun "

Setelah itu para gadis tersebut pergi dan meninggal kan naruto dan sona yang masih di kelas. Di karena naruto lelah, naruto lebih memilih untuk istirahat di dalam kelas.

Sementara itu keadaan sona benar benar buruk

 **SONA POV**

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan "_

" _Apa aku minta maaf "_

" _Tidak, justru naruto yang harus minta maaf pada ku "_

" _Tapi... AAAAAAAHHH kenapa dengan ku "_

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah belakang dapat ku lihat naruto yang sedang tidur dengan pulas nya.

Bluush

" _Kenapa dengan wajah ku..."_

" _Apa aku baru saja jatuh "_

Ya seperti nya memang sedang jatuh cinta pada naruto. Dia benar benar imut ketika tidur

" hihihihi naruto bangun "

Aku berusaha membangun kan ya tapi tidak berhasil. Dan ketika aku ingin menyentuh wajah nya tiba tiba aku dikejutkan akan kedatangan seseorang di samping ku

" Kaicho "

Panggil seseorang. Dan ketika aku melihat ke samping dapat ku lihat seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya wakil ketua osis

 **SONA POV END**

" Hah A..a...ada apa tsubaki "

" kaicho saya kesini ingin memberitahu bahwa acara pertunangan antara Rias-sama dengan Raiser-sama akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi "

 **[ Author note : Disini pertandingan rias dan raiser sudah selesai ]**

" Baik terima kasih tsubaki "

" Ya sama sama kaicho "

Setelah itu tsubaki pun pergi dari kelas sona tersebut. Berbeda dengan naruto yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadar nya

 **MINSCIPE NARUTO**

" Acnologia apa benar sona itu iblis "

" **Ya. Kenapa memang nya , kau inikan juga iblis** "

" Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak yakin saja sona itu iblis "

" **Terserah kau saja. Dan kau jangan lupa untuk memulai berburu iblis liar nanti malam** "

" Ya "

Begitu percakapan mereka hingga bel pertanda waktu istirahat sudah habis.

" Baiklah acno aku keluar dulu ya ja.."

 **MINSCIPE NARUTO END**

Setelah keluar dari minscipe nya, naruto pun membuka kelopak matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh teman baru nya

" Eh sona ada apa "

" Ng...ng...ngak ada apa apa kok naruto "

Jawab sona dengan gugup, karena dia baru saja menatap manik biru naruto secara tidak sengaja, dan itu mengakibatkan di menjadi merona dengan hebat nya

 **PINDAH SCAN KE RUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius

" Minato apa sebaiknya kita mencari pekerjaan "

" Hm menurutku itu ide yang sangat bagus "

" Baiklah kau begitu ayo kita siap siap pergi "

Dan pembicaraan tersebut diakhiri dengan perginya pasang suami istri tersebut

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT NARUTO**

KRINGGGGGG

Dengan berbunyi bel tersebut, itu berarti bahwa pembelajaran untuk hari ini berakhir

" Na...na...naruto kita bisa bicara sebentar ? "

" Hm tentu "

" Begini aku sebagai ketua osis di sini , aku ingin mengingatkan mu bahwa kau harus ikut dalam kegiatan club di sini "

" Baik aku mengerti "

Setelah itu sona pun pergi ke luar dari kelas tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan naruto sendirian di sana. Setelah itu naruto pun keluar dari kelas tersebut. Pada saat naruto pulang, dia merasakan sebuah aura yang berasal dari sebuah bangunan tua yang berada di samping sekolah nya

" **Kau merasakan nya naruto** "

" Ya aku merasakannya acno "

" **Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur dengan urusan para iblis di sini** "

" Baik "

Setelah itu naruto pun pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya, karena hari sudah hampir sore.

" Sebaiknya aku cari kerjaan "

Pada saat naruto ingin mencari pekerjaan dia merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat gelap dan tidak beraturan yang berasal dari sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

" **Naruto sebaiknya kau masuk** "

" Memang nya aura apa ini acno "

" **Ini aura iblis liar** "

" Iblis liar, baik aku akan masuk "

Ketika naruto akan masuk tiba tiba dia merasakan beberapa aura yang berasal dari rumah tersebut

" Acno kau ingat dengan aura ini kan "

" **Ya aku ingat, ini aura dari iblis di kelas mu dan sepertinya dia membawa beberapa teman** "

" Begitu, lalu apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan "

" **Kau tetap masuk, tapi kau harus menyembunyikan identitas mu** "

" Baik, kebetulan aku membawa jaket dari rumah "

" **Bagus sekarang kau gunakan tudung dari jaket mu** "

" Baik."

Dan naruto pun menggunakan tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan biru, dan di punggung jaket tersebut terdapat sebuah simbol berbentuk pusaran air.

 **SONA POV**

" Semuanya dengarkan aku "

" Hai kaicho "

" Aku ingin kalian untuk berhati hati dan tetap saling menjaga, karena menurut laporan yang aku terima bahwa ada 4 ekor iblis liar di sini dan ke 4 iblis liar tersebut sudah banyak memangsa manusia, dan oleh karena itu aku ingin kalian untuk bekerjasama "

" Hai kaicho "

" Baik sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu kedatangan rias dan keluarga nya "

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depan ku.

" Maaf sona kami terlambat "

" Ya tidak apa, baik sekarang kita mulai perburuan iblis liar ini "

 **SONA POV END**

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut mereka pun berpencar untuk menemukan iblis liar tersebut.

Sementara itu ketika kelompok sona dan rias berbicara, ada seorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dan setelah itu dia pun pergi.

 **DUAAAAAAAR**

Tiba tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan. Dan dari tempat asal ledakan tersebut terdapat 4 makhluk aneh berdiri di tempat ledakan tersebut

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAH HARI INI KITA MENDAPAT BANYAK MANGSA** " Ucap seekor makhluk yang berbentuk seperti manusia, tetapi berkepala banteng

" **Ya kau benar "** kata temannya yang berada di sebelah kiri nya, dan makhluk tersebut berbentuk seperti elang tetapi berkepala manusia lebih tepatnya kepala seorang wanita cantik.

" **Hei, kalian nggak usah basa basi, langsung lahap saja mereka** " Ucap seorang raksasa yang memiliki kepala yang besar, serta rambut dan jenggot yang panjang

" **Auuu he...he... terserah kalian tapi bagianku adalah dua wanita yang memiliki dada yang besar itu "** Ucap dari seekor makhluk yang mirip seperti serigala, tetapi serigala tersebut berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki nya.

" Makhluk apa di bucho "

Tanya seorang pria yang berambut coklat dia lah hyodo issei

" Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya kita berhati hati "

" Hai, bucho."

Setelah itu kelompok Gremory dan Sitri pun mulai menyerang ke arah empat makhluk tersebut, tapi sayang meskipun jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak tetap saja merek tidak bisa melawan makhluk itu.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu. Ada seorang pemuda yang menggunaka jaket berwarna hitam biru dan dia menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan tudung jaketnya.

" **Naruto sebaiknya kau bantu mereka** "

" Kenapa acno, aku ingin lihat bagaimana cara iblis bertarung "

" **Ini bukan saat nya melihat. Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang melawan apa** "

" Tentu aku tahu mereka sedang melawan makhluk yang memiliki bentuk yang aneh "

" **Memang tapi yang sedang mereka lawan bukan sembaranga iblis liar** "

" Apa maksud mu acno "

" **Yang sedang mereka lawan adalah manusia yang sudah dikutuk "**

" Dikutuk ? "

" **Ya, dan yang mereka lawan adalah Harpy, werewolves, Ogre, dan Minotaur . merek adalah makhluk yang sangat ganas** "

" Baik aku akan bantu mereka "

" **Ya, aku akan bantu** "

Setelah itu keluar sebuah sarung tangan mekanik dan mengeluarkan sebuag suara

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

 **[ EXPLOSION ]**

setelah mendengar kata tersebut, tiba tiba kekuatan naruto meningkat secara drastis.

Sementara itu kelompok iblis Gremory dam Sitri sedang terdesak tapi. Tiba tiba datang orang yang mengunakan jaket yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya

" Aku hanya seorang yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sini saja "

" **Apa kau bilang manusia...hyaaaaa "**

Tiba tiba saja seekor werewolves melesat ke arah orang misterius tersebut sambil mengarahkan cakar nya ke arah orang misterius tersebut

" Wah sebaiknya ku gunakan kekuatan Fafnir Dragon "

 **HYAAAAAAA**

Dan tiba tiba werewolves tersebut sudah berada di depan orang misterius itu alias Naruto

 **TIME PAUSE**

WUSH

tiba tiba waktu di sekitar tempat pertarungan tersebut berhenti

" **Naruto waktu mu Cuma lima detik** "

" Ya "

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari kristal

 **Crystal spear**

Dan tombak tersebut di arahkan ke arah werewolves yang sedang berhenti bergerak

SYUUUUT

Setelah naruto menebaskan tombak nya seketika waktu kembali berjalan

" **Agh... Sial apa yang kau lakukan** "

" Hanya menolong para gadis ini "

" HEI DI BELAKANG MU "

Tiba tiba datang seekor minotaur si belakang naruto. Dan minotaur tersebut mengarahkan kapak nya ke arah naruto

ZRAAAAS

" Ugh... sial aku lengah "

" **Hahahahaha sebentar lagi kau akan mati** "

" Apa maksud mu "

" **Hahahaha kau baru saja terkena tebasan kapak ku yang beracun** "

" Apa...OUGH.."

Tiba tiba naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

" **Hahahah racunnya sudah bekerja** "

" Ugh.. sial "

" **Terima ini manusia** "

Tiba tiba minotaur tersebut mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah naruto

BLAAAR

Dan tubuh naruto pun terpental ke arah kelompok rias dan sona

" Koneko tangkap dia " perintah rias kepada koneko

" Hai bucho."

Dan koneko pun berhasil menangkap tubuh naruto yang tadinya terpental

" Kau tidak apa apa pemuda-san "

Tanya sona, karena dia seperti mengenal orang misterius itu

" Ugh."

" Koneko buka tudung nya " perintah sona

" Hai kaicho "

Dan ketika tudung jaket tersebut terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya sona, issei ,dan asia

" Naruto " teriak mereka bertiga

" Kau mengenal dia sona " tanya rias

" Ya dia murid baru di kelas ku "

" Ugh "

".Naruto kau tidak apa apa kan "

" Ugh...seperti nya begitu, kalian semua baik baik saja "

" Ya kami baik baik saja "

" Hah...baguslah kalau begitu "

" Naruto kenapa kau ada si..."

Belum sempat sona menyelesaikan perkataan nya, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki kaki yang sangat berat dan besat.

" **Jangan melupakan ku iblis** "

Dan terlihat ogre yang sedang berlari dan sang ogre tersebut terlihat sedang membawa sebuah gada di tangan nya

" **HYAAAAAA** "

Dan ogre tersebut mengayunkan gada nya ke arah kelompok rias dan sona. Tapi gada tersebut dapat di tahan oleh koneko dengan kekuatan nya

" **Hm lumayan untuk iblis yang pendek** "

" Pendek kata mu Hyaaaa "

Dan koneko pun mengarahkan pukulan nya ke arah ogre tersebut, tapi pukulan koneko dapat di tahan oleh ogre tersebut

" **Lemah..terima ini** "

BRUUK

Dan koneko pun terkena pukulan gada tersebut dan dia pun terpental oleh pukulan gada itu

" KONEKO " teriak rias

" Sial mereka terlalu kuat, apa yang harus kita lakukan bucho " ucap akeno

" Rias cepat hubungi kakak mu " kata sona

" Apa tapi "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian sekarang cepat hubungi kakak mu, karena hanya para maou yang sebanding dengan mereka. "

" Lalu kau sendiri "

".Aku juga akan menghubungi kakak ku " ucap sona

" _Sial merek bertiga sangat kuat dan aku hanya bisa menggunakan time pause sekali saja ...sial...sial...sial.."_

" _**Naruto tenang lah "**_

" _Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang acno "_

" _**Aku punya cara supaya mereka bisa kita kalahkan "**_

" _Apa itu "_

" _**Kita gunakan pedang "**_

" _Pedang, tapi aku tidak punya pedang "_

" _**Kau salah "**_

" _Apa maksud mu "_

" _**Didalam tubuh mu terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari excalibur "**_

" _Apa "_

" _**Tapi pedang tersebut memiliki jiwa di dalam nya "**_

" _Jiwa, berarti pedang tersebut hidup "_

" _**Ya dan kau harus bisa mengendalikan nya"**_

" _Baik aku mengerti "_

" _**Sekarang panggil pedang mu sekarang "**_

" _Baik "_

Setelah itu naruto berdiri dan berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh

" Naruto apa yang kau lakukan " tanya sona

" Aku akan melawan mereka "

" Tapi kau sedang terluka "

" Aku sudah tidak apa apa kok "

" Kau yakin "

" Iya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir "

" Baik lah "

"Bagus sekrang saatnya memanggil nya "

 **WAHAI PARA ROH DAN RAJA IBLIS**

 **AKU NARUTO NAMIKAZE INGIN MEMANGGIL**

 **PEDANG TERKUTUK DI DALAM TUBUH KU**

 **JADI DATANGLAH PADA KU**

 **SHUSUI**

BLAAR

Dan keluarlah sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam di depan naruto. Dan di depan naruto terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna hitam pekat dan di tengah pedang tersebut terdapat sebuah ukiran yang berbentuk api berwarna merah.

" Jadi ini pedang yang berada dalam tubuh ku "

Dan ketika naruto ingin mengambil pedang tersebut, tiba tiba pedang tersebut langsung melesat ke arah minotaur dan pedang tersebut menancap tepat di jantung minotaur, dan pedang tersebut dikelilingi oleh sebuah energi berwarna merah di sekeliling nya dan...

BUUUUUUUUM

Dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan dan dari ledakan tersebut terlihat minotaur yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh** "

Kata sang werewolves, karena dia melihat pedang tersebut membunuh temannya.

" **Sialan kau iblis** "

Ucap werewolves sambil berlari ke arah naruto. Namun ketika werewolves hampir sampai di dekat naruto, pedang yang baru saja membunuh minotaur sudah menancap di punggung werewolves dan seperti kejadian itu berulang lagi pedang tersebut langsung menembakan energi nya le arah jantung werewolves dan...

BUUUUUUUM

Terjadilah ledakan yang sama dengan ledakan minotaur. Dan seakan pedang tersebut memiliki keinginan sendiri, pedang tersebut langsung melesat ke arah ogre dan pedang tersebut langsung membelah ogre tersebut

BRUUK...BRUKK

Dan terlihat lah seluruh bagian tubuh ogre yang berserakan di mana mana

" Pedang nya hidup " Kata seorang pria berambut pirang dialah yutto kiba

" Apa maksudmu kiba " tanya rias

" Maksud ku adalah bahwa pedang tersebut memiliki jiwa tersendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu dan pedang tersebut tidak mematuhi pemiliknya "

" Maksud mu, pedang naruto tidak mematuhi keinginan naruto "

" Kau benar kaicho "

Setelah pedang shusui membunuh ogre. Pedang tersebut telah berlumuran akan darah dan tiba tiba pedang tersebut sudah di pegang oleh seorang prajurit tengkorak yang berpakaian seperti seorang samurai

" **Jadi kau pemilik pedang ku** " tanya prajurit tengkorak tersebut kepada naruto

" Ya aku pemilik nya "

" **Hm..ternyata pemiliknya orang lemah** "

" Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan aku ingin melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi "

" **Jika memang kau ingin melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi, maka kau harus membuktikan nya** "

" Apa yang harus kulakukan " tanya naruto

" **Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melawan ku dan membuktikan bahwa kau pantas menjadi pemegang shusui ini** "

" Baik aku mengerti " jawab naruto

" Naruto jangan, kau itu sedang terluka dan kekuatan mu tinggal sedikit " larang sona

" **Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan bertarung secara fisik dengan nya** "

" Baik aku terima "

" **Bagus kau memegang seorang prajurit yang sangat pemberani** "

" Terima kasih, dan perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto "

" **Salam kenal, nama ku Ryuuma** "

" Aku akan mulai "

" **BERHATI HATI LAH NARUTO "** kata acnologia

" Ya "

 **CRYSTAL SWORD**

Dan seketika tercipta sebuah pedang kristal dari ke tidak ada an

" Hyaaaaa "

Dan pertarungan anatara naruto dan ryuuma pun terjadi. Adu pedang , sayat menyayat, tebas menebas pun terjadi.

Trang...trang...trang...

Dan selama pertarungan naruto dan ryuuma terlihat seorang wanita berbadan elang sedang mengawasi mereka

" **khuhuhuhu Sementara mereka bertarung sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini** " kata harpy

Dan ketika harpy ingin pergi naruto pun melihatnya dan naruto pun menciptakan tombak kristal di tangan kiri nya

" Terima ini "

 **CRYSTAL SPEARS**

Dan tombak tersebut melesat dan mengenai harpy. Dan harpy tersebut lenyap menjadi abu.

" **Kau hebat, ketika bertarung kau masih bisa membidik musuhmu** "

" Terima kasih "

Dan ketika ryuuma lengah naruto pun langsung menebaskan pedang nya ke arah ryuuma dan pedang yang dipegang oleh ryuuma pun terlepas

" **Aku kalah, kau memang pantas memegang pedang ini** "

Kata ryuuma sambil memberikan pedang tersebut ke naruto

" Terima kasih "

Dan setelah itu naruto pun pingsan di di tempat pertarungan nya.

" Naruto " teriak sona

" Ara ra ra sepertinya kaicho menyukai naruto-kun "

" Sejak kapan kau memanggil laki laki dengan sufix kun hah akeno " tanya rias

" Hm mungkin baru saja "

" Sona sebaiknya kau bawa naruto ke rumah mu dan obati dia "

" Ya... dan untuk semua nya kalian boleh pulang "

" Hai kaicho "

 **SKIP TIME PAGI HARI**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning ke merah merahan yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

" Ughnnnnnnn dimana aku "

Tanya pemuda tersebut alias naruto

" Eh...kenapa tubuh ku berat sekali "

Dan ketika dia akan melihat apa yang ada di dalam selimut tiba tiba terbangunlah seorang wanita berambut hitam se bahu dan bola mata berwarna ungu yang akan memikat seluruh kaum laki laki

" So...so...Sona " Ucap naruto dengan tergagap gagap

" Hm pagi naruto " Ucap sona sambil duduk tampa memperhatikan penampilan nya

" Pa...pa...pagi sona "

" Hm kau kenapa naruto " tanya sona

" So...so...sona "

" Ya "

" Coba kau lihat kearah cermin disana "

Ucap naruto sambil menunjuk cermin. Dan ketika sona melihat ke cermin, tiba tiba wajah nya memerah dan

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Dan sona pun teriak, karena di tidak mengenakan pakaian apa apa dan hanya do tutupi oleh selimut

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi naruto.

 **SKIP PAGI SEBELUM JAM PELAJARAN DI MULAI**

Terlihat seorang remaja yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Dan remaja tersebut adalah naruto. Naruto saat ini sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada di jika pulang kerumah dan apa tang akan terjadi jika dia pergi ke ruangan Osis.

" _Hah kemaren benar benar bahaya. Empat ekor iblis liar dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Dan pedang yang hidup, "_

" _**Hoi jangan melamun di pagi hari naruto "**_

" _Diam kau acno "_

" _**Hahahahahahah kau ini, rileks saja "**_

" _Rileks kata mu. kau tau jika aku pulang nanti pasti aku akan dipukul oleh ka-chan ku dan jika aku pergi ke ruangan Osis pasti aku akan mendapat pertanyaan dari sona "_

" _**Hm... benar juga kata mu, tapi..."**_

" _Tapi apa acno "_

" _**Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli hahahahah "**_

" _Sialan kau acno."_

Dan pertengkaran antara sahabat tersebut berakhir, karena guru yang mengajar sudah masuk

" Pagi anak anak "

" Pagi sensei "

" Anak anak karene Yukiko sensei yang sudah pensiun, maka sensei baru kalian sekaligus wali kelas baru kalian akan masuk hari ini. Silahkan masuk "

" Hai "

Dan masuk lah guru yang berjenis kelamin perempuan yang akan mengganti yikiko sensei sebagai guru Fisika.

" Perkenalkan ini guru fisika kalian Namikaze Kushina "

" Hai salam kenal anak anak, perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Kushina saya akan mengajar mata pelajaran fisika dan mohon bantuannya "

" Hai sensei."

Teriakan dan sorakan para murid, karena mendapatkan wali yang sangat cantik. Sementara naruto hanya dapat menelan air liur nya sendiri

" Baiklah anak anak karena sensei kalian sudah masuk, maka sensei undur diri "

Setelah itu keluarlah guru yang membawa kushina

" Baik anak anak karena ini hari pertama sensei mengajar, maka khusus untuk pertemuan kali ini kita akan berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari depan sebelah kiri "

" Hai sensei "

" Perkenalkan nama mu, hobi, dan cita cita mu "

" Hai sensei "

Dan perkenalkan murid pun dimulai. Hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat sona

" Baik perkenalkan nama mu "

" Hai sensei, perkenalkan nama ku sona sitri, hobi ku membaca buku dan cita cita ku masih belum di pikirkan "

" Baik, yang terakhir "

" Ha...hai sensei "

Dan naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan ketika naruto melihat ke arah sensei nya dia benar benar ketakutan

" _Kenapa naruto seperti orang ketakutan ? "_

Pikir sona

" Pe...perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto , hobi ku berolahraga dan cita cita ku masih belum di pikirkan "

Dan setelah memperkenalkan diri, tiba tiba kelas menjadi ribut

" Sensei " panggil sona

" Ya sitri-san "

" Apa hubungan sensei dengan naruto " tanya sona

" Hubungan sensei dengan naruto adalah anak dan orang tua "

Setelah itu kelas pun berubah menjadi sunyi. Dan ketika semua sudah memperkenalkan diri kushina pun keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan keadaan murung

" Naruto kenapa dengan ka-san mu itu " tanya sona

" Hah...dia marah "

" Marah, memangnya kau kenapa ? "

" Ku rasa kau pasti tahu "

" Tidak, aku tidak tahu "

" Hah...dia marah karena aku tidak pulang ke rumah kemaren "

" Hm begitu ya "

" Ya "

Setelah itu naruto pun pergi ke luar kelas dan dia pergi ketempat yang sunyi untuk menenangkan diri.

 **SKIP PERTEMUAN KELOMPOK IBLIS DENGAN NARUTO**

Terlihat naruto sedang duduk di tengah tengah antara Rias dan Akeno

" Em... kalian juga anggota Osis "

" Bukan, tapi kami kesini ingin mendengar cerita tentang mu...naruto-kun " ucap rias sambil menggoda naruto

" Ara bucho jangan menggoda Naruto ku "

Kata akeno sambil menekankan dada nya yang cukup besar ke tangan kiri naruto.

" Kau bilang apa akeno " Kata rias sambil mengapit tangan kanan naruto ke dada nya yang besar

" _Sial...sial... "_ batin naruto

" Kalian berdua bisa lepaskan tangan naruto " kata sona

" Ara kaicho apa kau mau "

Dan seakan perkataan itu sebagai sindiran kepada sona.

" Lepaskan tangan naruto ku " teriak sona

" EH.. "

Setelah perkataan tersebut. Wajah sona pun memerah.

" A... maaf mengganggu kalian. Sebenar nya ada tujuan apa kalian membawaku kemari "

" Tujuan kami membawa mu kemari karena kami ingin tahu kau itu apa " tanya sona

" Hah... Ku rasa nggak ada gunanya ku sembunyikan, sebenarnya aku ini iblis "

Wush

Dan keluarlah enam pasang sayap kelelawar dari punggung naruto

" E...enem pasang sayap iblis, seberapa kuat kau naruto "

" Aku masih belum kuat. Lihat saja kejadian kemaren aku tidak bisa mengalahkan iblis liar itu "

" Begitu ya. Gimana kalau kau datang ke underworld "

" Underworld ya. Seperti nya boleh "

" Bagus kalau begitu kita akan pergi empat hari lagi "

" Hm baiklah "

Dan naruto pergi keluar dari ruang Osis dan dikarenakan hari sudah sore maka naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, apa pun yang terjadi.

 **SKIP DIDEPAN RUMAH NARUTO**

Sesampai nya naruto di depan rumah nya. Dia ingin masuk tapi dia takut dimarahi oleh ibunya. Hingga ada seseorang yang mengejutkan nya.

" Naruto "

" Eh... ya Tou-san "

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini "

" Nggak ada kok."

" Kalau begitu ayo masuk "

" Tou-san saja yang masuk dulu "

" Kau ini kenapa, apa kau takut pada ka-chan "

" Hm "

" Sudah lah ayo masuk "

Dan naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah nya, dan dia melihat ka-chan nya yang sedang menunggu nya di dalam rumah

" Tadaima " Ucap minato dan naruto

" Okaerinasai minato, naruto " Ucap kushina

Dan ketika kushina melihat anak semata wayang nya yang menunduk, dia merasa seperti akan memarahi naruto, tapi

GREB

Sebuah pelukan lah yang didapati oleh naruto.

" Hei jangan menunduk dong naru "

" ... " tapi naruto tidak merespon perkataan ka-chan nya

" Hei lihat ka-chan "

" Hiks...hiks... maaf " kata naruto sambil menangis di pelukan ibunya

" Hei lihat ka-chan naru. Ka-chan tidak marah kok pada mu "

" Justru ka-chan senang kau baik baik saja "

Setelah itu kushina pun memeluk erat naruto dan akhirnya tangisan naruto pun sudah berhenti. Dan merekapun makan malam bersama.

Dan selama empat hari, hubungan naruto dengan sona semakin dekat. Begitu juga dengan RIAS dan akeno. Dan hari ini adalah dimana naruto pergi ke underworld setelah meminta izin kepada ka-chan nya.

 **UNDERWORLD**

Sesampai nya naruto di underworld, naruto langsung pergi ke kastil Gremory.

" Ka-sama Tadaima "

" Okaerinasai Rias "

Dan ibu dan anak pun berpelukan dan naruto pun memaklumi nya karena dia sudah pernah mengalami tidak pernah bertemu orang tuanya

" Eh... maaf naru aku melupakan mu "

" Nggak apa apa kok rias "

" Oh ya ka-sama perkenalkan ini nama nya naruto dan naruto perkenalkan dia adalah ka-sama ku "

" Salam kenal Lady Gremory "

" Nggak usah formal begitu panggil saja aku ka-sama "

" Eh ka-sama jangan menggoda naruto "

" Hehehe iya sayang, kau cemburu ya "

" Nggak " jawab rias dengan wajah yang memerah

Setelah itu rias mengantar naruto ke kamar tamu dan naruto pun istirahat. Selama naruto di underworld, naruto dilatih oleh sirzeche dari pengumpulan kekuatan hingga membentuk kekuatan baru. Dan selama di latih sirzeche, naruto sering lepas kendali atas kekuatan nya sendiri. Dan selama empat hari naruto berlatih dia bisa mengendalikan sebagian hawa negatif dari kekuatan acnologia. Dan pada saat hari pertunangan rias, naruto merasa bahwa dia tidak mungkin memiliki rias, karena rias sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain

" **Naruto** "

" Ya acnologia "

" **Apa yang akan kau lakukan** "

" Maksud mu "

" **Apa kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan wanita yang kau cintai** "

".Sebenarnya aku mau. Tapi jika melakukannya maka hubungan antara keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Phoenix akan rusak "

" **Tapi kau tega melihat nya bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak di cintai nya** "

" Tentu saja tidak "

" **Kalau begitu selamat kan dia** "

" Kau benar "

Dan naruto pun ingin pergi ke acara pertunangan rias, tapi bukan sebagai tamu tapi sebagai penyelamat.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Tiba tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar naruto. Dan ketika naruto membuka pintu terlihat sirzechs sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar nya

" Ada apa Lucifer-sama "

" Naruto aku ingin mita tolong pada mu "

" Minta tolong, apa maksud anda ? "

" Maksud ku adalah aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan rias. "

" Apa tidak apa "

" Ya, tapi caranya bukan membuat kekacauan "

" Jadi saya harus apa."

" Kau harus melawan raiser "

" Baik akan aku lakukan "

Jawab naruto dengan mantap. Dan naruto pun pergi ke acara pertunangan tersebut dan pertunangan tersebut sudah dimulai dengan pidato yang dibacakan Calon tunangan rias.

" Terima kasih para hadirin yang hadir saat ini. Saya raiser phoenix merasa sangat bangga bahwa saya akan bertunangan dengan pewaris klan Gremory. Dan oleh sebab itu marilah kita sambut Rias Gremory "

Dan keluarlah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih. Namun tiba tiba datang sang maou

" Maaf raiser seperti nya pertunangan ini masih belum bisa dikatakan sebagai acara pertunangan "

" Apa maksud anda Lucifer-sama "

" Kau tau bahwa pertunangan ini tidak lah menarik. Karena kau melawan rias yang belum berpengalaman dalam Rating Game "

" Maksud anda tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini "

" Ya , tapi aku akan menyetujui pertunangan ini jika kau melawan orang yang aku pilih dan jika kau menag maka kita akan langsung mengadakan acara pernikahan nya "

" Baik saya terima "

" Baiklah yang harus kau lawan adalah Naruto "

" Apa, hahahahahaha anda ingin saya melawan iblis rendah itu hahahahah "

" Ya apa kau "

" Tidak sama sekali "

" Baiklah kalian berdua akan di kirim oleh Grayfia ke arena "

Dan grayfia pun mengirim naruto dan raiser ke dalam arena dan di luar arena sudah banyak yang menonton pertandingan tersebut

".Baiklah pertandingan Antara Naruto melawan Raiser di mulai. "

Setelah mendengar kata tersebut raiser langsung melesat ke arah naruto.

" Hyaaaaaa "

Raiser langsung mengarahkan pukulan ber apinya ke arah naruto

" Saya sekali phoenix **[ Crystal Sword ]** "

Dan naruto menahan serangan raiser menggunakan pedang kristal nya

" Lumayan tapi, coba kau tahan serangan ini **[ Million Fire ]** "

Dan raiser pun menembakan seluruh bola api nya ke arah naruto

" Baik "

Naruto pun mengarah kan tangan kanan ke arah raiser

" Terima ini **[ Lighting Water Dragon.]** ucap naruto

Dan kemudian tercipta naga air yang di lindungi oleh aliran listrik

 **BLAAAR**

Terjadilah ledakan di tempat bertarung tersebut, dan terlihat raiser yang terkena serangan naruto

" Hahahahah kau bodah, aku ini adalah phoenix. Aku ini abadi hahahahah "

" Oh begitu ya. Kalu begitu coba terima ini **[Gate of Babylon ]** "

Dan seketika tercipta ribuan pedang emas di belakang naruto

" Serang "

Dan pedang tersebut melesat ke arah raiser, namun raiser memperlihatkan senyuman licik nya

" Hahaha aku ini abadi "

" Oh masih sombong ya, apa kau tau pedang apa yang berada di sekeliling mu "

" Tentu saja pedang biasa hahahaha "

" Kau salah sangka "

" Apa maksud mu "

" Pedang yang berada di sekeliling mu itu adalah pedang excalibur "

" Apa excalibur "

".Ya "

" Sial... "

Dan ketika pedang tersebut ingin menusuk raiser tiba tiba datang seorang perempuan yang seumur dengan koneko

" Jangan sakiti oni-san "

" Jadi kau adiknya "

" Ya, ku mohon jangan sakiti oni-san ku. Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi ku mohon jangan sakiti oni-san ku "

" Baik yang harus kau lakukan adalah ... "

Naruto pun melesat ke arah perempuan tersebut dan dia berjongkok di depan gadis tersebut dan dia memperlihatkan senyuman

" Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjaga oni-san mu "

BLUUUS

" Hai akan aku lakukan "

".Bagus "

Ucap naruto sambil menggosok gosokan tangan di kepala gadis tersebut

" Nama oni-san siapa "

" Nama Oni-san Naruto dan nama mu siapa gadis kecil."

" Na... nama ku Ravel. Ravel phoenix "

" Oh begitu. Jaga kakak mu ya ravel-chan "

" Ya naruto ni-san "

Dan naruto pun keluar dari arena pertarungan tersebut. Dan sesampai nya di tempat pesta naruto mendapat kan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

" Hm... seperti nya kau mendapatkan menantu yang hebat lucius "

" Seperti nya begitu "

 **Sekian fanfiction saya. Gimana ceritanya apa garing , atau terlalu mainstream. Jika iya tolong dikasih saran dan di chapter berikutnya saya ingin menampilkan anggota keluarga iblis naruto... jika ada di antara para reader yang punya saran tolong di kasih tahu... nggak usah banyak banyak. Cukup Knight nya aja...**

 **Tolong di review**

 **Saya**

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log out**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [** Masashi kishimoto **]** **x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [** Ichie ishibumi **]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

Setelah naruto melawan Raiser, naruto pun kembali ke tempat Rias dan keluarga Gremory

" Naruto terima kasih sudah menolong ku "

" Ya sama sama Lucifer-sama "

" Karena kau sudah menolong ku, sebagai hadiah nya ku berikan kau satu set evil pieces "

" Evil piece , apa itu "

" Evil piece adalah sebuah alat yang berguna untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi anggota keluarga mu contoh nya Rias dan Sona kau sudah melihat nya kan "

" Ohhh begitu. Baiklah akan saya terima hadiah nya "

" Ya "

Dan sang maou pun memberikan evil piece kepada naruto

 **DEG**

" _Ada apa ini "_ batin naruto

" Naruto kau baik baik saja " tanya sirzechs

" Y...ya aku baik baik saja "

Tiba tiba sebuah suara datang dari pikiran naruto dan naruto pun menutup mata nya

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau segera pulang**_ _"_

" _Memang nya ada apa acno "_

" _**Apa kau tidak merasakan**_ _,_ _ **kekkai yang kau pasang di rumah mu sedang diserang oleh seseorang**_ _"_

" _Apa bagaimana bisa "_

" _**Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sepertinya dia punya niat jahat**_ _"_

" _Baik aku akan segera pulang "_

Setelah pembicaraan naruto da acnologia, naruto pun membuka mata nya

" Naruto ada apa "

" Tidak ada apa apa Lucifer-sama "

" Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir "

" Tidak ada apa apa kok "

" Kau yakin "

" Ya, dan saya pamit dulu "

" Kemana "

" Saya ingin pulang "

" Begitu baiklah terima kasih atas bantuannya "

" Ya sama sama "

 **POWER OF FAFNIR : TELEPORT**

Dan naruto menghilang dari acara pertunangan yang sudah batal tersebut. Dan sesampai nya naruto di dunia manusia dia muncul di ruangan Penelitian ilmu gaib

" Acno apa kekkai nya masih bertahan "

" **Ya, tapi kekkai nya sudah hampir hancur. Sebaiknya kau gunakan teleport mu** "

" Tidak bisa, kekuatan ku sudah hampir habis "

" **Begitu kalau begitu kau gunakan saja** DRAGON SPEED "

" Baik "

 **DRAGON SPEED**

Dan naruto pun berlari dari ruangan tersebut ke rumah nya

" _Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat_ "

 **DI RUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian yang sangat minim dan wanita tersebut sedang melemparkan **Light Spear** ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar

" Sial kekkai nya tebal sekali. Hei kau bantu aku "

Perintah wanita tersebut ke seorang pria yang memakai pakaian seperti seorang pendeta dengan rambut berwarna perak

" Baik "

Dan pria tersebut mendekat ke arah kekkai dan mengambil pedang yang berada di pinggan nya

" Dasar kekkai sialan hyaaaa "

Dan ketika pedang tersebut mengenai kekkai tersebut tiba tiba kekkai tersebut pecah

 **PRAAANG**

" Bagus sekarang giliran ku "

" Jangan sampai gagal lagi kalwarner "

" Cih... "

 **( A.N : Disini kalawarner belum mati )**

Dan kalawarner pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Dimana bocah tersebut "

Dan ketika kalawarner pun masuk lebih dalam ke rumah tersebut. Dan ketika kalawarner melihat di ruang keluarga terdapat dua orang yang berbeda kelamin yang pertama seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang lagi pria berambut pirang

" Target di temukan "

Dan kalawarner pun menciptakan **Light Spear** di tangan kanan nya

" Mati kau manusia "

Dan secara tidak sengaja pria berambut pirang tersebut mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut

" Apa yang kau... "

 **JLEEEB**

Belum sempat pria tersebut menyelesaikan perkataan sebuah tombak cahaya mendarat di perut nya

" Ough... " dan pria tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

" Minato..."

" Hahahahahha mati kau manusia "

" Siapa kau, dan kenapa kau lakukan ini " tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut alis kushina

" Nama ku kalawarner dan kenapa, karena jika dia masih hidup maka dia akan mengganggu rencana kami "

" Apa maksud kalian "

" Kau tidak perlu tau "

Dan lagi lagi kalawarner menciptakan **Light Spear** di tangan kanan nya dan dia pun melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arah kushina

" Mati kau "

" Kyaaaaaaa "

 **WIND SHIELD**

 **Traang**

Dan sebelum tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai kushina sebuah perisai angin melindungi nya

" Siapa kau " tanya naruto

" Apa bagaimana mana bisa kau sudah ku bunuh " tanya kalawarner

" Apa maksud mu "

" Naru...hiks..."

Dan ketika naruto melihat ke arah belakang dia melihat ka-chan menangis

" ka-chan apa yang terjadi "

" Ka-chan juga tidak tau, tapi dia tiba tiba datang dan melempar tombak cahaya ke arah Tou-san mu hiks...hiks..."

" Apa kau "

" Apa aku salah target "

" KAU... AKAN KU BUNUH KAU "

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan terjadilah ledakan energi di sekitar naruto

" Sial aku harus pergi "

 **WUSH**

Dan kalawarner pun terbang dan meninggal rumah naruto

" JANGAN KABUR KAU HYAAAA "

 **WUSH**

Dan naruto pun meninggal rumah nya dan mengejar kalawarner. Dan tanpa sengaja naruto mengalirkan kekuatannya ke mata kanannya

 **SRIIING**

Dan mata naruto berubah menjadi mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air dan dikelilingi oleh enam tomoe

" **Naruto kau baik baik saja** "

Tanya acnologia tapi naruto tidak merespon perkataan nya. Dan ketika kalawarner sudah hampir menjauh naruto pun merentangkan tangan kanan ke arah kalawarner

 **TENDŌ : BUNSHO TEN'IN**

Dan tiba tiba tubuh kalawarner pun tertarik oleh sebuah medan gravitasi

" Apa... apa yang terjadi "

Dan ketika tubuh kalawarner hampir mendekat naruto pun mengeluarkan pedang nya dan mengarahkan pedang nya kearah arah kalawarnee

 **SHUSUI SWORD**

" TIDAKKKKKK "

 **CRAASH**

Dan pedang tersebut menebus tubuh kalawarner

" Uhg...lepas "

" Tidak akan. "

 **POWER OF VRITRA : FIRE DESTRUCTION**

Dan tubuh kalawarner pun terbakar oleh api hitam naruto

" **Naruto kau baik baik saja** "

" Ya aku baik baik saja acno "

" **Baguslah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu naruto** "

" Baik "

Dan naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tubuh kalawarner yang terbakar dan di dekat situ terdapat seorang pendeta yang mengawasinya

" Aku harus laporkan ini ke Boss "

Dan pria tersebut juga meninggal tempat tersebut.

 **RUMAH NARUTO**

Sesampainya naruto di dekat rumah nya naruto dapat mendengar suara tangisan ibunya

" **Naruto sebaiknya kau non aktifkan mata mu** "

" Baik acno "

Dan naruto pun menutup mata nya dan setelah itu naruto membuka mata nya dan matanya pun kembali seperi semula.

" Aku harus menghibur ka-chan "

Dan ketika naruto masuk dapat di lihat nya ka-chan nya yang memeluk Tou-san nya

" Ka-chan " panggil naruto

" Naruto hiks...hiks.. "

Dan kushina pun berdiri dan dia langsung memeluk naruto

 **GREEB**

" Naru...hiks... apa yang harus ka-chan lakukan hiks... "

Dan naruto langsung membalas pelukan ka-chan nya

" _**Naruto coba kau gunakan evil piece mu**_ _"_

" _Baik acno_ "

" Ka-chan bisa ka-chan lepaskan peluang ka-chan sebentar "

" Kau mau kemana naruto "

" Aku tidak pergi ke mana mana kok "

Dan naruto mengeluarkan seluruh evil piece dan mencoba mendekat kan nya ke arah Tou-san nya. Tapi tidak satupun evil piece yang merespon

" Bagaimana bisa "

" _**Naruto apa sebelumnya ayah mu sudah pernah di hidupkan**_ _"_

" _Ya dia sudah pernah di hidupkan sebelumnya "_

" _**Begitu, ku rasa ayah mu tidak bisa hidup kembali karena evil piece hanya memberi kehidupan ke dua kepada seseorang saja**_ _"_

" _Begitu ya "_

Dan pembicaraan naruto pun berakhir

" Hiks...hiks... andai saja aku tidak terlambat mungkin Tou-san masih hidup hiks...hiks ... "

" Naru sudah lah ini bukan salah mu kok "

" Tapi.. tapi... "

" Sttttttt ini bukan salah mu, kau mengerti naruto "

" Hm. "

Dan kushina pun memeluk naruto dengan erat.

 **PINDAH SCAN DULU DI**

 **GEREJA YANG SUDAH TIDAK TERPAKAI**

Di sebuah wilayah pegunungan di pinggir kota kuoh, terdapat sebuah gereja yang tidak terpakai dan di gereja tersebut terdapat suatu kelompok.

Terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan membawa sebuah pedang yang yang ber aura suci

" Freed kau sudah kembali "

tanya seorang pria yang berpakaian jas berwarna coklat

" Ya boss "

" Bagaimana misi nya apa berhasil "

" Tidak boss kami gagal membunuh nya "

" Apa bagaimana bisa aku sudah memberi tahu kalian apa ciri ciri nya "

" Ya tapi dirumah tersebut terdapat dua orang yang memiliki ciri ciri yang sama dan kalawarner pun membunuh seseorang di rumah tersebut "

" Siapa yang dia bunuh "

" Yah dari target nya boss "

" Begitu, lalu dimana kalawarner "

" Dia sudah dibunuh oleh target "

" Begitu, baiklah freed kau segera temui balba dan minta dia supaya mempercepat menyelesaikan eksperimen nya "

" Baik boss "

Setelah itu freed pun pergi meninggalkan boss nya

" Sebentar lagi akan terjadi GREAT WAR hahahahahahah "

Begitulah tawa dari sang boss, kita pindah scan ke

 **RUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat naruto yang sedang beristirahat di kamar nya

" _Acno apa kau tahu siapa yang memerintah kan Da-tenshi tadi "_

" _**Sepertinya yang memerintahkan nya ku rasa antara Gubernur dan jendral Da-tenshi**_ _"_

" _Begitu ya "_

" _**Ya dan kau sebaiknya mulai mencari anggota keluarga mu**_ _"_

" _Ya aku akan mulai mencari nya "_

 _ **TOK...TOK...TOK**_

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan

" Naru apa ada di dalam "

" Ya ka-chan masuk saja, pintunya tidak di kunci "

" Ya "

Dan terbuka lah pintu kamar naruto dan ka-chan nya pun masuk

" Naru apa kau baik baik saja "

" Eh...aku baik baik saja memang nya kenapa ka-chan "

" Tidak ada, hanya saja ka-chan tadi melihat mu marah dan tiba tiba saja mata mu berubah "

" Ahm.. itu karena aku sedang emosi karena itu aku lepas kendali atas kekuatan ku "

" Begitu, syukur lah ka-chan senang dan sepertinya mata mu berubah seperti RINNEGAN tapi ka-chan juga melihat mata mu memiliki enam titik "

" Ya, itu karena tadi adalah gabungan dari mata RINNEGAN dan SHARINGAN "

" Begitu..."

" Ya "

" Kalau begitu bagus lah, ka-chan ke bawa dulu. Ka-chan belum masak "

" Begitu Ya sudah "

Dan sang ibu pun pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak

" _Sepertinya ka-chan masih belum menerima kematian Tou-san, meskipun aku menggunakan sebagian kekuatan ku untuk menghilangkan ingatan para tetangga tentang kejadian tadi siang "_

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau buat kekkai lagi, dan jangan lupa kau gunakan kekuatan VRITRA DRAGON untuk melapisi kekkai nya**_ _"_

" _Baik "_

Dan naruto pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan dia pun turun ke bawah

" Ka-chan aku pergi jalan jalan dulu "

" Ya tapi jangan pulang telat "

" Baik "

Dan naruto pun keluar dari rumah nya dan dia pun berdiri di depan pagar rumah nya

 **SRIIING**

Dan naruto pun mengaktifkan mata **RINNE SHARINGAN** nya

" **Kenapa kau aktif kan mata mu itu** " tanya acnologia

" Kau tidak tau kan, mata ini dulunya merupakan mata dewa dan mata ini juga bisa membuat kekkai yang kuat "

" **Begitu** "

" Ya "

Dan naruto pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke arah depan rumah nya

 **FUSION POWER OF VRITRA AND POWER OF FAFNIR : SHIELD OF ARM**

 _Di tambah dengan_

 **GENJUTSU**

dan seketika terbuat sebuah kubah yang menutupi seluruh rumah nya

" **Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau cerdik juga menggunakan kekuatan FAFNIR sebagai pelindung dan menggunakan kekuatan api VRITRA sebagai pelapis, dan kau juga menggunakan GENJUTSU pada kekkai mu** "

" Ya dan aku juga tidak percaya bahwa aku masih memiliki chakra di dalam tubuh ku "

" **Ya "**

Dan setelah itu naruto pun menon-aktifkan mata nya dan dia pun pergi berjalan jalan di sekitar danau yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah naruto

" _Aura apa ini, acno apa kau tau aura apa ini "_

" _**Sepertinya ini aura gubernur Da-tenshi**_ _"_

" _Begitu kalau begitu akan aku lawan dia "_

" _**Jangan kau masih belum bisa menandingi nya**_ _"_

" _Diam kau "_

 **DRAGON SPEED**

Dan naruto pu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut

 **SHUSUI SWORD**

Dan seketika keluarlah pedang serba hitam naruto

" Hyaaaaaa "

Dan naruto pun mengarah pedang nya ke arah gubernur Da-tenshi. Namun seperti serangan naruto berhasil di hindari

" Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyerang ku " tanya gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut

" Kau tidak perlu tau "

Dan naruto pun mengumpulkan kekuatannya di ujung pedang nya

 **DRAGON SHOT**

Dan naruto pun menembakan energi nya ke arah gubernur tersebut

" Huh kau masih lemah "

Dan gubernur tersebut menciptakan Light spear dan mengarahkan light spear nya ke serangan naruto

 **BLAAAR**

Terjadilah adu kekuatan naruto dan gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut

" Masih belum **RINNE SHARINGAN** "

Dan tiba tiba mata kanannya naruto berubah menjadi sebuah mata yang berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air dan di keliling oleh enam tomoe

" _Mata apa itu... apa itu sacred gear nya, Sebaiknya ku perhatian dulu "_

 _Dan_ sang gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut menjentikan jarinya

 **KLIK**

Dan muncullah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna kunung yang sudah pudar dan menggunakan sebuah topeng dan membawa sebuah pedang berbentuk seperti jarum

" _NUIBARI, sebaiknya ku ambil pedang tersebut "_ pikir naruto

" Ada apa tuan memanggil ku "

" Aku ingin kau melawan orang itu "

" Baik "

 **SRIING**

Dan tiba tiba orang tersebut sudah menghilang dari tempat berdiri nya

" Baiklah akan aku meladeni mu "

 **POWER OF VRITRA : BLOW BLACK DRAGON**

Dan seketika keluarlah gelombang energi dari pedang naruto

 **BLAAAR**

Dan serangan tersebut tepat mengenai pria bertopeng tersebut

" Ugh sial "

" Masih belum "

Tiba tiba naruto sudah berada di depan orang yang menggunakan topeng tersebut, dan naruto pun meletakan tangan tangan kanannya ke kepala orang bertopeng tersebut

 **NINGENDŌ**

Setelah naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut naruto pun melihat pikiran dari orang topeng tersebut

" _Jadi begitu , saat ini sedang terjadi konflik antara kubu Tenshi, Da-tenshi, dan iblis ya "_

Dan setelah membaca seluruh pikiran pria bertopeng tersebut, naruto pun menarik t lengan nya yang berada di kepala pria bertopeng tersebut dan seketika keluar lah roh dari pria bertopeng y

" _Apa dia menarik roh nya_ "

ucap keterkejutan gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut

" _Hah...hah chakra ku seperti nya tinggal sedikit "_

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau gunakan kekuatan sihir mu**_ _"_

" _Ya, kapasitas kekuatan sihir ku masih banyak, sedangkan kapasitas chakra ku sedikit "_

" _**Mau gimana lagi kau sekarang bukan ninja lagi**_ _"_

" _Ya "_

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut naruto pun mengambil pedang nuibari

" Baiklah gagak sekarang hanya tinggal kita "

" Siapa kau sebenarnya "

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa kau tidak perlu tau "

Dan naruto pun menon-aktif mata nya

" Sekarang pertarungan sihir "

Dan keluarlah sebuah sarung tangan di tangan kanan nya naruto

 **POWER OF WELSH : BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

" Apa kau memiliki kekuatan welsh dragon "

" Ya hyaaaaaa "

 **EXPLOSION**

Dan naruto pun mengalir kan kekuatannya ke kedua pedang tersebut

 **POWER OF VRITRA : DARK FLAME**

Dan kedua pedang naruto di diselubungi oleh api hitam

" _Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan_ _ **VRITRA DRAGON**_ _menarik "_

 **LIGHT SWORD**

Dan tiba tiba tercipta sebuah pedang cahaya di tangan gubernur tersebut

" HYAAAAA "

Dan gubernur tersebut melesat ke arah naruto

 **TRAAANG**

 **TRAAANG**

 **TRAAAANG**

Dan terjadilah pertarungan pedang naruto melawan gubernur Da-tenshi

" Masih belum gagak "

 **POWER OF FAFNIR : TIME PAUSE**

Dan seketika waktu pun berhenti

" Huh, Mati kau gagak "

 **SWORD STYLE : TWO FLAME OF ARM**

Dan naruto menebas silang di dada gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut

" Ugh...bagaimana bisa, aku tidak melihatnya "

" Itu karena aku menghentikan waktu "

" Apa bagaimana cara nya, setahu hanya fafnir dragon yang bisa menghentikan waktu "

" Memang dan aku juga memiliki kekuatan nya "

" Apa kau mempunyai kekuatan tersebut, sebenarnya kau ini apa "

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara "

Dan naruto pun menghentak kan tangan nya ke tanah

 **POWER OF VRITRA : HELL ARM**

Dan muncullah sepasang tangan raksasa dari tanah

 **PLAAK**

Dan naruto menyatukan ke dua tangan nya . seketika lengan tersebut mengarahkan ke arah gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut.

" Mati "

" Belum "

Dan tiba tiba saja lengan tersebut menghilang dari sana. Dan gubernur tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti kunai berwarna emas dan di bagian bawah benda tersebut terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna ungu.

" **BALANCE BREAKER** "

Dan tiba tiba tubuh gubernur tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah armor naga berwarna keemasan

 **DOWN FALL DRAGON ANOTHER ARMOR**

" Tidak ku sangka ternyata gubernur busuk seperti mu memiliki sacred gear "

" Diam kau "

Dan gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut menciptakan Light spear yang berbentuk seperti trisula

" Mati kau keparat "

Dan gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut melesat ke arah naruto

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau mundur, dia bukan tandingan mu**_ "

" Diam kau acno "

Dan gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut langsung menghunus kan tombak cahaya nya ke arah naruto

 **POWER OF VRITRA : FIRE DESTRUCTION**

Dan kedua pedang naruto di selimut oleh api hitam

" Hyaaaaa "

 **TRAAANG**

Serangan naruto pun berhasil di patah kan

" Sial "

 **POWER OF VANISHING : DIVINE DIVIDING**

Dan tiba tiba tubuh gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut jatuh

" A...apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ku "

" Hahaha aku baru saja membagi kekuatan mu dengan ku "

" Sial "

 **SWORD STYLE : HELL BLOW**

Dan dari atas gubernur Da-tenshi, keluarlah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar. Dan dari lingkaran tersebut keluar sebuah pedang raksasa dari lingkaran tersebut

" Apa apaan kekuatan ini "

Dan semakin lama pedang tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut.

" Sial...sial... "

Dan tiba tiba seorang remaja yang umurnya masih sekitar 16, memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan dan memiliki sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna putih biru.

Dan ketika orang yang menggunakan sayap mekanik itu mengarahkan tangan kanan nya ke arah pedang tersebut.

 **HALF DIMENSION**

Dan tiba tiba ukuran pedang tersebut mengecil dan semakin lama semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang

" Ahg...kau datang di saat yang tepat Vali "

" Hm " jawab orang tersebut alias vali

" Siapa ini kau tau dia acno "

" **Sepertinya dia Hokuryuuko atau kita sebut saja sebagai kaisar naga putih "** ucap acnologia

" _Vali sebaiknya kau bawa azazel dari sini, aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar berada di tubuh nya ,"_

" Tidak albion, Aku hanya ingin bermain main dengan nya "

" **Kau bodoh dia bisa saja memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar** "

" Diam albion hyaaaaa "

Dan vali langsung melesat ke arah naruto

 **BALANCE BREAKER**

 **VANISHING DRAGON**

Dan tubuh vali di selimuti oleh armor berwarna putih

" Sebaik kita lawan dia bersama sama "

Dan vali pun melesat ke arah naruto, dan vali pun mengayunkan tinju nya ke arah naruto

" Ingin main keroyokan baik **RINNE SHARINGAN** "

Dan naruto mengaktifkan mata RINNE SHARINGAN nya

" Kita mulai "

 **SHURADŌ**

Dan tangan naruto berubah menjadi tangan mekanik

" Tembak "

Dan dari tangan naruto keluar lah misil misil yang mengarah ke arah vali.

" Kau tidak melupakan ku kan bocah " Ucap azazel

Dan azazel mengayunkan tombak cahaya ke arah naruto

" Tentu saja tidak "

 **TENDŌ : SHINRA TENSEI**

Dan sebelum tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai naruto, tiba tiba tubuh azazel terdorong oleh sebuah serangan yang tidak kasat mata

" Agh...serangan macam apa itu " ucap azazel

Tiba tiba sebuah suara datang dari gauntle milik naruto

" **Naruto jangan terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan chakra mu** "

" Ya aku mengerti "

Dan ketika naruto melirik ke arah azazel, ternyata azazel sudah tidak ada di tempat nya

 **ENERGY BALL**

Dan tiba tiba sebuah serangan tepat mengenai punggung naruto

" Agh... aku lengah "

" Bagus vali, sekarang cepat ambil energi sihir nya "

ucap azazel dengan keadaan armor yang sudah hancur

" Diam kau "

Dan vali pun mengarahkan tangan kanan nya ke arah naruto

 **DIVEDE**

Dan seketika kekuatan naruto pun direbut oleh vali

" Ugh...sialan kau "

 **POWER OF WELSH : BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Dan seketika kekuatan naruto bertambah

" Apa dia punya kekuatan Sekiryuuten "

Dan naruto pun mengumpulkan kekuatan di kedua pedang nya

" Terima ini "

 **POWER OF VRITRA : FIRE DESTRUCTION**

Dan kedua pedang naruto di diselubungi oleh api hitam nya

" Ditambah "

 **SWORD STYLE : BLOW BLACK DRAGON**

Dan seketika naruto pun melesat ke arah vali

CRAASH

" Satu kena "

Dan armor yang melindungi vali pun hancur

" Agh..."

Dan lagi lagi naruto melesat ke arah azazel

" Makan ini "

CRAASH

Dan tebasan tersebut membuat bagian punggung azazel terluka dan luka bakar

" Agh... sial "

Dan setelah tebasan tersebut kekuatan naruto menghilang dan mata nya pun kembali seperi semula

 **RESET**

" Hah...hah ... kekuatan ku hampir habis "

Dan naruto pergi meninggalkan tubuh azazel dan vali yang tergeletak di tepi danau tersebut.

" **Naruto gunakan kekuatan FAFNIR untuk berteleportasi ke rumah mu ,** "

" Tidak bisa, kekuatan ku tidak cukup "

Dan setelah percakapan tersebut, naruto pun menghilangkan gauntle di tangan kanan nya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju rumah nya, meski tubuh nya sudah tidak kuat. Dan ketika naruto melewati sebuah gang dia melihat seorang anak yang tergeletak di sana.

" **Naruto sebaiknya kau tolong dia** "

" Ya "

Dan naruto mendekati tubuh anak tersebut, dan ketika naruto sampai di dekat tubuh anak tersebut naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar di dahi anak tersebut

" Acno kau merasakan nya hah...hah... "

" **Ya aku merasakan nya** "

Dan ketika naruto menyentuh dahi anak tersebut, dahi anak tersebut terasa sangat dingin

" **Sepertinya dia terbunuh** "

" Hm begitu ya, sebaiknya ku reinkarnasi kan dia "

" Ya "

Dan naruto mendekatkan satu persatu evil piece nya ke arah anak tersebut.

" Hm knight ya, ku rasa tidak masalah "

Dan naruto meletakkan bidak knight nya ke dada anak tersebut.

 **WAHAI PARA ROH**

 **DENGARKAN LAH PANGGIL KU**

 **AKU MEMANGGIL ROH DARI**

 **ANAK YANG SUDAH TIADA**

 **JADI DATANG LAH**

 **DATANG LAH DAN**

 **HIDUPLAH SEKALI LAGI**

 **SEBAGAI PELAYAN KU**

 **NARUTO NAMIKAZE**

SRIIING

Dan evil piece tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh anak tersebut

" Hah...hah...hah... hah ...hah "

" **Naruto kau baik baik saja** "

" Ya. Hah...seperti nya kekuatan ku tinggal sedikit "

" **Begitu, sebaiknya kau kau panggil binatang peliharaan mu**

 **( A.N : NARUTO SUDAH PERGI MENCARI BINATANG PELIHARAAN NYA PADA SAAT LATIHAN DI UNDERWORLD )**

" Baik "

 **SUMMON : KURAMA**

Sriiing

Dan keluar lah seekor serigala berekor sembilan berwarna putih

 **( Mirip dengan kurama kok tapi warnanya aja yang beda )**

" Kurama tolong kau berubah menjadi besar dan antar aku dan anak ini kerumah ku "

" Auuuuu "

Dan kurama pun berubah menjadi besar dan dia membawa naruto dan anak tersebut. Sesampainya kurama di depan pintu rumah dia pun menurunkan naruto dan anak yang di temukan naruto

" Terima kasih kurama, sekarang kau boleh kembali "

Setelah itu kurama pun menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

Tok...tok...tok

" Ya sebentar "

Dan pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah gelap

" Naru apa yang terjadi. Kenapa di tubuh mu banyak luka dan siapa anak ini "

Tanya kushina bertubi tubi

" Ka-chan nanti aku jelaskan sekarang aku ingin mandi dan istirahat "

" Eh...tapi "

" Tidak apa dan anak ini akan ku letakkan di kamar tamu "

" Ya "

Dan naruto pun meninggal ka-chan nya dan berjalan ke kamar tamu dan ke kamar mandi

 **PAGI HARI DI KUOH**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah di kota kuoh. Banyak orang yang melakukan kegiatan biasa mereka, para orang dewasa pergi ke tempat kerja nya dan para anak anak pergi belajar ke sekolah mereka. Dan terlihat seorang anak remaja berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit, dialah Naruto Namikaze. Naruto baru saja selesai melakukan ritual paginya dan sekarang dia sedang siap siap pergi ke sekolah. Saat ini naruto mengenakan seragam sekolah nya. Dia memakai jas blazer dan celana jins berwarna hitam.

" Naru " panggil sang ibu

" Ya ka-chan "

" Apa kamu sudah siap "

" Ya ka-chan "

" Kalau begitu cepat turun. Kita sarapan pagi dulu "

" Baik ka-chan "

Dan naruto pun turun menuju ruang makan, dan sebelum naruto menuju ke ruang makan, naruto pergi ke lamar tamu untuk melihat keadaan anak yang di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis. Dan ketika naruto membuka pintu terlihat anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning pekat dan bola mata berwarna hijau

" Kau sudah baikan "

" Siapa kau "

ucap anak tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang di bagian bawah nya terdapat lambang naga

"Aku Naruto Namikaze , dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ku yang pertama "

" Anggota keluarga, apa maksud mu "

" Sebelum aku menjelaskan nya, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada mu "

" Ya aku ingat "

" Bagus. Mungkin setelah kau bertarung dengan siapa pun itu kau. Kau dikalahkan oleh lawan mu dan ketika aku menuju pulang aku melihat mu di sebuah gang, dan ketika aku mendekat ternyata kau sudah tiada. "

" Jadi maksud mu aku sudah mati "

" Ya, Tapi aku menghidupkan kau kembali sebagai iblis dari keluarga Namikaze "

" Jadi sekarang aku ini adalah iblis "

" Ya "

Setelah menjelaskan semua yang diketahui oleh naruto. Tiba tiba ruang tersebut menjadi sunyi

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang anak kecil "

" Jangan panggil aku anak kecil aku punya nama. Nama ku Meliodas "

" Jadi meliodas apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang "

" Tentu saja mengikuti mu "

" Begitu. Baiklah mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi KNIGHT ku Meliodas "

" Hai Dancho "

" Sekarang ayo, aku akan memperkenalkan mu pada ibu ku "

" Baik Dancho "

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu jika aku sedang tidak serius. Kau panggil saja aku Naruto-nii "

" Hai naruto-nii "

Dan naruto pun keluar dari kamar tamu dan dibelakang nya terdapat meliodas

" Ka-chan lihat siapa ini " ucap naruto sambil memegang bahu meliodas

" Eh... kau sudah sadar "

" Ya "

" ka-chan mulai hari ini meliodas akan tinggal dengan kita "

" Apa memang nya kenapa "

" Karena meliodas adalah anggota keluarga ku dan dia kan tinggal di sini "

" Hm begitu ya "

 **( A.N : Naruto sudah memberi tahu semua nya kepada ka-chan nya )**

" Ya "

" Baiklah, dan meliodas mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan ka-chan mengerti "

" Hai ka-chan "

Dan mereka pun sarapan pagi bersama.

" ka-chan aku berangkat dulu "

" Ya hati hati "

" Ya, meliodas tolong kau jaga ka-chan ya "

" Hai naruto-nii "

" Bagus "

Dan naruto pun pergi ke sekolah nya karena hari sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45

" Sial tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk "

Dan naruto pun pergi dengan tergesa gesa ke sekolah nya

" _**Oi bodoh**_ _"_

" Jangan panggil aku bodoh acno "

" _**Ya mau gimana lagi, sudah jelas kau punya kekuatan tapi tidak kau gunakan**_ _"_

" Eh...aku lupa heheheh "

 **DRAGON SPEED**

Dan naruto pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan jet.

" _Bagus tinggal sedikit lagi "_

Dan ketika naruto akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah nya, tiba tiba naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat suci

" _Aura apa ini acno, ini seperti aura yang berasal dari sebuah benda "_

" _**Kau benar naruto, dan sepertinya aura ini beradal dari tiga orang misterius di dekat gerbang**_ _"_

" _Begitu "_

Dan naruto segera menurunkan tekanan energi nya ke titik terendah. Dan ketika naruto akan mendekati mereka, tiba tiba datang seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal naruto

" _SONA apa yang dia lakukan "_

Dan sona dan tsunaki pun mendatangi orang misterius tersebut

" Ada perlu apa kalian kemari " tanya tsubaki

" Kami ingin bertemu dengan penguasa daerah ini " ucap salah seorang dari orang orang misterius itu

" Ada urusan apa "

" Kau tidak perlu tau "

" Apa jaga omongan mu pendeta " ucap tsubaki

" Kau "

Tiba tiba salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan pedang dari jubah mereka

" _**Naruto cepat hentikan dia, dia membawa pecahan dari excalibur**_ _"_

" _Apa excalibur "_

 **WUSSH**

Dan naruto pun melesat ke arah orang yang memiliki excalibur

 **SHUSUI SWORD**

" Mati kau iblis " ucap seorang wanita dari orang misterius tersebut

" Ap.. "

 **SWORD STYLE : BLOW FIRE**

Dan dari pedang naruto keluar lah api dan pedang tersebut beradu dengan pedang excalibur

 **TRAAANG**

Dan pedang dari perempuan tersebut terpental oleh serangan naruto

" Kalian jangan cari masalah disini "

" Apa... dia berhasil membalikkan serangan xenovia " ucap salah seorang wanita dari orang misterius tersebut

" Naruto " ucap sona

" Kau beraninya kau "

Dan perempuan tersebut mengambil pedang nya dan berlari ke arah naruto

" _Bagus sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sekitar sini "_

 **KEKKAI**

Dan tiba tiba tempat naruto dan para orang misterius tersebut tertutup oleh sebuah kekkai

" _Apa dia bisa membuat kekkai tanpa bantuan dari iblis lain " ucap satu satu nya pria di tim tersebut_

Dan ketika xenovia hampir mendekati naruto tiba tiba

 **SWORD STYLE : GATE OF BABYLON**

Tercipta lah berbagai pedang dengan ukuran dan bentuk yang berbeda, dengan jumlah yang tidak terhitung

" Xenovia hentikan dia bukan lawan mu yang sepadan "

" Tapi... "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian "

" Hai kaicho "

Setelah itu xenovia pun kembali ke tempat nya

" Maag atas kelakuan xenovia "

" Baiklah aku maaf, tapi sebutkan tujuan kalian ke sini. Jika tidak pedang pedang ku akan menusuk kalian "

Seketika keadaan di sana pun menjadi sunyi

" _Naruto "_ panggil sona

" _Tidak ku sangka dia bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari pemegang excalibur " Pikir tsubaki_

" Baik tujuan kami kesini ingin meminta izin "

" Izin, izin seperti apa "

" Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih nyaman "

" Baik "

 **RESET**

Dan seketika pedang tersebut menghilang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **HALO SEMUA PARA READERS MAAG ATAS KETERLAMBATAN AUTHOR BUAT UP, TAPI JANGAN KHAWATIR AUTHOR AKAN USAHAKAN AKAN UP SETIAP HARI MINGGU JADI TUNGGU SAJA KELANJUTANNYA.**

 **DAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA KITA AKAN MELIHAT JALAN KEHIDUPAN SEPERTI APA YANG AKAN DIPILIH OLEH NARUTO APA NARUTO AKAN MENJADI DARK NARUTO / GOOD NARUTO.**

 **SEKIAN DULU PERJUMPAAN KITA. SAYA**

 **YAMI DRAGON SLAYER**

 **LOG OUT**

 **DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA KARENA DI CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN SAYA JAWAB BEBERAPA PERTAANYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SAVIOR : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [ Masashi kishimoto ] x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [ Ichie ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

Setelah naruto menghilang kan pedang pedang nya naruto pun menuntun ketiga orang tersebut ke sebuah bangunan.

" Naruto apa tidak masalah jika kita biarkan mereka berada disini ? " tanya sona

" Tidak apa "

Dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah bangunan yang cukup tidak terawat. Dan ketika o masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, terlihat lah perbedaan antara bagian dalam bangunan tersebut dengan bagian luar bangunan tersebut.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Dan naruto pun mengetuk sebuah pintu yang terdapat sebuah lambang keluarga Gremory.

" Masuk " jawab orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Dan naruto pun masuk di ikuti oleh sona.

" Naruto-kun, Sona ada apa ? " tanya rias

" Rias ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu ? "

" Siapa ? "

Dan tiba tiba saja masuklah ketiga orang tersebut di ikuti oleh Tsubaki.

" Kalian para pendeta bukan, ada apa kalian kemari " ucap rias sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan di kedua tangan nya.

" Tenang dulu Gremory-san kami kesini bukan untuk bertarung " ucap sang pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut.

" Lalu kalian ingin apa ? " Ucap rias sambil menambah tekanan energinya.

Dikarenakan rias yang semakin lama semakin menambah kekuatannya, tiba tiba naruto mengeluarkan tekanan energi yang sangat besar

" Ugh... "

Ucap semua orang yang berada di sana

" Jangan berlama lama, dan rias turunkan energi mu ? " ucap naruto

" Ba...baik "

Dan rias pun menurunkan tekanan energi nya.

" Jadi, tujuan kalian ke kota ini sebenarnya apa ? " tanya naruto

" Tujuan kami ke kota ini hanya ingin mengambil kembali excalibur yang telah di curi ? "

" Apa dicuri, siapa yang berada di balik penculikan ini ? " ucap naruto

" Menurut kami, yang terlibat dalam penculikan excalibur adalah Para Da-tenshi dan para pendeta yang sudah terkena hasutan para Da-tenshi ? "

" Begitu. Jadi apa jawaban kalian Sona, Rias. ? "

" Aku menyetujui nya " ucap sona

" Aku juga " ucap rias

" Terima kasih ? " ucap sang pemimpin

" Sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian membuka tudung kalian dan memperkenalkan diri kalian ? " ucap naruto

" Baik, saya Dracule mihawk " ucap sang pemimpin a.k.a mihawk

" Saya Xenovia " ucap perempuan yang berambut biru

" Saya Shido Irina " ucap perempuan berambut twin tail berwarna oranye

" Baik kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ? "

Dan mereka pun pergi dari ruangan club tersebut.

" Karena masalah disini sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu ? " ucap naruto

" Naruto tunggu seben.. "

Belum sempat sona menyelesaikan perkataannya naruto sudah pergi

" Kenapa dengan nya ? " ucap naruto

 **ATAP SEKOLAH**

Terlihat seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan bola mata berwarna biru langit yang sedang duduk di pinggiran atap tersebut.

" _Acno apa yang harus kulakukan, aku masih lemah jika terus begini cepat atau lambat selanjutnya yang menjadi korban nya adalah ka-chan ku ? "_

" _**Aku juga tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya kau berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan ku**_ _? "_

" _Aku juga tau. tapi setiap kali aku mengendalikan kekuatan mu, pasti aku akan kehilangan kendali ? "_

" _**Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau cari seseorang yang bisa membantu mu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ku**_ _"_

" _Ya "_

Dan tidak jauh dari naruto terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sebahu serta bola mata berwarna ungu

" Naruto apa kau baik baik saja ? " tanya sona

" Ya aku baik baik saja "

" Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah ketika di ruangan club Rias ? "

" Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja sona ? "

" Kalau begitu ceritakan saja padaku mungkin ada yang bisa ku batu ? "

" Tidak usah "

" Cerita saja "

" Ti... "

 **DEG**

Dan tiba tiba saja naruto merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan kekkai buatan nya.

" Sona, seperti nya aku harus pergi ?"

" Kemana ? "

" Kau tidak perlu tau ? "

" Tapi "

" Tidak apa "

 **POWER OF VRITRA : TELEPORT**

Dan naruto pun menghilang dari atap sekolah tersebut, dan meninggal kan sona yang masih menatap ke kepergian naruto

" _hiks... kenapa dengan mu naruto hiks... "_

 **DI KEDIAMAN RUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat seorang pria misterius yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan sebuah kekkai, di dalam kekkai tersebut sudah berdiri seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh yang cukup kecil.

" Meliodas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? "ucap seorang wanita berambut merah a.k.a Kushina

" Aku juga tidak tau ? "

Dan tiba tiba saja muncul seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru langit a.k.a Naruto di dalam kekkai tersebut

" Naru apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " ucap kushina

" Aku juga tidak tau ka-chan, tapi lebih ka-chan masuk ke dalam rumah ? "

" Kenapa ? "

" Disini terlalu berbahaya bagi ka-chan, dan meliodas kau juga ikut masuk lindungi ka-chan ? "

" Baik Dancho "

Dan meliodas pub masuk ke dalam rumah bersama kushina, sementara itu naruto memperlihatkan orang yang ingin menghancurkan kekkai nya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan ? "

" **Sepertinya dia merasakan kekuatan ku, karena itu di berusaha menghancurkan kekkai nya ? "** ucap acnologia

" Kenal dia acno ? " tanya naruto

" **Ya, dan sebaiknya kau bawa dia ketempat yang cukup luas. Sebelum dia menggunakan kekuatan penuh nya ?** "

" Baik acno "

 **POWER OF VRITRA : TELEPORT**

Dan naruto pun menghilang, dan muncul di belakang orang tersebut, sambil memegang kedua pedang nya

 **POWER OF VRITRA : DESTRUCTION FIRE**

Dan kedua pedang naruto di selimut oleh api hitam

 **SWORD STYLE : BLOW BLACK DRAGON**

Dan naruto menebas kan kedua pedang nya yang di selimuti oleh api hitam nya, ke arah orang misterius tersebut. Dan sebelum tebasan pedang tersebut mengenai orang misterius tersebut, tiba tiba terjadi ledakan energi dari orang misterius tersebut

 **BLAAAR**

Dan dari ledakan energi tersebut mengenai naruto dan mengakibatkan naruto terpental cukup jauh.

" Penggunaan elemen halilintar, sebaiknya ku bawa dia menjauh dari sini ? "

" **Ya dan sebaiknya kau cepat ?** "

" Kenapa ac... "

 **LIGHTING KILLER**

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan perkataan sebuah pukulan yang dialiri oleh listrik tepat mengenai perut naruto.

" Ochg... "

Dan naruto pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Berani beraninya kau menyerang ku dari belakang penghianat ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut

" Apa maksud mu " ucap naruto yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri

" Kau tidak tau, kalau begitu ? "

Dan orang misterius tersebut mengumpulkan energi yang dimiliki nya le kedua tangan nya

 **LIGHTING SHOT**

Dan energi tersebut berubah menjadi sinar leser yang ditembakkan ke arah naruto.

" Ugh sial "

Dan sebelum sinar tersebut mengenai nya, naruto mengalirkan kekuatannya ke mata kanannya

 **RINNE SHARINGAN**

Dan mata naruto berubah menjadi berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air dan di dikelilingi oleh enam tomoe.

" Apa yang terjadi pada mata nya ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut

Dan naruto pun merentang kan tangan kanan nya ke depan. Dan mengucap sebuah kata.

 **TENDŌ : SHINRA TENSEI**

BLAAAR

Dan sebuah serangan tak kasat mata melesat le arah serangan orang misterius tersebut.

 **TRAANG**

Dan serangan orang misterius tersebut berhasil di henti kan.

" Hm menarik ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut

" Kau ingin bertarung dengan ku ? " tanya naruto

" Ya "

" Kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini, dan kita pergi ketempat yang cukup luas ? " ucap naruto

" Tentu, dan kau sebenarnya

" Tentu, dan kau sebenarnya ingin mengajak ku menjauh dari sini supaya tidak ada korban kan ? "

" Ya, dan apa kau bisa mengikuti pergerakan ku ? "

 **DRAGON SPEED**

Dan naruto pun melesat meninggal orang misterius tersebut.

" Tentu "

 **LIGHTING SPEED**

Dan orang misterius tersebut juga menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

Dan sampai lah naruto di dekat sebuah pabrik yang tidak terpakai yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah nya.

" Sepertinya disini sudah cukup ? " ucap naruto

Dan tiba tiba saja di tangan kanan nya naruto keluar sebuah gauntle berwarna hitam yang memiliki garis garis berwarna biru. Dan setelah naruto mengeluarkan gauntle nya, tiba tiba muncul lah orang misterius yang menyerang rumah nya.

" Kau cepat juga bocah ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut

" Kau juga hebat juga " balas naruto

" Sebelum kita bertarung lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, bagaimana mana ? " saran orang misterius tersebut.

" Baik, dimulai dari kau sebutkan nama mu dan sebutkan juga apa nama secret gear mu ? " ucap naruto

" Baik, nama ku Orga Nanagear, aku salah satu pemenang dari secret gear Ex-longinius. Tipe halilintar dan aku berpasangan dengan raja naga halilintar, Kirin " ucap orga

" Ex-longinius, apa itu " tanya naruto

" Kau tidak tahu, padahal kau juga pemegang dari Ex-longinius itu ? "

" Apa aku tidak tau itu ? "

" Kau tidak memberi tahu dia acnologia sang mantan raja naga kegelapan " ucap orga

" Apa maksud mu mantan raja naga ? "

" akan aku jelaskan, Ex-longinius adalah sebuah secret gear yang sangat langka yang dimana di dalamnya terdapat jiwa dari para raja naga terdahulu, dan secret gear ini lebih hebat dari secret gear longinius. "

" Apa lebih hebat dari longinius ? "

" Ya, dan kenapa aku panggil acnologia dengan sebutan mantan raja naga, karena dia telah berkhianat kepada kami para raja naga terdahulu dan memihak kepada ras manusia ? "

" Lalu dimana para raja naga yang lainnya ? " tanya naruto

" Para raja naga yang lainnya masih tersengal oleh para ras manusia "

" Lalu apa tujuan mu menyerang kekkai yang berada di rumah ku " tanya naruto

" Karena aku merasakan kekuatan acnologia dari kekkai tersebut ? "

" Hanya itu ? "

" Ya hanya itu " jawab orga

" SIALAN KAU ORGA " ucap naruto

 **GATE OF BABYLON**

Dan tiba tiba saja tercipta lah berbagai pedang yang jumlahnya tak terhitung yang sedang melesat ke arah Orga

" Huh, hanya itu serangan mu ?"

 **RAIN THUNDER**

Dan dari langit jatuh lah halilintar halilintar yang mengarah ke arah naruto

" Tidak akan mempan ? " ucap naruto

 **SUSANO'O**

Dan tiba tiba saja sosok astral muncul tubuh naruto, dan sosok astral tersebut berbentuk seperti sosok tengkorak berwarna hitam.

 **BLAAAR**

 **BLAAAR**

 **BLAAAR**

Dan jutaan halilintar jatuh ke arah naruto, dan halilintar tersebut tidak bisa mengenai tubuh naruto

" _Hm dia memilik pertahanan yang cukup kuat, rupa nya "_ ucap Orga

 **LIGHTING SPEED**

Dan orga pun menghilang dari tempat nya berdiri, dan orga pun tiba tiba muncul tepat di belang tubuh naruto

" _Mungkin disini ? "_

Dan orga pun mengumpulkan kekuatan nya di kedua tangan nya

 **LIGHTING SHOT**

Dan orga pun menembakan energi tersebut tepat di belakang tubuh naruto.

 **BLAAAR**

Dan serangan tersebut mampu membuat tubuh naruto terpental, dan sosok makhluk astral tersebut pun menghilang.

" _Titik buta nya berada di belakang " ucap orga_

" Ochg "

Dan naruto pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Hahahaha kau itu masih lemah, bahkan kau belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan acnologia "

" Diam kau ? "

Dan naruto pun memusatkan energi dari mata kanan nya ke arah orga.

" Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, apa kau tidak terima atas perkataan ku ? " tanya orga

" Diam "

 **AMATERASU**

Dan tiba tiba muncul api hitam di tubuh orga, dan api hitam tersebut terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuh orga

" Hanya ini kekuatan mu bocah ? " ucap orga

" Tentu tidak "

 **GATE OF BABYLON**

Dan tiba tiba muncul berbagai macam pedang dari belang tubuh naruto.

" Serang "

Dan pedang pedang tersebut melesat ke arah orga

" Huh, hanya segitu kekuatan mu bocah ? " ucap orga

Dan orga pun memusatkan seluruh energi nya ke seluruh tubuh nya

 **DESTROY**

Dan tiba tiba api hitam tersebut menghilang dari tubuh orga.

 **TRUE OF KIRIN**

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah tombak dan dibagian bawah tombak tersebut terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna biru pekat.

" Akan ku perlihatkan bagaimana kekuatan sebenarnya dari para raja naga ? "

Dan orga pun merentang tangan kiri nya le arah serangan orang.

 **DESTRUCTIVE FORCE**

Dan tiba tiba saja serangan naruto menghilang tanpa bekas apa apa pun.

" Apa yang hah...hah... terjadi ? " ucap naruto

" Aku baru saja menyegel kekuatan mu secara permanen ke dalam tubuh mu ? " ucap orga

" Apa maksud mu hah...hah ? " tanya naruto

" Maksudnya kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan serangan pedang mu yang barusan " ucap orga

" Sialan kau "

Dan naruto pun memukul tanah menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang terlindung oleh gauntle nya

 **POWER OF VRITRA : HELL ARM**

Dan dari tanah muncul lah sepasang tangan raksasa yang berada di kiri dan kanan orga

" Ingin mengepung ku ? "

Orga pun mengarahkan tombak nya ke arah naruto, dan orga pun mengucapkan sebuah manta

 **LANCE LIGHTING**

Dan dari tombak nya tersebut keluarga sebuah halilintar berwarna biru yang sedang melesat ke arah naruto.

" Sial ! "

 **PLAK**

Dan naruto pun menyatukan kedua tangan nya, dan tiba tiba tangan yang berda di dekat orga pun menyatu.

" Huh "

 **LIGHTING SPEED**

Dan orga pun menghilang dari tempat nya berdiri.

 **BLAAAR**

Dan serangan orga pun tepat mengenai naruto.

" Ochg... sial dia terlalu kuat " ucap naruto

" **Naruto sebaiknya kau cepat pergi** "

" Tidak akan, jika aku pergi pasti dia akan pergi ke rumah ku dan aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi pada ka-chan ku ? " ucap naruto

" **Kalau begitu panggil meliodas ?** "

" Tidak, jika aku panggil meliodas siapa yang akan menjaga ka-chan ? "

" **Lalu kau mau apa, bisa bisa kau dibunuh oleh orga ?** "

" Aku juga ti... "

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan perkataan, perkataan nya sudah dipotong oleh orga.

" Panggil saja orang yang ingin kau panggil, dan aku tidak akan menyerang ka-chan mu itu ? "

" Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada mu ? "

" Kau tidak tau, jika para pemenang Ex-longinius berbohong maka secret gear nya akan membunuh pemilik nya ? " ucap orga

" Apa memang seperti itu acno ? "tanya naruto

" **Ya , apa yang dikatakan orga itu memang benar** " ucap acnologia

" Baik lah akan aku panggil dia _MELIODAS DATANG LAH KE SINI ? "_ ucap naruto

Dan tiba tiba muncul lah meliodas di belakang tubuh naruto.

" Ada apa Dancho memanggil ku ? "tanya meliodas

" Aku memanggil mu kesini untuk membantu ku mengalahkan orang itu ? " tunjuk naruto

" Baik, akan aku lawan dia ? "

" Ya , dan kau tolong lawan dia seorang diri terlebih dahulu, aku harus memulihkan energi ku ? " ucap naruto

" Baik Dancho "

Dan meliodas pun berdiri di depan naruto. Sementara nrnaruto sudah menon-aktifkan mata nya dan naruto pun duduk sambil menutup mata nya.

" Akan aku lawan dia Dancho ? " ucap meliodas

Dan meliodas pun melesat ke arah orga, sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kedepan

 **SACRED TREASURE : LOSTVAYNE**

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah pedang yang memiliki lambang naga di bagian ganggang pedang tersebut.

 **( A. N : SAYA NGGAK TAU CARA MENDESKRIPSIKAN NYA, TAPI JIKA INGIN LEBIH TAU BUKA GOOGLE DAN CARI BENTUK DARI LOSTVEYNE )**

 **ACTEVE LOSTVEYNE**

Dan meliodas pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat di lihat dengan mata.

" Terima ini cebol "

Dan Orga pun mengarahkan tombak ke arah meliodas

 **LIGHTING KILLER**

Dan keluarlah halilintar berwarna biru dari tombak tersebut, dan halilintar tersebut melesat ke arah meliodas dengan sangat cepat.

" Ku kembalikan lagi pada mu, sinting "

 **FULL COUNTER**

Dan serangan halilintar orga pun, dikembalikan ke arah orga oleh meliodas

" Apa ? "

 **BLAAAR**

Dan halilintar tersebut tepat mengenai bagian lengan kiri orga.

" Ugh sial ? "

Orga pun mengangkat tombak nya , dan tombak nya pun mengeluarkan halilintar yang dia arahkan ke arah langit

" Terima ini cebol ? "

 **RAIN THUNDER**

Dan dari langit jatuh lah beratus ratus halilintar yang mengarah ke arah meliodas

" Tidak akan mempan! "

Dan meliodas pun mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah serang orga tersebut.

 **COUNTER VANISH**

Dan tiba tiba saja serangan tersebut menghilang tanpa bekas.

" Hm menarik, Ku rasa Dancho tidak akan marah jika aku menggunakan nya ? " ucap orga

 **ACTEVE TRUE OF KIRIN**

Dan tiba tiba saja bentuk dari tombak orga berubah, dari memiliki satu bagian ujung yang tajam, sekarang berubah menjadi memiliki dua ujung yang sangat tajam. Dan di setiap ujung terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna biru.

" Kita mulai cebol ! "

Dan orga pun melesat ke arah meliodas, dan di kedua ujung tombak nya sudah di lapisi oleh aliran listrik berwarna biru.

" Terima ini ! "

 **DANCE OF THUNDERBOLT**

Dan orga pun menebaskan tombak nya secara beruntun, dan serangan tersebut membuat meliodas terdesak

 **TRAAANG**

 **TRAAANG**

 **TRAAANG**

Dan seluruh serangan yang diberikan oleh orga berhasil di tangkis oleh meliodas

" _Sial jika seperti ini, aku bisa cepat kalah ? "_

Dan serangan organ pun berhenti. Namun serangan tersebut berhenti karena organ akan melancarkan serangan yang lain nya.

" Selamat tinggal "

 **ENDLESS STING**

Dan keluarlah sengatan listrik yang cukup besar mengarahkan ke arah meliodas.

" Sial...AAAAAAAAARG "

Dan tiba tiba meliodas pun tersengat listrik yang cukup besar. Tidak jauh dari sana naruto sudah berdiri sambil memegang kedua pedang nya.

" Acno tolong pinjam kan kekuatan mu ? " ucap naruto

Dan tanpa sengaja orga mendengar perkataan naruto

" _Apa maksud nya ? " pikir orga._

" **Ya naruto !** "

Dan naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang dilindungi oleh gauntle nya

 **THE TRUE OF ACNOLOGIA : THE SECOND EVOLUTION**

TRAAANG

TRAAANG

Dan tiba tiba gauntle naruto berubah menjadi lebih besar, dan gauntle nya hampir menutupi seluruh lengan kanan naruto.

" Apa... dia berevolusi ! " ucap orga

" Sekarang akan ku kalah kan kau Orga " ucap naruto

 **THE TRUE OF ACNOLOGIA : CHAINS OF DRAKNESS**

Dan dari tanah keluar lah rantai rantai berwarna hitam, yang berada di belakang naruto

" Meliodas ku, izin kau menggunakan kekuatan Demon kau ? " ucap naruto

" Hai Dancho " ucap meliodas

 **ACTIVE OF POWER : DEMON**

 **BLAAAAAR**

Dan tiba tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan di tempat meliodas.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " ucap orga

 **DARK NEBULA**

 **BLAAAAAR**

Tiba tiba tubuh orga terdorong oleh sebuah kekuatan yang cukup kuat

" Ikat ! " ucap naruto

Dan tiba tiba rantai yang berada di belakang naruto melesat ke arah orga.

" CUKUP SUDAH ! "

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan rantai rantai naruto terpental akibat ledakan tersebut.

 **TRUE OF KIRIN : THE THIRD EVOLUTION**

Dan tiba tiba datang sebuah angin yang cukup besar menerpa tempat pertarungan tersebut

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan terjadilah ledakan di sekitar orga

 **RED STORM SWORD**

Dan seketika tombak orga berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang di selimuti oleh aliran listrik berwarna merah.

" Akan ku bunuh kalian ? " ucap orga

 **THE TRUE OF KIRIN : RAGING LIGHTING STORM**

Dan dari pedang orga keluarlah halilintar halilintar yang mengarah ke arah naruto.

" Meliodas ! " Panggil naruto.

Dan tiba tiba muncul lah meliodas di depan naruto, dan dibagian kening sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti lingkaran ( Cari di google ) dan warna mata nya pun berubah menjadi coklat.

 **FULL COUNTER**

Dan meliodas pun membalikkan serangan yang oorga berikan kepada naruto.

" **Naruto cepat kau pergi dari sini ?** " ucap acnologia

" Kenapa? "

" **Dia sudah berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk ke tiga dan itu akan sangat berbahaya ?** "

" Memang nya ke... "

 **THE TRUE OF KIRIN : RAIN THUNDER**

Dan tiba tiba dari langit jatuh lah beratus ratus halilintar yang mengarah ke arah naruto.

" Apa ! " ucap naruto

" Mati kalian ! "

 **THE TRUE OF KIRIN : THUNDER HELL**

Dan dari tanah keluarlah ratusan petir berwarna hitam yang melesat ke arah naruto.

" Sial, meliodas non-aktifkan kekuatan mu ? "

" Hai Dancho "

Dan lambang yang berada di kening meliodas menghilang.

" Cepar mendekat ke arah ku ? "

Dan meliodas pun mendekat ke arah naruto.

 **POWER OF FAFNIR : TIME PAUSE**

Dan tiba tiba waktu di sekitar naruto berhenti.

" Apa yang terjadi Dancho ? " ucap meliodas

" Aku menghentikan waktu untuk sementara. Supaya kita bisa pergi dari sini ! "

" Begitu baiklah "

 **POWER OF FAFNIR : TELEPORT**

Naruto dan meliodas pun menghilang dari tempat pertarungan tersebut. Dan setelah menghilang nya naruto, waktu yang sedang berhenti pun kembali berjalan.

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan terjadilah ledakan di tempat naruto berdiri.

" Sial dia kabur ? " ucap orga

" **Orga tenang lah, suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa membunuh nya ?** " ucap makhluk yang hidup di pedang organ.

" Kau benar kirin "

 **RESET**

Dan pedang tersebut menghilang dari tangan kanan nya orga.

 **BELAKANG AKADEMI KUOH**

Tidak jauh dari akademi kuoh, tepatnya di belakang akademi kuoh. Terlihat dua orang pria yang dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan, mereka adalah meliodas dan naruto.

" Dancho kau baik baik saja ? " tanya meliodas

" Ya a...hah...hah...apa kau merasakan beberapa hah...iblis yang berada disini ? " tanya naruto

" Ya aku merasakannya Dancho ! "

" Cepat kau keluarkan seluruh kekuatan mu ? "

" Kenapa Dancho, jika ku lakukan maka mereka akan kesini dan menyerang kita ? "

" Tidak, mereka teman teman ku ! "

" Baik "

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah simbol di dahi meliodas, dan tiba tiba kekuatan meliodas meningkat.

 **RUANGAN CLUB ORC**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat beberapa iblis yang sedang melakukan rapat.

" Sona apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " tanya rias

" Aku tidak tau, tadi pagi aku sudah menanyakan nya tapi dia tidak menjawabnya ! " ucap sona

" Hm begitu ! "

Setelah itu ruangan tersebut tiba tiba menjadi hening.

" Ano, bucho ? " panggil seorang pria berambut coklat a.k.a issei.

" Ya, ada apa issei ? " tanya rias

" Begini, aku tau kenapa sikap naruto berubah hari ini ? " ucap issei

" Kenapa? "

" Kemaren baru saja terjadi penyerangan di rumah naruto ! "

" Apa penyerangan, siapa yang melakukan nya ? "

" Sepertinya para Da-tenshi yang berada di kota ini "

" Lalu apa yang terjadi ? "

" Di saat penyerangan tersebut, Tou-san nya naruto meninggalkan akibat terkena tombak cahaya dari Da-tenshi tersebut "

" Lalu ? " ucap sona

" Setelah penyerangan tersebut tiba tiba naruto muncul dan melawan Da-tenshi tersebut " ucap issei

" Begitu ya, aku tidak menyangka para Da-tenshi tersebut berani berani nya melakukan kejahatan di wilayah ku ? " ucap rias

" Kau benar rias ! " ucap sona

Dan tiba tiba saja seluruh iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut merasakan sebuah kekuatan, yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan club tersebut.

" Kaicho , aura apa ini ? " tanya tsubaki

" Aku tidak tau tsubaki, tapi sebaiknya kita cek ke sana ? " ucap sona

" Kau benar sona ! " lanjut rias.

" Akeno tolong siapkan lingkaran sihir ? " perintah rias

" Hai, Bucho. ! " ucap akeno

" Tsubaki kau juga ? " perintah sona

" Hai kaicho ! " Ucap tsubaki

Dan kedua queen tersebut berdiri di tengah tengah ruangan tersebut.

 **SRING**

 **SRING**

Dan muncullah lingkaran sihir di bawah telapak kaki mereka.

" Sudah siap Bucho/ Kaicho ! " ucap bersamaan kedua queen tersebut.

Dan seluruh iblis yang berada di ruangan tersebut masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir masing masing.

 **BELAKANG AKADEMI KUOH**

Terlihat dua jenis lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan biru muncul di tengah tengah hutan di belakang akademi kuoh.

" Koneko apa kau bisa merasakan darimana kekuatan itu berasal ? " tanya rias

" Hai bucho, kekuatan itu berasal dari bagian barat hutan ini ! "

" Tunjukkan arah nya "

Dan seluruh iblis keluarga Gremory dan Sitri pergi ke arah barat. Sesampainya mereka disana. Terlihat dua orang laki laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning.

" _Rambut warna kuning, tidak mungkin "_ batin sona.

Dan sona pun berlari lebih cepat ke tempat orang yang berambut kuning tersebut.

" Naruto " teriak sona.

Sona pun mendekat ke arah naruto, dan langsung meletakan kepala naruto di paha nya.

" Naruto apa yang terjadi ? " tanya sona.

Namun tidak ada respon sama sekali oleh naruto.

" Naruto-kun kau tidak apa apa " teriak rias.

" Sona apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun? " tanya rias

" Aku juga tidak tau, sesampai nya aku disini. Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri ? " ucap sona

" Lalu siapa pria pendek ini ? " tanya rias

" Mungkin dia peerage nya naruto ! "

" Begitu, asia tolong kau obati peerage nya Naruto-kun ? "

" Hai bucho " jawab asia.

Dan asia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada meliodas.

 **SRIIING**

Dan dari tangan asia keluarlah cahaya berwarna hijau, dan cahaya tersebut membuat beberapa luka di tubuh meliodas menghilang. Sementara itu, naruto di obati oleh sona dan rias.

" Ugh "

Tiba tiba saja meliodas membuka mata nya, dan dia melihat sekelompok iblis yang mengepung nya. Dan meliodas pun melompat ke belakang sambil memegang pedang nya.

" Siapa kalian, dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada Dancho ku ? " tanya meliodas

" Kami temannya naruto, dan kami sedang berusaha untuk mengobati tubuh naruto " ucap sona

" Begitu ! "

" Dan kau sebaiknya duduk, supaya asia bisa mengobati mu ? " ucap rias.

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri " jawab meliodas.

" Begitu, kalau begitu bisa kau beri tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " tanya rias

" Maaf aku tidak bisa, karena Dancho melarang ku untuk menceritakan nya " ucap meliodas.

" Tapi... "

" Ugh, dimana aku ? " tanya naruto sambil memegang kepala nya.

" Naruto-kun kau baik baik saja ? " tanya rias

" Hm. Ya aku baik baik saja "

" Syukur lah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi naruto ? " tanya sona

" Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian ? " ucap naruto

" Meliodas ? " panggil naruto

" Hai Dancho ! "

" Meliodas, sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku khawatir dia akan melukai ka-chan ? "

" Baik Dancho "

Dan dari bawah kaki meliodas, keluar lah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan simbol kepala naga.

 **SRIING**

Dan meliodas pun menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir nya.

" Ugh... aku butuh istirahat ? " ucap naruto sambil ingin berdiri.

" Kalau begitu kau istirahat di ruangan club ku saja ! " tawar rias

" Hm tidak masalah, dan akeno maaf ? " ucap naruto

" Memang nya kenapa ? " tanya akeno

" Ya, karena kau tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory, jadi aku ingin kau menjadi perantara nya " Ucap naruto

" Apa maksud mu Naru ? "

" Akan aku jelaskan sesampainya di ruangan club, dan sebelum itu bisa kau perlihatkan tangan kanan mu ? "

" Baik "

Dan akeno pun memperlihatkan tangan kanannya ke arah naruto.

" Memang nya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naru ? "

" Aku akan memberi tanda pada lengan kanan mu " ucap naruto

" Apa maksud mu , aku tidak mengerti ? "

" Lihat saja "

Dan naruto pun memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya akeno.

 **BLUUSH**

Dan tiba tiba wajah akeno berubah menjadi merah

" _Kyaaaa naruto memegang tangan ku "_ ucap akeno.

Dikarenakan naruto memegang tangan akeno, tiba tiba saja aura dari kedua iblis kelas atas berubah menjadi aura membunuh.

" Sudah selesai ! "

ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya .

" Apa yang kau berikan pada ku naru ? " tanya akeno

" Aku memberikan tanda ku, yang berguna untuk berpindah pindah tempat " jelas naruto.

" Begitu ? "

" Ya, dan kau sekarang bisa kembali ke ruangan club mu rias " ucap naruto

Tapi tidak ada respon apa pun yang terjadi. Dan ketika naruto melihat ke arah rias, terlihat rias sedang melamun.

" Rias... rias... "

panggil naruto sambil melambai lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah rias.

" Rias ... rias... "

" Eh...ya ada apa Naruto-kun ? "

" Kau melamun ya "

" Eh..nggak, memang nya kenapa ? "

" Tidak ada, dan sebaiknya kau dan peerage mu kembali ke club ? "

" Ya, Kaubena. Akeno tolong siapkan ? "

" Hai bucho "

Dan dari bawah kaki akeno muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan simbol klan Gremory.

" Sudah siap bucho ? "

" Ya "

Dan seluruh anggota peerage rias, masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **SRIIIING**

Dan kelompok rias pun menghilang.

" Sona terima kasih " ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya

 **BLUUUSH**

Dan tiba tiba seluruh anggota sona wajah nya berubah menjadi memerah, kecuali satu satu nya laki laki di kelompok tersebut.

" Y...y...ya ti... tidak masalah ? " ucap sona dengan gagap.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ? " ucap naruto

" Ya "

Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning tersebut.

 **RUANGAN CLUB ORC**

Terlihat beberapa iblis yang baru saja keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

" Bucho, aku pulang dulu ? " ucap issei

" Ya hati hati " ucap rias

" Kami juga ingin pulang juga Bucho ? "

" Baik kalian boleh pulang "

Dan seluruh anggota club tersebut sudah pulang, dan didalam club tersebut hanya tersisa Rias dan Akeno.

" Akeno ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu ? "

" Apa itu rias ? "

" Apa kau juga menyukai Naruto-kun ? "

" Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka dia. Sudah baik, meskipun bisa bersikap dingin juga, tapi dia peduli pada teman teman nya "

" Begitu, jadi kita bertiga harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun ? "

" Tentu saja rias "

Dan ketika mereka berdua berbicara, tiba tiba lengan kanan akeno bersinar cukup terang.

TAP

Dan naruto pun muncul tepat pada bagian kanan akeno.

" Naruto-kun, kau jangan mengagetkan Kami ? " ucap rias

" Ya, maaf " ucap naruto

" Hah... ya tidak apa. Apa kau jadi ingin istirahat di ruangan club ku ? " tanya rias

" Sepertinya tidak. Tapi sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberitahu kalian, untuk mempersiapkan diri ? " ucap naruto

" Apa maksud mu "

" Aku ingin mengingatkan mu, bahwa satu bulan lagi akan di adakan sebuah rating game untuk para iblis muda di underworld. Jadi aku harap kau melatih anggota keluarga sebaik baiknya rias. "

" Tentu saja "

" Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ? "

" Ya "

Dan naruto pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

 **BAGIAN BARAT KOTA KUOH**

Terlihat tiga orang pendeta yang sedang bertarung melawan sekelompok Da-tenshi yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

" Hahahahaha lihat, para pendeta itu. Mereka membawa pecahan Excalibur, jika kita berikan kepada Kokabiel-sama pasti kita akan dinaikan pangkat nya ? "

ucap seorang Da-tenshi berpakaian ala detektif.

" Sial, apa yang harus kita lakukan Taicho, mereka terlalu banyak. ? "

Ucap salah seorang perempuan yang memegang Excalibur Destruction a.k.a Xenovia

" Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu, dan sebaiknya kita minta bantuan kepada penguasa wilayah ini ? " ucap sang pemimpin a.k.a Mihawk

" Baik tai... "

 **BLAAAR**

Dan terjadi sebuah ledakan di dekat gadis berambut oranye yang diikat twin tail.

" Kyaaaaaaa " teriak gadis pemegang excalibur Mimic a.k.a irina

" Irina cepat berdiri, mereka semakin mendekat ? " ucap Xenovia

" Hai aku akan... "

 **BLAAAR**

Dan lagi lagi terjadi ledakan di dekat irina.

" Sial tidak ada cara lain ? " ucap sang pemimpin

Dan Mihawk pun mendekat ke arah irina dan Mihawk pun menggendong irida ala bridal style.

" Kyaaaa taicho apa yang kau laku kan ? " teriak irina

" Diam kau, harus bergegas pergi dari sini ? " ucap Mihawk

" Hai "

Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 **KEDIAMAN RUMAH NARUTO**

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang melaksanakan acara makan malam. Dan setelah selesai makan malam, seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut pergi ke kamar masing masing. Sementara itu, dikamar naruto. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

" _Hei acno ? "_ panggil naruto

" _**Hm ada apa naruto ?**_ _"_

" _Aku ingin tanya, apa boleh ? "_

" _**Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan naruto ?**_ _"_

" _Ini masalah para raja naga " ucap naruto_

" _**Memang nya ada apa**_ _"_

" _Kau tau sendiri kan acno, ketika aku dan meliodas melawan salah satu dari para raja naga tersebut, dan satu di antara nya dapat membuat kami terdesak ? "_

" _**Ya, lalu kau mau apa ?**_ _"_

" _Aku ingin kau menjelaskan bagaimana para raja naga bisa tersegel oleh klab Dewi ? " tanya naruto_

" **Baik akan aku jelaskan ?** "

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **HAI PARA READER, GIMANA FANFIC YANG INI ? . KU HARAP KALIAN MENYUKAI NYA.**

 **DAN SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR INGIN MINTA MAAF, BAHWA SAYA TIBA TIBA SAJA MENGUBAH JUDUL DARI FANFIC INI. DAN SAYA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH PADA PARA READER DAN AUTHOR YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SAYA KRITIKAN.**

 **DAN SAYA AKAN MEMBERI TAHUKAN PADA KALIAN BAHWA FANFIC INI KEMUNGKINAN BESAR TIDAK AKAN SAMA DENGAN LN NYA. DAN FANFIC INI ADALAH GABUNGAN DARI :**

 **NARUTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **FAIRY TAIL.**

 **NANATSU NO TAIZAI**

 **?**

 **OKE HANYA ITU YANG AKAN SAYA SAMPAI, JIKA TERDAPAT KESALAHAN TOLONG PARA SENIOR MAU MEMBERIKAN SARAN DAN KRITIKAN NYA.**

 **SAYA**

 **YAMI DRAGON SLAYER**

 **LOG OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SAVIOR : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [ Masashi kishimoto ] x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [ Ichie ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

 **PUKUL 21.00 Malam, KOTA KUOH**

Malam hari, merupakan dimana semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh orang orang harus berhenti. Dikarenakan merupakan waktu dimana setiap orang untuk beristirahat. Dan di sebuah rumah terlihat seorang remaja yang masih terjaga dialah Naruto Namikaze.

" _Acno aku ingin kau memberi tahu ku bagaimana para raja naga bisa tersegel oleh klan dewi ? " tanya naruto_

" _**Baik akan aku beri tahu kau, tapi tidak disini ?**_ _"_

" _Apa maksud tidak disini ? "_

" _**Aku akan menceritakan nya di minscipe mu ? "**_ _ucap Acnologia_

" _Baik_! "

Dan Naruto pun menutup mata nya dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam minscipe nya.

 **MINSCIPE NARUTO**

Terlihat seekor naga yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar dan memiliki sepasang sayap yang besar dan ekor yang sangat tajam, dia la Acnologia sang raja naga kegelapan. Dan di atas kepala Acnologia terlihat Naruto yang yang sedang berdiri.

" Baik acno sekarang mulai lah untuk bercerita ? " ucap Naruto

" **Ya, dasar tidak sabaran !** " ucap Acnologia

" Kau bilang apa barusan acno ? "

" **Tidak sabaran !** "

" Kau... kau "

" **Apa ?** "

" Dasar arang ! " ucap Nar

" **Beraninya kau mengejek ku dasar durian ! "** balas Acnologia

" Batu bara ! "

" **Kepala durian** "

Begitu lah pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Acnologia.

" Cukup, aku kesini ingin mendengar cerita mu, bukan untuk bertengkar ? "

" **Salah sendiri, kau yang mulai duluan** "

" Ya ya aku salah. Sekarang cepat kau ceritakan ? "

" **Baik dan kau sebaiknya perhatian baik ?** "

" Apa maksud mu ! "

 **WUSH**

Tiba tiba pemandangan minscipe Naruto berubah.

" Dimana kita acno ? " Ucap Naruto.

" **Kita masih di minscipe mu tetapi , minscipe mu terhubung dengan ku. Dan secara kebetulan minscipe mu juga terhubung dengan pikiran ku !** " jelas Acnologia

" Berarti sekarang, kau sedang memperlihatkan ingatan mu pada ku ? " tanya Naruto

" **Ya, dan kau sebaiknya perhatikan apa yang akan kau lihat !** " ucap Acnologia

 **MEMORY ACNOLOGIA ( FLASHBECK ) ON**

Disebuah kerjaan, tepatnya kerajaan Lioness terdapat sebuah kelompok yang dikenal dengan sebutan The Slayer of Magic. Mereka adalah para prajurit kerajaan yang paling ditakuti sekaligus dihormati. Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang begitu besar sehingga mereka ditakuti oleh para musuh mereka. Dan suatu ketika, mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi dari sang raja.

" Dancho anda sudah ditunggu oleh yang mulia ke ruangannya ? "

Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

" Ya, terima kasih Igneel ! " Ucap sang Ketua a.k.a Acnologia

Dan Acnologia pun pergi menuju tempat pertemuan nya dengan yang mulia. Dan di selama perjalanan Acnologia sering disapa oleh para penduduk dan para prajurit. Sesampai nya Acnologia di depan ruangan sang raja, dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang cukup dia kenal.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Acnologia pun mengetuk pintu tempat pertemuan tersebut.

" Masuk " Ucap sang Raja

Dan Acnologia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan tersebut sudah dihadiri oleh para petinggi kerajaan dan para kesatria Agung kerajaan tersebut.

" Silahkan duduk Acnologia ? " ucap sang raja

" Baik yang mulia ! "

Dan Acnologia pun duduk di samping tempat duduk sang Raja.

" Baik, karena semua nya sudah berkumpul. Maka saya akan memulainya ? " ucap sang Raja

" Silahkan yang mulia "

" Baik, alasan saya mengumpulkan kalian para petinggi kerajaan dan para kesatria Agung kerajaan adalah untuk membahas tentang perang ? "

" Apa maksud anda yang mulia ? " tanya salah satu Kesatria Agung.

" Maksud saya adalah bahwa kerajaan tetangga kita, Camelot mengirim surat pernyataan perang kepada kerajaan kita !" ucap sang raja

" Apa bagaimana bisa ? "

"Mereka menentang kita untuk membangkitkan Klan Iblis, Karena menurut mereka bawah membangkitkan Klan Iblis sama saja menciptakan bencana kepada seluruh wilayah Britania ? " ucap sang raja

" Jika mereka menentang kebangkitan Klan Iblis dan menyatakan perang, maka kita Kerajaan Lioness akan melawan balik mereka. Bahwa kebangkitan klan iblis akan membuat kerajaan kita bertambah kuat dan membuat kita hidup abadi ! " ucap Acnologia

" Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Acnologia-sama, bahwa kebangkitan klan iblis akan membuat kita. Kerajaan Lioness menjadi lebih kuat, dan jika klan iblis sudah bangkitnya maka, sangat besar kemungkinan kita untuk menguasai seluruh Britania ? " ucap sang penasehat kerajaan.

" Baik, karena para setiap petinggi dan kesatria Agung menyetujui untuk melakukan perlawanan kepada kerajaan Camelot, maka untuk setiap komandan kesatria suci untuk menyiapkan seluruh pasukan nya ? " Perintah sang raja.

" Siap laksanakan ! "

Ucap para Kesatria Agung, dan para kesatria Agung tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Dan untuk Acnologia, kau siapkan seluruh tim mu. Karena seluruh tim mu akan berada di barisan terdepan ? " Perintah sang raja

" Sial laksanakan, yang mulia ! "

Dan Acnologia pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut, dan Acnologia pun pergi menuju tempat seluruh anggota tim nya berada. Sesampai nya Acnologia di tempat tim nya, dia pun masuk.

" Semua nya, dengar kan aku dulu ? " ucap Acnologia

" Hai, Dancho ! "

" Sekarang aku ingin kalian semua untuk mempersiapkan peralatan perang kalian, karena kita akan pergi menuju tempat tersegel nya Klan Iblis ?"

" Hai Dancho "

Dan seluruh anggota tim Acnologia pun pergi menyiapkan peralatan perang mereka.

" _Sedikit lagi kebangkitan klan iblis akan bangkit ! "_

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu di pintu Gerbang Kerajaan Lioness. Mereka adalah kelompok Acnologia.

" Baiklah, Dengar kan aku ? " ucap Acnologia

" Hai Dancho "

" Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke tempat tersegel nya klan iblis, dan jalur yang kita ambil adalah jalur yang kemungkinan besar akan melewati kerajaan Camelot. Dan jika kita bertemu dengan kesatria dari Camelot kalian ku izin kan untuk melawan atau pun membunuh. Mengerti ? "

" Hai Dancho " Balas seluruh anggota tim Acnologia.

" Bagus, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang ? "

Dan seluruh anggota Acnologia pun berangkat menggunakan kuda. Mereka melewati hutan hutan, gurun pasir, dan melewati kerajaan Camelot. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka sudah banyak membunuh para kesatria Camelot. Mereka membunuh dimulai dari pangkat terendah yaitu murid kesatria suci, tingkat menengah yaitu kesatria suci, dan terakhit kesatria suci tingkat Diamond.

" Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat tersegel nya klan iblis. Dan kalian tetap waspada ? " ucap Acnologia

" Hai Dancho "

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tersegel nya klan iblis. Tempat tersegel nya klan iblis a tepat berada di sebuah danau yang cukup besar.

" Sekarang kalian pergi ke setiap sisi danau, dan bentuk pola segi enam, dan jika kalian sudah sampai beri tanda, dan Igneel kau tetap disini ? " perintah Acnologia

" Hai "

Dan seluruh anggota Acnologia pun menyebar ke setiap sisi danau terbesar.

 **BLAAAR**

Dan dari langit terlihat sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari setiap sisi danau tersebut.

" Dancho mereka sudah berada di posisi mereka ? " ucap Igneel

" Ya dan kau sebaik nya memulai mengeluarkan energi mu ? "

" Hai Dancho "

 **WUSH**

Dan dari setiap sisi danau keluar sebuah cahaya yang membentuk sebuah pilar.

" Bagus, saat nya kebangkitan klan iblis ! " ucap Acnologia.

Dan Acnologia pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya kearah danau tersebut.

" _**Dekapan yang erat. Dengan kekuatan tak terbatas. Bebaskan lah mereka yang telah lama kalian tahan**_ _"_

 **BLAAAR**

Tercipta lah sebuah portal di tengah tengah danau tersebut.

" _**Tetesan air suci. Yang berisi kekuatan kegelapan**_ _"_

Dan tiba tiba celah portal tersebut mulai membesar.

" _**Lepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu para iblis tersebut**_ _"_

Tiba tiba keluar sebuah lengan yang cukup besar dari portal tersebut.

" _**Lepaskan mereka dari kehampaan abadi. Kembali kan semua ingatan mereka. Bangkitkan mereka dari tidurnya yang panjang**_ _"_

 **BLAAAR**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan dari celah portal tersebut.

" **Musnah lah segel suci** "

 **BLAAAR**

Terjadilah ledakan di setiap sisi danau tersebut. Dan tiba tiba

 **GROOOOOAR**

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah auman dari setiap sisi danau tersebut. Dan ketika auman tersebut sudah berhenti, terlihat lah sosok makhluk raksasa di setiap sisi danau.

" Apa yang ter... AAAAAAAARG "

Tiba tiba Acnologia merasa kesakitan di seluruh tubuh nya. Dan ketika rasa sakit nya sudah menghilang, Acnologia pun merasa sesuatu pada tubuh nya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ku ? "

Dan ketika Acnologia mendekat ke arah sungai, dia benar benar terkejut. Tubuh nya berubah menjadi besar, memiliki sepasang sayap yang besar dan ekor yang sangat tajam.

" Aku berubah menjadi Naga ! "

Dan tiba tiba datang enam ekor naga dari setiap sisi danau.

" Dancho, anda juga ikutan berubah ! " Ucap seekor naga berwarna merah a.k.a Igneel.

" Ya, Hahahahahaha sekarang saat nya kita menghancurkan Camelot ! "

" Hai Dancho ! "

Dan ketujuh ekor naga tersebut pun terbang menuju Camelot. Dan sesampainya mereka disana, mereka pun langsung melakukan serangan.

 **BLAAAR**

Terjadi ledakan di seluruh penjuru Camelot, dan dari sebelah utara terdapat pasukan lioness yang siap menyerang. Dan pada saat keadaan Camelot sedang kacau kacau nya, tiba tiba tercipta sebuah celah dimensi, dan dari celah dimensi tersebut keluarlah satu batalion pasukan Klan Dewi.

" Sebagian Lindungi seluruh penduduk Camelot, dan sebagainya lagi ikut berperang melawan kerajaan Lioness dan para Naga ? " Perintah dari Sang komandan.

" Hai "

Dan seluruh pasukan Lioness mulai terdesak, dan diantara tujuh naga sudah ada yang tewas.

" Dancho apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " Tanya Igneel

" Serang merek dengan seluruh kekuatan kalian ! " Ucap Acnologia

Dan pada saat Acnologia lengah, tiba tiba datang salah seorang dari Klan Dewi.

" Kami sudah siap Taicho ? " Ucap Salah Seorang dari Klan Dewi.

" Bagus, sekarang saat nya kita menyegel seluruh Pasukan Lioness dan para naga ! "

Dan ketika upacara penyegelan akan dimulai, tiba tiba Acnologia membunuh Salah satu Pasukan Klan Dewi.

" Danco, apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Igneel

" Hahahaha, tentu saja melarikan diri, dan kalian selamat tidur panjang ? "

Dan Acnologia pun terbang menjauh dari tempat tersebut. dan tanpa sengaja komandan dari klan dewi melihat Acnologia menjauh.

" Kau Harus dimusnahkan ! " Ucap sang pemimpin Klan Dewi.

 **Light of Death**

Dan sang pemimpin Klan Dewi tersebut menembakan cahaya nya ke arah Acnologia, dan ketika cahaya tersebut mengenai Acnologia. Dan seketika tubuh Acnologia pun menghilang.

" Aaaaaaaaarg " Teriak Acnologia

Dan para Klan Dewi pun bersiap siap untuk melakukan penyegelan terhadap seluruh Pasukan Lioness dan Para Naga

 **Sealing Emptiness**

Dan seluruh pasukan Lioness dan para naga pun menghilang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah menceritakan tentang kenapa Acnologia dianggap penghisap, Naruto pun mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Acnologia selanjutnya.

" Jadi kau dulunya seorang manusia ? " tanya Naruto

" **Ya, dan aku pun bereinkarnasi menjadi menjadi sebuah sacred gear !** "

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang Acno ? " tanya Naruto

" **Aku akan melawan para raja naga, karena aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan !** "

" Begitu ? "

" **Ya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan nya sendiri, jadi apa kau mau membantu ku Naruto ?** "

" Tentu "

Dan setelah percakapan tersebut, Naruto pun keluar dari minscipe nya.

 **Pukul 05.45 Pagi, Kota Kuoh**

Pagi hari kota kuoh, merupakan pagi yang dimana setiap makhluk hidup akan terbangun. Karena mereka akan melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka. Begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Naruto yang selalu saja bangun kesiangan entah apa yang barusan di mimpi kan nya, tiba tiba dia terbangun pada saat hanya beberapa orang yang terbangun.

" Hoammmmm... Sudah pagi ya ? " tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Naruto pun bangkitkan dari ranjang nya yang hangat, dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Dan setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian nya, bukan pakai sekolah nya. Melainkan memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan celana olahraga berwarna oranye.

" Sepertinya ka-chan masih tidur, Hm...waktu ku masih banyak sebelum berangkat sekolah ? "

Naruto pun keluar dari rumah, dan dia pun pergi menuju taman di dekat rumah nya untuk berlatih.

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau latih kekuatan fisik mu ?**_ _" ucap Acnologia_

" _Ya akan aku lakukan, dan apa kau tau cara meningkatkan kekuatan cakra ku ? "_

" _**Tentu, dengan memperbanyak latihan mu, kau hanya harus berlari sejauh 10 km saja !**_ _"_

" _Apa 10 km kata mu, kau ingin membunuh ku acno ? "_

" _**Tidak, tapi hanya itu satu satunya cara supaya kekuatan cakra mu bertambah ?**_ _"_

" _Hm...kau benar. Dan lagi pula kekuatan api amaterasu ku masih lemah, bahkan menurut legenda nya bahwa api amaterasu tidak akan pernah padam selama tujuh hari tujuan malam ? "_

" _**Ya, karena api amaterasu mu tidak terlalu kuat. Dan api mu itu hanya api biasa, bukan amaterasu mu ?**_ _"_

" _Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku mulai berlari "_

Akhirnya Naruto pun berlari mengelilingi taman tersebut selam satu jam, tiga puluh menit.

" Hah...hah benar benar melelahkan kan, dan sekarang aku harus pergi sekolah ? " ucap Naruto

Dan Naruto pun berlari menuju rumahnya, kenapa dia berlari. Karena saat ini hari sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15 pagi, dan sekitar 45 menit lagi, jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

" Tadaima ka-chan ? "

" Okaerinasai Naru, kau dari mana saja ? "

" Aku dari taman, aku habis olahraga dan sekarang aku harus mandi lagi dan langsung berangkat sekolah "

" Kalau begitu cepat, dan setelah itu datang ke meja maka ? "

" Hai ka-chan "

Naruto pun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Naruto pun langsung mengenakan pakaian sekolah nya. Dan Naruto pun langsung pergi ke ruangan makan.

" Ka-chan hari ini aku tidak saran ya ? " ucap Naruto

" Kenapa ? "

" Sebentar lagi, jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Jadi aku harus berangkat ! "

" Tidak, kamu harus makan ? "Ucap sang Ka-chan,

Dan tiba tiba rambut sang ibu melambai lambaikan seperti ekor. Dan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menakutkan.

" Ta...tapi aku akan telat ? " Balas Naruto

" Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekolah ! " Ucap Ka-chan

" Terima kasih ka-chan. "

Dan Naruto pun pergi ke sekolah dengan terburu buru, karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.51 .Sementara itu, setelah Naruto pergi.

" Meliodas, sudah siap ? " panggil Ka-chan

" Hai ka-chan "

Dan tiba tiba Meliodas keluar, dan memperlihatkan nya memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh.

" Wah, kau terlihat tampan menggunakan serangan tersebut "

" Terima kasih ka-chan ? "

" Tidak perlu, kau sudah ka-chan anggap sebagai anak ka-chan juga ! "

" Terima kasih "

" Ya, dan sekarang kamu sarapan dan kita berangkat sama sama ? "

" Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok "

" Iya, tapi ka-chan juga berangkat ke sekolah. Karena ka-chan mengajar disana ! " Ucap Ka-chan.

" Baik "

Dan Meliodas pun pergi ke ruang makan. Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah sampai ke sekolah, terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sementara itu.

" Hah...hah...hah... benar benar melelahkan ? " ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun memulai lagi berlari ke kelas nya. Dan sesampai nya Naruto di kelas nya, masih terlihat sang guru belum datang.

" Pagi semua ? " Sapa Naruto ke dalam kelas

" Pagi, juga Naruto/ Kun / San. " Balas semua murid.

Dan naruto pun berjalan ke tempat duduk nya dengan sangat lambat nya.

" Pagi Sona ? " Sapa Naruto.

" Pagi Naruto, Kau kenapa Naruto ? " Tanya Sona.

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku lelah, berlari dari Rumah ke sekolah benar benar melelahkan " ucap Naruto.

" Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan mu ? "

" Aku sedang masa latihan, jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan ku, dan aku akan menggunakannya hanya saat terdesak saja ! "

" Begitu "

Setelah percakapan tersebut, tiba tiba sang guru pun datang.

" Pagi semua ? "

" Pagi Sensei " Balas semua murid.

" Baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran. Sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian, masuk lah Orohime-san " panggil Sang Guru.

Dan masuk lah murid baru tersebut, dia memiliki rambut oranye yang cukup panjang, mungkin sepanjang panggul nya, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat, dan tidak lupa juga memiliki dada yang tidak kalah besar dengan dada milik Rias.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu " Ucap Sensei.

" Halo semua nya, perkenalkan kan nama ku Orohime Inoue dan kalian boleh memanggil ku Inoe, aku pindahan dari SMA Karakura. Jadi mohon kerja sama nya teman teman ? "

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, tiba tiba kelas tersebut menjadi ricuh.

" Owww, inoe boleh minta nomor telepon mu ? "

" Apa kau sudah punya pacar ? "

" Kau tinggal di mana ? "

Begitu lah tanya para murid laki laki di kelas tersebut dengan meriah nya, kecuali Naruto yang selalu melihat nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Acno apa kau merasakan nya ? "_

" _**Ya, seperti nya dia memiliki sacred gear yang cukup hebat**_ _"_

" _Ya, dan aku akan memasukkan dia kedalam anggota keluarga ku "_

Dan tiba tiba sang sensei memanggil Naruto.

" Namikaze-san bisa kau angkat tangan mu ? "

" Hai sensei "

Dan naruto pun mengangkat tangan nya.

" Baiklah Orohime-san kau duduk disamping Namikaze-san ? "

" Hai Sensei "

Dan Inoe pun berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dan selama Inoe berjalan ke Naruto banyak para murid melihat ke arah Naruto.

" _Sial, mereka menatap ku, seperti ingin memakan ku saja, dan kenapa juga Sona menatap ku seperti itu ? "_ Batin Naruto.

" Hei apa aku boleh aku duduk disini ? " tanya Inoe.

" Tentu, dan panggil saja aku Naruto ! " Balas Naruto

Dan inoe pun duduk disamping Naruto, sementara itu Sona terus memperlihatkan tatapan membunuh nya kearah Naruto.

" _Sial, Apa mau mu Sona ? "_

Dan setelah itu, Sona kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

" Maaf " Ucap seseorang disamping Naruto.

" Ya, ada apa Inoe-chan ? "tanya Naruto

Dan seakan perkataan Naruto tersebut, membuat seluruh siswi di kelas tersebut termasuk Sona memperlihatkan tatapan membunuh kearah Naruto. Sementara itu wajah Inoe sudah memerah karena dia baru saja dipanggil dengan suffix chan.

 **Waktu Istirahat**

Terlihat seorang pria yang kelihatannya tidak bersemangat, dialah Naruto.

" _Perutku lapar sekali ? "_

Dan ketika Naruto ingin pergi ke kantin, tiba tiba salah satu temannya memanggil.

" Naruto, ada seseorang yang mencari mu ? "

" Hm siapa ? "

" Adik mu ! "

" _Adik, ku rasa aku tidak memiliki adik ? "_ Batin Naruto

Naruto pun berjalan dengan loyo nya kearah pintu kelasnya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto. Bahwa yang berada di depan pintu adalah Meliodas.

" Me...Meliodas apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "tanya Naruto

" Aku kesini, karena Ka-chan menyuruh ku untuk mengarahkan bekal untuk Nii-san ? "

" Oh, terima kasih. Apa kau didaftarkan Ka-chan di sekolah ini ? "

" Iya ? "

" Oh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas mu Meliodas ? "

" Hai "

Meliodas pun pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

" _Sebaiknya aku makan di atap saja ? "_

Naruto pun pergi, dan tampa disadari oleh nya. Bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti nya. Dan ketika Naruto akan sampai di atap sekolahnya. Naruto pun berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk ke atap sekolah.

" Keluar kau ? " ucap Naruto

Namun tidak ada respon dari orang tersebut.

" _Dilihat dari aura nya, dia iblis. Tapi aura nya bercampur antara aura Dari Naga ? "_

Dan tanpa disadari oleh orang tersebut, tiba tiba mata kanannya Naruto Berubah.

 **RINNE SHARINGAN**

Dan Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah belakang nya.

 **Tendō : Busho ten'in**

Tiba tiba tubuh orang yang mengikuti Naruto tertarik oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tidak kasat mata.

" Sial, Terima ini " Ucap orang yang mengikuti Naruto tersebut.

Dan tiba tiba orang misterius tersebut mengeluarkan sacred gear nya, dan dia mengarahkan sacred gear kearah Naruto.

" Ikat "

Dan dari sacred gear keluar sebuah tali yang cukup panjang, dan tali tersebut telah melilit Naruto.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

" _Jika aku menggunakan Shinra Tensei, maka sekolah ini akan hancur ? " pikir Naruto._

" _**Gunakan kekuatan teleportasi fafnir, dan bawa dia kebelakang sekolah ?**_ _" ucap Acnologia_

" _Kau benar acno ! "_

Dan Naruto pun menon-aktifkan mata nya, dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah gauntle di tangan kanan Naruto.

 **Power of Fafnir : Teleport**

Dan seketika Naruto dan orang misterius tersebut berpindah tempat kebelakang sekolah, tepatnya di belakang sekolah, yaitu hutan akademi kuoh.

" Siapa kau dan ada urusan apa kau dengan ku ? " tanya Naruto

Namun tidak ada respon dari orang tersebut, dan setelah diperhatikan orang misterius tersebut adalah salah satu murid kuoh akademi sekaligus anggota osis, Genshiro Saji pemegang sacred gear Absorption Line.

" Saji lepaskan ikatan mu ini ? " Perintah Naruto

Dan sekali lagi tidak ada respon dari saji.

" _**Naruto, coba kau perhatikan mata nya ?**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" _Mata nya, menang nya kenapa ? "_

" _**Kau tidak sadar, dia baru saja dikendalikan oleh seseorang, dan bola mata nya berwarna hitam, seharusnya coklat !**_ _"_

" _Kau benar ? "_

" _**Sebaiknya kau ikat dia dulu menggunakan kekuatan ku**_ _" ucap Acnologia_

" _Baik "_

Dan tiba tiba tali yang mengikat Naruto pun terputus.

 **The True of Acnologia : Chains of Darkness**

Dan tiba tiba muncul rantai rantai berwarna hitam dari belakang Naruto. Dan Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah saji.

" Ikat "

Dan rantai rantai tersebut melesat kearah Saji, dan ketika rantai rantai tersebut hampir mendekat Saji. Tiba tiba terjadi ledaka diruangan Guru.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " tanya Naruto

" **Naruto apa kau bisa mendengar ku ?** " tanya sebuah suara.

" Siap itu, tunjukan dirimu ! " Ucap Naruto.

" **Aku berada di depan mu Naruto ? "**

Dan ketika Naruto Melihat ke depan, hanya terlihat Saji.

" **Ya, aku yang sudah merasuki tubuh anak ini ?** " ucapnya

" Apa mau mu ? "

" **Kebangkitan para raja naga ?** "

" Apa kebangkitan raja naga, siapa kau ? "

" **Kau tidak perlu tau, tapi yang pasti adalah bahwa orang tua mu ada berada di tangan ku saat ini ?** "

" Apa, jangan bilang kalau... "

" **Ya, ka-chan tercinta mu ?** "

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, tiba tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan di tempat Naruto.

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan terlihat dari tubuh Naruto Keluar sepasang sayap Naga berwarna hitam.

" Akan ku bunuh kau Orga ! " ucap Naruto dengan sangat marah nya.

" **Oh, akhirnya kau tau. Kalau begitu coba saja ?** "

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, tubuh Saji pun akhirnya jatuh. Naruto pun berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan keberadaan Orga, meskipun sangat susah.

" _Ketemu ! "_

 **WUSH**

Setelah menemukan keberadaan Orga, Naruto pun mengepakan kedua sayap nya, dan melesat ketempat tujuan nya. Dan dari kejauhan terlihat Orga yang sedang duduk disebuah batu yang cukup besar.

TAP

Naruto pun mendarat tepat didepan Orga.

" Dimana Ka-chan ku ? " Teriak Naruto

" Sudah ku bunuh ? " ucap Orga dengan santai nya.

" Dasar Keparat ! "

Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terlindung oleh gauntle kearah Orga.

 **BLAAAR**

Dan terjadi ledaka, setelah pukulan Naruto mengenai Orga.

" Ya, bagus seperti itu, keluarkan seluruh amarah dan kebencian mu ? " ucap Orga

" Diam kau ? "

 **The True of Acnologia : The Verge of Collopse**

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah meteor yang sangat besar yang jatuh dari langit.

" Ya, keluarkan seluruh kekuatan mu ? "

 **The True of Kirin : Lance lightning**

Dan ketika meteor tersebut hampir mengenai Orga, tiba tiba meteor tersebut meledak dan menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil.

 **Grooooar**

Terdengar sebuah auman, tepat didepan orga. Dan ketika seluruh serpihan meteor tersebut menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah menjadi hitam.

 **The True of Acnologia : Potectuve Eternal Night**

Dan tiba tiba, terbuat lah sebuah kubus tang cukup besar yang berwarna hitam pekat.

" Hahahahah, ingin bertarung habis habisan. Akan aku hadapi ? "

 **The True of Kirin : Final From.**

Dan tiba tiba berkumpul energi listrik dan halilintar ditangan kanan Orga.

 **Trident God of Thunder**

Muncullah sebuah trisula ditangan Orga.

" Kita mulai ? "

Setelah itu, Orga pun melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **The True of Acnologia : The First Stage Revival**

Dan tiba tiba kedua tangan Naruto berubah menjadi tangan Naga. Dan Naruto pun juga ikut ikutan melesat kearah Orga.

 **BLAAAR**

 **BLAAAAR**

 **BLAAAR**

Dan terjadilah saling adu kekuatan, dan setiap kali mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka, maka akan terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Sementara itu diluar pelindung Naruto. Sudah berdiri ketiga pemimpin setiap Kubu. Dari kubu Tenshi adalah Michael, Kubu Da-tenshi adalah Azazel, dan dari kubu Akuma adalah Sirzechs Gremory-Lucifer.

" Benar benar pertarungan yang sangat dasyat ? " ucap Azazel

" Kau benar, tapi aku khawatir. Naruto seperti nya sudah kehilangan kendali terhadap diri nya ! " Ucap Sirzechs

" Kau benar ? " Balas Michael

Dan tiba tiba, terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat bahkan sangat besar.

" Mereka akan menghancurkan bumi, jika seperti ini ? " ucap Michael

Sementara itu. Terlihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah sangat mengerikan. Begitu pula dengan Orga.

" Hahahah, benar benar menyenangkan. Terima ini ? "

 **The True of Kirin : Electromagnetic Wave**

Dan Orga pun menembakan serangan sangat dasyat kearah Naruto.

 **The True of Acnologia : Dragon Claw Death**

Dan Naruto Pun menebaskan cakar naga nya kedepan, dan tiba tiba tercipta sebuah gelombang energi yang melesat kearah Orga.

 **BLAAAR**

Dan seketika kedua serangan tingkat tinggi tersebut bertemu.

 **Grooooooar**

Dan Naruto pun mengaum untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **The True of Acnologia : The Second Stage Revival**

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah ekor tang cukup besar dan diujung nya terdapat sebuah benda runcing. Dan ekor tersebut muncul dari Naruto.

" Sial, dia sudah masuk tahap kedua ? "

 **The True of Acnologia : Poisonous Tail Puncture**

Dan ekor tersebut melesat kearah Orga.

 **TRAAANG**

Dan ekor tersebut berhasil ditahan oleh Orga.

" Akan ku keluarkan seluruh kekuatan ku "

 **The True of Kirin : Final From**

Dan tiba tiba trisula Orga lenyap, dan dari dari langit jatuh sebuah cahaya. Dan cahaya tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh Orga.

 **Arc Sky**

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut mulai pudar, terlihat sebuah busur yang cukup besar berada di tangan Orga.

" Makan ini ? "

 **The True of Kirin : Arrow Destruction**

Dan muncullah sebuah anak panah tepat di busur tersebut.

" Hyaaaaa "

Dan panah tersebut ditembakkan keatas, dan ketika panah tersebut sampai di atas. Terjadilah sebuah badai, dan dari atas tersebut keluarlah halilintar yang menyambar kearah Naruto.

 **The True of Acnologia : Gate of Hell**

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar dibelakang Naruto.

 **Summon : Asmodeus**

Dan dari gerbang tersebut keluarlah sosok raksasa yang memiliki tiga kepala, kepala pertama nya berbentuk seperti banteng, kepala kedua nya berbentuk seperti manusia, dan kepala ketiga nya berbentuk seperti domba jantan. Memilik ekor ular dan dari mulutnya muncul api dan berdudukan diatas naga neraka. Dan ditangan kanan nya memegang sebuah tongkat.

" **Siapa yang berani berani nya memanggil ku ?** " tanya Asmodeus.

Dan ketika Asmodeus melihat kebelakang terlihat Naruto yang keadaannya sangat parah.

" **Jadi kau yang memanggil ku, bocah ?** "

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dan tiba tiba gerbang tersebut tertutup.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan bocah, cepat kau buka gerbang nya lagi ? "**

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

" **Sialan kau bocah** "

Dan Asmodeus mengarah kan tongkat nya kearah Naruto.

 **Hell's Fire**

Dan tiba tiba dai tubuh Naruto muncul sebuah api, dan api tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar.

 **Groooooar**

" **Hahahah, kau akan mati bocah** " Ucap Asmodeus

 **Gakidō**

Dan tiba tiba api tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

" **Apa dia menyerap api ku ? "**

Dan tiba tiba, dari Mata kanan Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

 **Amaterasu**

Dan tiba tiba muncul api hitam di tubuh Asmodeus

" **Hahahaha, kau pikir api ini bisa... Aaaaaaaaarg** "

Dan tiba tiba Asmodeus merasakan kesakitan dan panas pada tubuh nya.

" _Api itu lebih kuat dari api yang pernah di keluarkan nya ? "_ Batin Orga

Dan tiba tiba ekor Naruto melesat kearah Orga, dan tiba tiba...

 **The True of Acnologia : Suction Core of Life**

Tubuh Asmodeus terjatuh, dan tiba tiba tubuh Asmodeus tersebut berubah menjadi abu.

" _Dia menghisap inti kehidupan nya ? "_

 **The True of Acnologia : Ghost of Regret**

Dan tiba tiba muncul gumpalan gumpalan cahaya didekat Naruto. Dan gumpalan gumpalan cahaya tersebut menyatu tepat didepan Naruto.

 **The True of Acnologia : Death End**

Dan gumpalan cahaya tersebut melesat ke arah Orga.

" Sial ? "

 **The True of Kirin : Lightning End**

Dan Orga pun menembakan Panah nya yang berukuran besar kearah serangan Naruto.

 **BLAAAAR**

Dan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat, dan ledakan tersebut langsung menghancurkan pelindung buatan Naruto. Dan setelah ledakan tersebut menghilang terlihat kondisi Orga yang cukup parah, dan kondisi Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Hah...hah... Untung saja aku masih...hah...hah sempat melindungi tubuh ku menggunakan kekuatan ku ? " ucap Orga

" _Sepertinya dia sudah kembali normal, dan sebaiknya ku bawa saja orang tuanya ? "_ Batin Orga.

 **SRIIING**

Dan tiba tiba Orga menghilang dari tempat tersebut, dan Orga pun muncul tepat di depan pemimpin setiap Kubu.

" Kalian, katakan pada nya. Bahwa orang tuanya ada ditangan ku, dan jika dia ingin orang tuanya kembali. Dia harus bertambah kuat. Kalian mengerti ? " ucap Orga

" Tidak "

Dan Azazel pun melesat kearah Orga, dan sebelum Azazel sampai di tempat Orga. Orga sudah menghilang.

" Sial, dia pergi ? " ucap Azazel

" Sudah lah Azazel, lebih baik kita bawa Naruto ketempat adik ku ? " ucap Sirzechs

" Tidak, kau saja. Aku akan mempersiapkan sacred gear buatan ku "

Dan Azazel pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

" Aku juga Sirzechs "

Dan Michael pun terbang menuju langit. Sementara itu Sirzechs yang melihat kepergian pemimpin kubu tersebut pergi. Diapun juga pergi sambil membawa tubuh Naruto.

 **Ruangan club ORC**

Diruangan club ORC, sudah berkumpul beberapa iblis dan seorang manusia.

" Bucho, gempa nya sudah berhenti ? " ucap Issei

" Kau benar Issei, gempa nya sudah berhenti "

" Sona apa kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Rias

" Ya, aku baik baik saja " balas Sona

" Kau baik baik saja Inoue-san ? " tanya Sona

" Ya "

Dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir diruang tersebut. Dan setelah lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang muncul Sirzechs yang sedang menggendong Naruto.

" Nii-sama apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " Tanya Rias

" Naruto baru saja bertarung, dan dia kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan ? " ucap Sirzechs

" Asia, tolong sembuh kan Naruto-kun ? " panggil Rias

" Hai Bucho ! "

Dan asia pun mendekat kearah Naruto, dan meletakan kedua tangan nya ke dada Naruto.

 **SRIING**

Dan dari tangan Asia keluar cahaya berwarna hijau, namun sinar tersebut tidak merespon terhadap tubuh Naruto.

" Bagaimana Asia ? " tanya Rias

" Sepertinya tubuh Naruto-san tidak merespon kekuatan ku ! " ucap Asia

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " ucap Rias

" Biar aku saja yang melakukan nya ? " ucap Inoue

" Apa kau bisa ? " tanya Sona

" Ya aku bisa ! " balas Inoue

" Baik lah " ucap Sona

Dan Inoue pun mendekat kearah Naruto dan Inoue pun mengambil sesuatu dari kepala nya. Dan ternyata yang diambil oleh Inoue adalah sebuah jepit rambut yang berbentuk seperti bunga salju. Dan tiba tiba jepit rambut tersebut bertambah jumlahnya menjadi tiga. Setelah itu jepit rambut tersebut menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto, berbentuk seperti Segitiga.

 **Soten Kisshan**

Dan tiba tiba luka diseluruh tubuh Naruto Mulai memudar.

" Kau memiliki sacred gear yang menarik " Ucap Sirzechs

" Terima kasih "

Dan proses penyembuhan Naruto berlangsung selama Satu jam. Setelah satu jam, seluruh luka ditubuh Naruto sudah menghilang.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " Tanya Inoue

" Sepertinya dia kehilangan kendali, karena orang tua nya baru saja diculik oleh seseorang. Dan orang tersebut memiliki dendam terhadap Naruto ? " ucap Sirzechs

" Begitu, apa sebaiknya kita panggil anggota peerage Naruto ? " ucap Sona

" Kau benar " Balas Rias

Dan ketika Rias akan pergi ketempat peerage nya Naruto, tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam didalam ruangan tersebut. Dan ketika lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan bola mata berwarna hijau.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Sirzechs

" Nii-sama, tenaga dulu. Dia anggota keluarga Naruto-kun ! "

" Begitu ? "

" Ada apa kau kesini Meliodas ? " tanya seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Meliodas, dan memiliki rambut berwarna silver.

" Aku kesini ingin memberitahukan, kalau ka-chan menghilang dari rumah ? " ucap Meliodas

" Kami sudah tau, dan soal ka-chan Naruto. Seperti dia diculik oleh seseorang ? " ucap Sona

" Apa diculik ? , lalu apa yang terjadi pada Dancho ku ? "

" Dia baru saja bertarung dengan orang yang menculik Ka-chan nya "

Dan tiba tiba saja, mata kanan Naruto terbunuh dan memperlihatkan mata yang memiliki warna merah dengan pola riak air dan di keliling oleh sembilan tomoe. Dan dari mata tersebut keluar sebuah akar yang sangat kecil, dan akar tersebut mengelilingi seluruh bagian mata kanannya Naruto.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Rias

" Aku tidak tau, dan seperti kekuatan ku ditolak oleh Naruto-kun ! " ucap Inoue

 **MINSCIPE NARUTO**

Sementara itu di alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata dengan bola mata berwarna merah dan pada bagian luar bola mata tersebut berwarna hitam.

" **Siapa kau ?** " tanya Acnologia

" Kau tidak perlu tau, dan yang pasti... "

Dan orang misterius tersebut mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Naruto, dan tiba tiba saja keluarlah kedua pedang Naruto, Shusui dan Nuibari.

" **Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kedua pedang tersebut ?** " ucap Acnologia

" Kau akan tau sendiri, dan sebelum itu. Kau lebih baik bersiap siap, bahwa kebangkitan Dari Raja Naga sudah dekat ? "

" **Kau tau tentang kebangkitan Raja Naga ?** "

" Ya, kau dan Naruto akan melawan para Raja Naga tersebut. Dan pada saat segel tersebut sudah dilepaskan, bukan hanya para Raja Naga saja yang akan bangkit terapi seluruh pasukan tentara tengkorak akan bangkit. Dan setiap prajurit tengkorak tersebut memiliki kekuatan sihir ! "

" **Terima kasih atas informasi nya ?** "

" Ya, dan sebelum hari tersebut datang, sebaiknya kalian temui seorang petapa di sebuah gunung yang berada di bagian barat kuoh ? "

" **Untuk apa ? "**

" Karena dia kan mengajarkan Naruto cara mengendalikan kekuatan mu Acnologia ? "

" **Baik akan aku beri tau setelah dia sadar** ? "

" Tidak perlu, dia sudah sadar semenjak aku mengeluarkan pedang nya ? "

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya, mata sebelah kiri nya berwarna biru, dan mata sebelah kanannya berwarna merah.

" **Naruto apa yang terjadi pada mata sebelah kanan mu ?** " tanya Acnologia

" Aku tidak tau ? " ucap Naruto

" Itu adalah mata yang merefleksikan hati mu ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut.

" Apa maksud mu ? " tanya Naruto

" Itu adalah **Demonic Eternal Rinne Sharingan,** mata yang sudah menyatu dengan kekuatan iblis mu Naruto " jelas orang misterius tersebut.

" Siapa kau, dan kenapa kau tau nama ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Aku adalah sebagian dari kekuatan mu yang terlepas ketika lau baru saja direinkarnasikan ? "

" Apa kau pasti bercanda, dan jika kau.. "

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah rantai emas muncul dari punggung dari orang misterius tersebut.

" Aku adalah kekuatan Uzumaki mu, dan aku kesini ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada mu, Naruto ? "

" **Apa itu ?** "

" Perhatikan baik baik ? "

Dan orang misterius tersebut mendekat kearah kedua pedang Naruto, dan orang misterius tersebut memegang kedua pedang tersebut , dan tiba tiba pedang Naruto mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kental dan sangat gelap dan yang satu lagi mengeluarkan aura yang sangat dingin dan sangat terang. Dan ketika seluruh aura tersebut menghilang terlihat terlihat sepasang pedang berwarna hitam dan putih.

" Ini adalah pedang perpaduan antara kekuatan iblis mu dan cakra mu , dan mulai sekarang kau tidak memerlukan cakra lagi, karena penggunaan **Rinne Sharingan** tidak memerlukan cakra ? "

" Terima kasih, dan apa nama kedua pedang ini ? " tanya Naruto

" Nama pedang berwarna putih ini adalah **Sodeno Na Sirayuki** dan pedang berwarna hitam ini bernama **Tensha** **Zangetsu**. Dan kemampuan dari **Sodeno Na Sirayuki** adalah kekuatan es, dan kekuatan dari **Tensha** **Zangetsu** adalah kekuatan kegelapan, dan pedang Tensha Zangetsu ini memiliki dua bentuk yaitu **Tensha** yang dapat menahan dari serangan apapun dan **Zangetsu** dapat memotong apapun ? "

" Terima kasih atas kekuatan nya ? " ucap Naruto

" Sama sama, dan kau harus berjanji akan menyelamatkan ka-chan ? "

" Ya, aku berjanji ! " balas Naruto

" Terimakasih, sekarang aku dapat menghilang dengan cukup tenang ? "

" Tunggu bagaimana cara menon-aktifkan mata ini ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau cukup menghentikan aliran energi sihir mu ke mata tersebut ? "

" Terima kasih "

Dan orang misterius tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan kedua pedang tersebut.

" Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan ka-chan ? " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pun mendekat kearah pedang tersebut, dan memegangi kedua pedang tersebut. Setelah memegangi kedua pedang tersebut, tiba tiba kedua pedang tersebut langsung lenyap menjadi butiran butiran cahaya.

" **Naruto, sesuai yang dikatakan orang misterius tersebut. Kita harus menemui seorang petapa yang berada di gunung sebelah barat kouh ?** " ucap Acnologia

" Ya kau benar, dan sebelum itu aku akan melakukan sesuatu ? "

" **Apa itu ?** " tanya Acnologia

" Kau akan tau nanti nya ? "

Setelah itu, tubuh Naruto Mulai memudar.

" Aku harus kembali Acno ? " ucap Naruto

" **Ya** "

Dan setelah itu seluruh tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang dari alam bawah sadar nya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

HALO MINNA-SAN MAAF KETERLAMBATAN SAYA BUAT UPDATE. DAN SAYA AKAN MENJAWAB SATU PERTANYAAN YANG SELALU MENGHANTUI SAYA YAITU : pertanyaan dari Yuki-san : Daftar Harem Naruto. Maaf ya Yuki-san saya masih belum memikirkannya. Dan utuk saran nya akan saya pukirkan. Dan untuk tambahan saya akan membuat profil Naruto.

 **PROFIL** **NARUTO**

 **Name : Naruto Namikaze**

 **Age : 17 th**

 **Sacred Gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator**

 **Partner : Acnologia Dragon**

 **Family**

 **Father : Minato Namikaze ( Died )**

 **Mother : Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze ( Life / Lost )**

 **Peerage Naruto**

 **Queen : ? sacred gear :**

 **Bishop : ? sacred gear :**

 **Bishop : ? sacred gear :**

 **Knight : Meliodas / sacred gear : Lostvayne**

 **Knight : ? sacred gear**

 **Rook : ?**

 **Rook : ?**

 **Pawn : ?**

Sekian informasi dari saya, dan sampai jumpa.

Yami Dragon Slayer

Log out.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SAVIOR : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [ Masashi kishimoto ] x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [ Ichie ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

 **Pukul 17.55 AKADEMI KUOH**

Terlihat beberapa orang disebuah bangunan, yang berada tepat disamping akademi kuoh. Bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah club, club yang bernama ORC. Dan di dalam club tersebut terdapat beberapa orang berbeda genre. Terdapat lima orang laki laki, dan enam perempuan.

" Inoue-san apa kau tidak ada cara lain, untuk mengobati Naruto ? " Tanya Sona dengan khawatir nya.

" Tidak ada " ucap Inoue dengan sedihnya.

Dan tiba tiba saja akar akar yang berada dimata kanannya Naruto menghilang di ikuti dengan menutup nya mata Naruto.

" Hei, lihat matanya berubah seperti semula " ucap Rias

Setelah itu Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan mata yang berwarna biru. Dan pada bagian matanya tersebut menunjukan bahwa dia memiliki kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

" Naruto-kun kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Rias

Namun tidak ada respon apa pun dari Naruto. Dan seketika Naruto berdiri dari tempat berbaring nya.

" Meliodas kita kembali " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia pun menghilang dan diikuti oleh Meliodas,dan mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut, dan membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam.

 **Pukul 18.10 kediaman Namikaze.**

Setelah menghilang dari ruangan club tersebut. Naruto muncul di rumah nya , yang dalam keadaan sangat sepi.

" Dancho, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? "

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dan tiba tiba Naruto langsung pergi meninggal Meliodas, dan sebelum Naruto pergi ke kamar nya...

" Meliodas, kemasi pakaian mu " ucap Naruto

" Untuk apa Dancho "

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Meliodas , Naruto pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir nya. Dan Naruto pun menghilang dari rumah nya.

 **Bagian timur Kuoh**.

Pada bagian barat kota Kuoh. Terlihat tiga orang yang kondisi mereka sangat buruk.

" Dancho apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya salah satu dari mereka.

" Kita harus meminta pertolongan kepada Naruto-san " ucap sang pemimpin.

" Apa mereka mau membantu kita "

" Tentu saja Xenovia, dia sudah berjanji. Bahwa dia akan membantu kita "

Dan pada saat mereka akan pergi dari tempat tersebut, mereka sudah dihalangi oleh seseorang yang memiliki rambut perak dan membawa pedang di pinggang nya.

" Kalian tidak bisa pergi begitu saja "

" Apa mau mu Freed " ucap sang pemimpin.

" Excalibur, aku ingin kalian menyerahkan excalibur kalian pada ku " ucap Freed

" Tidak akan "

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Freed, dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Freed baru saja memperlihatkan senyuman licik nya kepada kelompok Xenovia.

" Kalian tidak akan bisa lari "

Dan Freed pun melesat kearah mereka sambil mengarahkan pedang nya kearah sang pemimpin.

" Mati "

Semakin lama pedang Freed semakin dekat kerah kelompok Xenovia, dan ketika pedang tersebut sampai tepat pada tubuh sang pemimpin. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah rantai rantai berwarna hitam tepat didepan Freed.

 **The True of Acnologia : Chains of Darknees**

Dan seketika pedang tersebut terpental ketika mengenai rantai tersebut.

" Sial, siapa itu, tunjukan dirimu ? "

Seketika rantai rantai tersebut menghilang menjadi serpihan debu. Dan tiba tiba muncul seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam.

" Kau "

Dan tiba tiba Freed mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam jubah nya.

" Tidak ada gunanya, pendeta gila " ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Naruto

" Diam "

 **Dor**

Freed pun menembakan pistol nya kearah Naruto.

" Tidak ada gunanya. "

Dan tiba tiba, muncul rantai berwarna hitam dari punggung Naruto. Dan rantai tersebut langsung menghalangi peluru tersebut sebelum mengenai Naruto.

Dan tiba tiba Freed berlari kearah pedang nya. Dan Freed pun langsung mengambil pedang nya , dan seketika Freed melesat kearah Naruto.

" Mati kau iblis sialan "

 **Traang**

Dan tiba tiba pedang Freed ditahan oleh Naruto.

" Masih belum "

Freed pun mengarahkan pistol nya yang berada pada tangan kirinya kearah Naruto.

 **Dor**

Dan peluru dari pistol Freed melesat kearah Naruto, dan dengan sangat mudah Naruto menghindar dari peluru tersebut. Namun seketika Freed langsung tersenyum.

" _Ada yang salah ? "_ batin Naruto.

Dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah belakang terlihat salah satu kelompok Xenovia terkena tembakan Freed.

" _Sial aku lupa ada mereka "_

Ketika Naruto sedang lengah, Freed langsung memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut untuk melarikan diri.

" Cih, dia melarikan diri " ucap Naruto

Dan Naruto pun berlari kerah kelompok Xenovia, dan ketika Naruto sampai di tempat kelompok Xenovia, terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange yang terlihat kesakitan pada bagian bahu nya.

" Lukanya cukup parah , sebaiknya kita obati dia ? " ucap Naruto.

" Kau benar "

" Aku akan membawa ke rumah ku, supaya dia bisa diobati "

" Baik "

" Sebaiknya kalian saling berpegangan " ucap Naruto

Dan kelompok Xenovia pun saling berpegangan, dan Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya di bahu sang pemimpin a.k.a Mihawk.

 **Power of Fafnir : Teleport**

Dan seketika kelompok Xenovia menghilang dari tempat pertarungan tersebut.

 **Kediaman keluarga Namikaze**

Di sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan dibelakang pemuda tersebut terdapat tiga manusia yang keadaan mereka sangat memprihatinkan.

" Sebaiknya kalian bawa dia ke kamar itu ? " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

" Hai "

Dan sang pemimpin tersebut langsung membawa perempuan yang berada di gendong an nya a.k.a Irina ke kamar yang sudah diberitahu oleh Naruto. ( Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak ya )

Sementara itu Xenovia yang menunggu di ruang tamu, merasa risih. Karena keadaan di ruangan tersebut sangat sunyi.

" Um... Ka-chan mu mana Naruto-san ? " tanya Xenovia

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Xenovia.

" Hei aku sedang bica.. "

Tiba tiba perkataan Xenovia terpotong, oleh jawaban dari Naruto

" Dia diculik, puas " ucap Naruto

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, tiba tiba Xenovia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menanyakan, pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ketika Xenovia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba tiba datang Mihawk yang baru saja selesai meletakkan irina di kamar tamu, dirumah Naruto.

" Maaf merepotkan mu Naruto-san " ucap Mihawk

" Tidak apa, dan apa yang terjadi pada kalian, kenapa kalian sampai terluka cukup parah ? " tanya Naruto

" Kemaren, kami baru saja bertarung dengan kelompok Da-tenshi yang mencuri pecahan Excalibur kami "

" Begitu, lalu kenapa kalian sampai dikejar oleh pendeta gila tersebut "

" Ketika kami terdesak, kami ingin mundur dari area peperangan tersebut, tiba tiba Freed datang dan menyerang kami. Dan dikarenakan luka yang dialami oleh Irina cukup parah Excalibur milik nya berhasil diculik, dan ketika aku menyelamatkan Irina, tiba tiba Freed datang dan langsung mengambil Excalibur milik ku juga " ucap Mihawk

" Jadi, sekarang dia memiliki lima pecahan Excalibur ? "

" Ya, dan kami ingin meminta tolong kepada kalian untuk menghancurkan Excalibur "

" Akan aku bicarakan dengan mereka. Dan sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, besok kalian akan mengikuti perang " ucap Naruto

" Hai " jawab Mihawk dan Xenovia secara bersamaan.

Setelah itu Xenovia pergi ke kamar tempat Irina berada dan Mihawk pergi ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

 **05.45 Kota Kuoh**.

Pagi hari dikota kuoh, merupakan pagi yang cukup cerah, seluruh makhluk hidup sudah bangun, untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka. Begitu pula Naruto, Naruto sudah bangun di pagi hari. Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian olahraga nya. Ketika Naruto ingin pergi berolahraga, tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara seperti orang memasak yang berasal dari dapur. Dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah dapur, terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange dengan gaya twin tail, memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu, yang mengingat kan Naruto kepada ka-chan nya.

" Sedang apa kau shidou-san ? " tanya Naruto

Dan spontan saja ucapan Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggil terkejut. Dan ketika orang yang dipanggil melihat kebelakang, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

" Ehhh... kau mengejutkan ku Namikaze-san " ucap sang perempuan a.k.a Irina

" Maaf jika aku mengejutkan mu, dan panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku tidak suka dengan formalitas "

" Ya, tak apa apa Naruto-kun, ummm... aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi "

Dan setelah itu wajah Irina tiba tiba memerah, dikarenakan dia baru saja memanggil Naruto dengan siffix-kun.

" Kau tidak apa shidou-san "

" Y...ya aku tidak apa apa " ucap Irina

Dan setelah itu Irina melanjutkan acara memasak sarapan pagi nya dan memalingkan wajah nya dari Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bangunkan seluruh anggota tim mu dan segera bersiap siap. Kalian akan kubawa ketempat Rias " ucap Naruto dengan dingin nya.

" Hai "

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari rumah dan mulai melakukan pemanasan dan dilanjutkan mengelilingi komplek perumahan tempat dia tinggal.

 **06.15 Kota Kuoh**

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya, Naruto pergi menuju rumah nya. Sesampainya Naruto di rumah nya, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam rumah, tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dan ketika Naruto melewati ruang makan terlihat Mihawk, Xenovia, dan Irina sedang sarapan pagi.

" Kau mau sarapan Naruto-san ? " tanya Mihawk

" Tidak "

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan langsung melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual paginya, Naruto langsung mengenakan seragam sekolah nya, dan tidak lupa memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian sekolah nya, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke tempat tim Xenovia.

" Kalian sudah selesai sarapan pagi nya ? " tanya Naruto

" Sudah " jawab serentak seluruh anggota tim tersebut.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian berkumpul, dan sebaiknya kalian berpegangan tangan "

Dan seluruh anggota tim tersebut langsung berpegangan tangan. Setelah melihat seluruh anggota tim Xenovia sudah berpegangan tangan. Naruto pun mendekat kearah tim Xenovia.

" Pegangan yang erat " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, dari telapak kaki mereka muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto-san "

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Naruto, dan tiba tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul di bawah telapak kaki Naruto.

 **Power of Fafnir : Teleport**

Seketika, seluruh tim Xenovia pun menghilang bersama dengan Naruto.

 **08.00 Ruangan Club ORC , Akademi Kuoh**

Di sebuah bangunan yang terletak di sebelah bangun akademi kuoh, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang bergaya eropa. Dan di dalam ruangan club tersebut terdapat beberapa iblis, mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan club mereka sebelum masuk ke kelas. Dan ketika bel pertanda masuk kelas. Tiba tiba muncul Naruto bersama tim Xenovia diruangan tersebut.

" Naruto-kun " ucap Rias

" Hn "

Hanya kata tersebut yang dapat diucapkan oleh Naruto.

" Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Naru ? " tanya Akeno

" Ya, aku ingin kalian semua untuk berhati hati dan kalian juga harus memberi tahu kepada Sona untuk berhati hati " ucap Naruto

" Memangnya kenapa Naruto-san " tanya Kiba

" Karena pihak Da-tenshi, sudah memiliki lima pecahan Excalibur "

" Apa bagaimana bisa, bukan nya pecahan Excalibur ada pada mereka " ucap Kiba dengan marahnya

" Memang tapi kemaren. Baru saja mereka diserang oleh pasukan Da-tenshi dan akhirnya mereka kalahkan. Dan pasukan Da-tenshi mengambil dua pecahan Excalibur milik mereka " ucap Naruto

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto-kun ? " tanya Rias

" Tetap berhati hati, dan sepulang sekolah aku ingin kalian berkumpul "

" Baik "

" Bagus, kalian juga bawa Sona dan anggota Peerage nya " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, semua orang yang berada di dalam Club tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima, kenapa berlima. Karena Rias tidak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Kalian bertiga bersiap siap "

" Hai "

Dan seluruh tim Xenovia pun pergi dari ruangan club tersebut. Setelah tim Xenovia pergi, Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan ketika Naruto ingin pergi tiba tiba, Naruto dihadang oleh Rias.

" Naruto-kun, ada yang harus kita bicarakan ? " ucap Rias

" Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan Rias "

" Tapi ini penting "

" Tapi menurut ku tidak lah penting " ucap Naruto

" Tolong kau dengar kan aku Naruto-kun " ucap Rias, sambil mengeluarkan bola energi di tangan kanannya.

" Tidak "

Tiba tiba, Dari tangan kanan Naruto keluar sebuah bola energi yang berukuran lebih kecil dari Rias. Meski pun kecil, tapi bola tersebut memiliki aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

" Jangan pernah kau coba coba memancing emosi ku Rias "

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

" _**Naruto kapan kau akan pergi ? "**_ tanya Acnologia

" _Aku akan pergi, setelah urusan ku dengan Da-tenshi tersebut selesai "_

" _**Begitu**_ _"_

Dan pembicaraan telepati mereka berakhir, karena Naruto sudah sampai di tempat biasa dia menyendiri. Ketika Naruto akan menutup mata nya, tiba tiba muncul sebuah tombak cahaya yang melesat kearah Naruto. Dan ketika tombak cahaya tersebut hampir mengenai Naruto.

 **Rinne Sharingan**

 **Susano'o**

Tiba tiba di sekeliling Naruto muncul tulang tulang rusuk berwarna hitam, yang melindungi Naruto dari tombak cahaya tersebut.

" Siapa itu "

Namun tidak ada jawaban, dan tiba tiba datang datang sepasang malaikat jatuh.

" Mau apa kalian " tanya Naruto

" Tidak ada, tapi kami ingin memberitahu mu tentang ibu mu " ucap salah satu Da-tenshi

" Apa "

" Kau ingin tau, ibu mu sekarang dalam keadaan sakit "

" Apa maksud kalian " ucap Naruto dengan marah nya.

" Jika kau ingin tau, tangkap kami "

Dan para Da-tenshi tersebut, melesat dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

" Kalian kembali "

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Dan tiba tiba, salah satu dar Da-tenshi tersebut tertarik oleh sebuah kekuatan.

" Sial "

Dan ketika Da-tenshi tersebut hampir sampai di dekat Naruto, tiba tiba Naruto mengeluarkan gauntle nya. Dan dari gauntle nya tersebut, keluar sebuah energi berwarna hitam. Dan ketika Da-tenshi tersebut sudah sampai di dekat Naruto, Naruto langsung mengarahkan gauntle nya kearah Da-tenshi tersebut.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan seketika Da-tenshi tersebut lenyap, dan meninggalkan bulu bulu sayap nya yang berwarna hitam.

 **Dragon Speed**

Seketika Naruto melesat degan kecepatan penuh, mengejar Da-tenshi yang berhasil kabur dari Naruto. Dan tidak jauh dari Naruto, terlihat seorang Da-tenshi yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan penuh nya.

" Mati kau keparat "

Naruto pun memfokuskan mata kanannya, kearah Da-tenshi tersebut.

 **Amaterasu**

Dan seketika, Da-tenshi tersebut terbakar oleh api hitam Naruto. Setelah Naruto membakar Da-tenshi tersebut, tiba tiba terlibat sebuah kubah yang menutupi sebuah bangunan.

" Kekkai, tapi dimana ? "

Dan Naruto pun memfokuskan mata kanan, dan berusaha merasakan siapa pemilik kekkai tersebut.

" _Sona, apa jangan jangan, Akademi Kuoh diserang. Sial rupanya dua Da-tenshi tadi hanya pengalihan "_ pikir Naruto

" _**Naruto cepat kau pergi kesana, aku merasakan kekuatan yang mirip dengan Orga**_ _"_

" _Baik Acno "_

 **Dragon Speed**

Dan Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dan tidak jauh dari kekkai tersebut, terlihat seorang pria yang kira kira umur nya sama dengan Issei.

" _Hokuryuuko, apa yang dia lakukan "_

" _**Biar kan saja dia Naruto, yang penting sekarang kau pergi ketempat kekuatan tersebut. Dan tanya apa dia punya hubungan dengan Orga**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" Baik "

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat asal nya terbuat nya kekkai. Dan pada bagian atas kekkai tersebut terlihat beberapa murid kouh, berusaha menahan kestabilan kekkai tersebut.

" Sona, buka kekkai nya " ucap Naruto

" Tidak, jika aku buka maka para penduduk kota ini akan merasakan kekuatan ini. Dan akan membuat mereka pingsan "

" Cepat buka Sona "

" Tidak "

Sona selalu saja menolak, jika Naruto memerintah kan kepada Sona untuk membuka kekkai nya.

" Kau benar benar membuat ku marah Sona "

Dan Naruto mengarahkan gauntle kearah kekkai yang dibuat oleh kelompok Sona.

 **Power of Vritra : Fire Destruction**

 **Blaaar**

Dan seketika kekkai buatan kelompok Sona pecah. Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh nya, dan ketika Naruto sampai di tengah tengah sekolah tersebut. Terlihat kelompok Rias yang dalam keadaan buruk, di lapangan tersebut sudah terbentuk kawah yang cukup besar, dan tidak jauh dari kawah tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut oranye yang sedang mengobati seseorang. Dan pada bagian langit terlihat seorang Da-tenshi yang memiliki lima pasang sayap gagak yang berada pada bagian punggung nya.

" Hahahaha ada apa Rias Gremory, apa kau akan menyerah ? " ucap sang Da-tenshi

" Tidak akan "

Rias pun menembakan gelombang energi penghancur kearah sang Da-tenshi tersebut.

 **Power of Destruction**

Dan ketika bola energi tersebut hampir mengenali sang Da-tenshi, tiba tiba sang Da-tenshi menangkap bola tersebut, dan Da-tenshi tersebut langsung melemparkan bola energi Rias tersebut dan bola tersebut sudah digabung kan dengan energi suci nya.

" Bucho "

Tiba tiba dari samping Rias muncul seorang perempuan berpakaian seperti Miko, dan ketika bola tersebut sampai. Bola tersebut langsung meledak ketika mengenai gadis berpakaian seperti Miko tersebut.

 **Blaaaaar**

Dan lagi lagi tercipta kawah yang sangat besar di tengah lapangan tersebut.

" Hahahah, tidak ku sangka kau memiliki anggota peerage yang cukup unik Rias Gremory " ucap. Sang Da-tenshi.

" Diam kau kokabiel " ucap Rias

" Hahaha, kau benar benar menarik, sama seperti kakak mu. Coba kita lihat disini. Ada seorang kelinci percobaan yang berhasil melarikan diri "

Setelah mengatakan kata tersebut, tiba tiba kiba marah dan kiba pun melesat kearah Kokabiel sambil menghunus kan pedang kutukannya.

" Diam kau "

Dan Kiba pun melancarkan serangan kearah Kokabiel, namun sayang serangan Kiba dapat dipental kan oleh Kokabiel.

" Lalu, bocah yang memiliki Boost gear "

" Mati kau Kokabiel " teriak Issei yang sudah berada di depan Kokabiel.

 **Blaar**

Dan terjadi ledakan akibat benturan kekuatan Issei dengan sayap Kokabiel.

" Ouch. " Issei pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Hahaha, lalu seorang mantan biarawati, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Putri Dari Baraqiel " setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, tiba tiba Kokabiel merasakan sakit pada bagian sayap nya. Dan ketika Kokabiel melihat ke arah sayap nya, terlihat bahwa sayap nya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan api hitam.

 **Power of Vritra : Fire Destruction**

" Aaaaaaaaaaarg, siapa yang melakukan ini " teriak Kokabiel

Tiba tiba, dari atas Kokabiel muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar sebuah lengan raksasa.

 **Power of Vritra : Hell Arm**

Dan tiba tiba lengan tersebut, turun dan menghantam tubuh Kokabiel. Setelah lengan tersebut mengenai Kokabiel, Akhirnya Kokabiel jatuh dari ketinggian cukup tinggi.

" Sial, siapa yang melakukan nya, keluar kau " teriak Kokabiel.

Dan tiba tiba, Naruto muncul dari atas. Dan pada bagian punggung Naruto, sudah terdapat sepasang sayap Naga berwarna hitam.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Kokabiel

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Dan tiba tiba, dari tanah muncul sebuah pilar berwarna hitam.

 **The True of Acnologia : Protective Eternal Night**

Dan pilar pilar tersebut langsung meyatu. Dan membuat tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabiel menjadi gelap.

" Dimana Ini " ucap Kokabiel.

" Kau berada di dalam kekkai buatan ku Kokabiel "

" Apa mau mu "

" Kematian mu, dan juga kenapa kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan Orga ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hahahaha kau pikir bisa membunuh ku. Jangan harap "

Kokabiel pun melesat kearah Naruto, dan pada kedua lengan Kokabiel sudah terdapat pedang cahaya buatan Kokabiel.

 **Tensha Zangetsu**

Dan pada kedua lengan Naruto. Muncul sepasang pedang yang memiliki warna hitam dan memiliki ukuran yang berbeda.

 **Traaang**

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan dari Kokabiel, Namun tiba tiba sayap Kokabiel muncul. Dan sayap sayap tersebut langsung menebas kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya memandang datar kearah sayap Kokabiel.

 **Traaang**

Dan lagi lagi Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Kokabiel menggunakan Sayap Naga nya.

" Sial padahal aku ingin menggunakan pada saat perang nanti, tapi sepertinya aku harus menggunakan nya " ucap Kokabiel

" Apa maksud "

" Hahahahaha "

Dan Kokabiel pun tertawa dengan sangat keras, dan tiba tiba tempat berdiri nya Kokabiel terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat.

 **Blaaaaaaar**

Dan Naruto berhasil selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Dan ketika bekas ledakan tersebut menghilang, terlihat sosok yang memiliki tanduk di kepala nya, bola mata berwarna kuning dengan iris vertikal di tengah nya. Dan memperlihatkan otot tubuh nya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap. Dan pada bagian lengan dan kaki nya tumbuh kuku kuku yang sangat tajam. **( A.N : Mirip dengan hendriksen mode iblis nya di Nanatsu No Taizai )**

" Apa apaan wujud itu " ucap Naruto

" **Itu wujud iblis yang sudah bergabung dengan darah Da-tenshi nya** "

" Jangan bilang kalau dia mendapat kan kekuatan tersebut dari Orga "

" **Sepertinya memang begitu** "

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari Kokabiel sudah melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

" Ap... "

 **Blaaar**

Dan Kokabiel berhasil memukul Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terpental cukup jauh. Dan terlihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Sial, apa yang Orga lakukan pada nya "

Dan tiba tiba Kokabiel muncul tepat di depan Naruto.

 **Dark Nebula**

Dan seketika tubuh Naruto terpental oleh kekuatan Gravitasi dari Kokabiel.

" Ugh... sial dia terlalu kuat, dan kekuatan sihir ku sudah sampai pada batasan nya " ucap Naruto

" **Naruto gunakan kekuatan penirumu** " ucap Acnologia

" Apa, bagaimana cara nya "

" **Kau bayangkan kekuatan apa yang ingin kau tiru, dan ingat kau hanya bisa menggunakan nya hanya sekali. Karena kau belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan ku** "

" Baik "

Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai menayangkan kekuatan yang akan dia tiru.

 **Sotten Kisshu**

Dan tiba tiba tubuh Naruto dikelilingi oleh kubah berambut oranye, dan secara pelahan kondisi Naruto mulai membaik.

Sementara itu diluar kekkai, terlihat Rias dan anggota peerage nya dan Sona beserta peerage nya dan disamping Sona berdiri seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange a.k.a Inoue.

" Dia bisa meniru kekuatan mu Inoue-san " ucap Rias

" Ya, dan seperti nya Naruto-kun sudah sampai pada batas nya " ucap Inoue

Dan tidak jauh dari kelompok Sona, terlihat kelompok Xenovia yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, yang dilakukan oleh Asia.

" Terima kasih Argento-san " ucap Mihawk

" Ya, sama sama " ucap Asia sambil tersenyum kearah Mihawk

" Dancho, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Freed berhasil kabur, dan peryataan tentang Kami-sama sudah meninggal yang diucapkan Kokabiel benar benar tidak masuk akal " ucap Irina.

" Aku tau, tapi inilah kenyataannya "

" Hm " Anggukan Asia dengan sedihnya.

Kembali lagi ke dalam pertarungan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto memulihkan keadaannya, sekarang kekuatan sihir Naruto sudah terisi kembali.

 **Rinne Sharingan**

Dan Naruto pun mengaktifkan mata nya.

" Baik lah "

Dan tiba jauh dari Naruto, terlihat Kokabiel yang sedang membuat sebuah bola energi yang berkekuatan sangat besar.

 **Dead End**

Dan bola tersebut langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menghilang kedua pedang nya, dan Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan nya kearah serangan tersebut.

 **The True of Acnologia : Super Nova**

Dan bola energi Naruto pun melesat ke arah bola energi Kokabiel, dan ketika bola energi tersebut saling beradu, terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat dasyat.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kekkai nya, dan berusaha melindungi diri nya dari serangan tersebut menggunakan sayap Naga nya.

 **The True of Kirin : Lightning Shield**

Ucap seseorang. Dan tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar seseorang menyebut nama jurus nya.

" _Kirin, jangan jangan Orga "_

 **Susano'o**

Dan seketika sayap Naruto menghilang digantikan sosok astral berbentuk seperti tengkorak dan memiliki mata berwarna merah. Dan sosok astral tersebut melindungi Naruto dari ledakan yang belum berakhir.

" _Dimana kau Orga "_

Dan tiba tiba, sebuah tombak listrik melesat kearah Naruto.

" Sial "

 **The True of Kirin : Lightning Spear**

Dan dari tangan Susano'o Naruto, tercipta sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari api hitam Naruto.

 **Traaang**

Dan tombak tersebut berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto, dan setelah itu ledakan yang terjadi, tiba tiba mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Orga dengan senyuman licik nya.

" ORGAAAA " teriak Naruto

Dan Naruto pun melesat kearah Orga, dan pada lengan kanannya mengeluarkan aura yang sangat pekat dan sangat gelap.

" **Naruto berhenti, kondisi mu saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan nya** " ucap Acnologia.

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Acnologia.

" Mati kau "

Dan Naruto mengarahkan pukulan nya kearah Orga.

" Sayang sekali, kau seperti nya masih belum bisa menandingi ku, jika kau masih belum menguasai kekuatan Acnologia "

 **Blaaar**

Dan Orga berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangan nya saja.

" Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto, dan jika dipertemukan kita berikutnya kau harus jadi lebih kuat, jika tidak "

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah bola kristal, dan didalam bola Kristal tersebut terlihat Kushina dalam keadaan yang cukup mengerikan. Di sekujur tubuh nya terdapat bekas luka lebam. Dan pada bagian lengan nya, terdapat sebuah luka sobekan yang sangat besar.

" Kau...kau APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KA-CHAN KU " teriak Naruto yang sudah sangat marah.

Dan tiba tiba, lengan Naruto mulai berubah menjadi lengan Naga.

" Hanya bersenang senag, dan jika kau tidak menjadi kuat maka "

Tiba tiba bola kristal tersebut pecah berkeping keping.

" Itu yang akan ku lakukan pada Ka-chan mu " ucap Orga

Setelah itu, Orga pun menghilang menggunakan kekuatan dan Orga membawa Kokabiel bersama nya. Setelah kepergian Orga, kekkai yang dibuat Naruto menghilang dan diikuti oleh normal nya tangan Naruto dan mata nya kembali seperi semula.

" Aaaaaargh SIAL SIAL. KENAPA HARUS KA-CHAN YANG TERKENA DAMPAK NYA. KENAPA AAAAAAAAAAAARGH " teriak Naruto

Dan para sahabat nya hanya dapat melihat sang pujaan hati mereka berteriak dengan histeris.

" SIAL, KENAPA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AKU MENGINGINKAN ORANG TUA, SEKARANG KENAPA MEREKA HARUS PERGI MENINGGALKAN AKU LAGI... KENAPA HIKS...KENAPA...HIKS...APA SALAH KU...HIKS... KENAPA KAMI-SAMA...KENAPA..HIKS...HIKS..."

Dan tiba tiba Naruto berdiri, dan mengeluarkan gauntle. Dan Naruto mengangkat gauntle nya kearah atas, dan menembakan kekuatan nya kearah langit.

 **The True of Acnologia : Dark Dragon Shot**

Dan sinar laser ke luar dari gauntle Naruto.

" KAMI-SAMA JAWAB AKU...KENAPA... APA SALAH KU...HIKS...JAWAB. HOI KAMI-SAMA JAWAB...HIKS kenapa...kenapa...kena.. pa "

 **Bruk**

Dan Naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah, karena kekuatan nya yang sudah habis.

" Naruto/ Kun / San "

Dan seluruh orang yang berada disana langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

 **Negri para Malaikat**

Terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang yang sedang melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kokabiel yang sudah berakhir, dan di samping pria tadi berdiri seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru langit. Merekalah sang malaikat tertinggi Michael dan sang Serapahi ( Benar nggak ) Gabriel.

" Onii-sama apa kita tidak apa apa jika kita tidak menolong nya ? "

" Tidak usah, jika kita kesana pasti dia akan marah. Karena secara tidak langsung aku lah yang sudah menggantikan posisi Kami-sama "

" Tapi... "

" Jangan khawatir. Kita akan membantu dia jika sudah saat nya " ucap Michael

" Baik "

 **09.30 PM Kota Kuoh**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya rumah keluarga Namikaze. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berada di dalam rumah. Dan di sebuah kamar terlihat dua gadis yang sedang melakukan pengobatan terhadap sang tokoh utama a.k.a Naruto Namikaze. Naruto Baru saja melakukan perlawanan terhadap salah satu pemimpin Da-tenshi yang sudah berkhianat. Setelah Naruto melawan mantan pemimpin Da-tenshi, Naruto mengamuk dan melakukan serangan serangan membabi buta kearah langit. Dan akibat dari serangan tersebut, Naruto kehabisan tenaga dan juga kehabisan energi sihir. Dan di sebuah kamar terdapat tiga orang yang sedang melakukan diskusi.

" Dancho, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? " tanya Irina.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi setelah aku mendengar bahwa Kami-sama sudah tiada, aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan lagi "

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Aku akan meminta Naruto-san untuk mereinkarnasi kan aku untuk menjadi anggota peerage nya ! "

" Apa, tunggu Dancho, jika begitu kau akan dianggap penghianat oleh pusat ? "

" Tidak apa, dan Irina kau kembali lah ke pusat bersama Xenovia ! "

" Tapi... "

tiba tiba datang Xenovia dari arah dapur.

" Kau saja yang kembali ke pusat Irina, aku akan ikut menjadi iblis bersama Dancho ? " ucap Xenovia

" Kau juga Xenovia " tanya Irina

" Ya, tapi aku akan masuk ke keluarga Gremory "

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi iblis seperti kalian ? "

" Tidak Irina, kau tidak boleh menjadi iblis untuk saat ini " ucap Mihawk

" Apa maksud mu Dancho "

" Maksud ku adalah kau kembali lah ke pusat dan serahkan Excalibur milik Xenovia. Setelah itu terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? " ucap Mihawk

" Baik aku akan kembali ke pusat, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk menjadi iblis dari keluarga Naruto-kun " ucap Irina

" Baik "

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, terlihat anggota peerage Rias dan Anggota peerage Sona.

" Bucho, apa kami boleh pulang ? " tanya Issei

" Kalian boleh pulang, dan terima kasih sudah membawa Naruto-kun kerumah nya "

" Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, kamu sudah menganggap Naruto-san sebagai sahabat kami " ucap Issei

" Yang dikatakan Issei-kun benar Bucho " balas Kiba

Dan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengangguk.

" Kalian juga boleh pulang " ucap Sona kepada anggota peerage nya.

" Hai Kaicho "

Setelah itu seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut keluar, dan hanya meninggalkan kan Rias, Akeno, dan Sona.

" Kau tidak pulang Sona ? " tanya Rias

" Tidak, aku masih belum ingin pulang. Kau sendiri tidak pulang Rias , Akeno ? "

" Tidak, kami akan menginap di rumah Naruto-kun " ucap Rias

Setelah mendengar ucapan Rias, tiba tiba Sona pun berdiri dan melangkah ke arah kamar Naruto.

" Kau mau apa Sona ? "

" Aku ingin istirahat, dan aku akan tidur dikamar Naruto " ucap Sona penuh kemenangan.

" Tidak, aku yang akan tidur dikamar Naruto-kun " ucap Rias

" Ara.. ra..ra. sebaiknya kalian tidur dikamar tamu saja, dan biar aku yang tidur dengan Naru "

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran memperebutkan siapa yang ingin tidur dikamar Naruto. Sementara itu di kamar Naruto, sudah ada seorang wanita yang tertidur di samping Naruto a.k.a Inoue.

 **05.30 PM**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Terlihat di sebuah kamar, terdapat seorang laki laki yang masih tertidur. Dan ditempat tidur, sudah kelihatan sempit. Di samping kiri sang pemuda ada seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange, di sebelah kanan terdapat wanita berambut merah dan tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun, di kaki nya terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang memiliki panjang sampai pinggul nya, dan dibagian dada sang pemuda terdapat seorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh kecil dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sebahu. Dan ketika sang pemuda ingin membuka matanya, tiba tiba sang pemuda merasakan berat pada sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Ugh...kenapa tubuh ku terasa berat "_ ucap sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto.

Dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto bagaikan tersambar petir, disetiap bagian lengan, kaki , dan dada nya terdapat beberapa wanita yang tertidur dengan pulas nya. Dan ketika Naruto melihat ke sebelah kirinya terdapat Inoue yang tertidur sambil memegangi tangan Naruto. Ketika Naruto melihat ke sebelah kirinya terlihat Rias yang tidur tampa pakaian.

Crooot

Dan dari hidung Naruto keluar darah, akibat keterkejutan nya. Ketika melihat Rias, dan Naruto melanjutkan melihat kearah dada nya. Terlihat Sona yang tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto, dan ketika Naruto melihat pada bagian kaki nya. Terlihat Akeno yang tertidur tanpa pakaian apa pun.

Crooot

Dan lagi lagi Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung nya.

" _Sial, bisa bisa aku terkena anemia ? "_ pikir Naruto

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto, menghilang dari tempat tidurnya. Dan meninggal para gadis yang tertidur di dekat nya.

" _Aku sebaiknya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu ? "_

Dan Tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Dan di ruang tamu nya terlihat dua orang yang sedang membantu seseorang untuk berkemas.

" Ada apa ini " ucap Naruto

" Oh. Naruto-san kau sudah bangun ? " ucap Mihawk

" Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat katakan ada apa ini "

" Kami sedang membantu Irina berkemas kemas, karena dia akan kembali ke markas pusat " ucap Xenovia

" Begitu, lalu kalian berdua ? "

" Kami akan tetap disini dan Naruto-san ada yang ingin ku katakan ? " ucap Mihawk

" Katakan saja " ucap Naruto

" Aku ingin kau mereinkarnasikan ku menjadi anggota keluarga mu " ucap Mihawk.

" Kau yakin "

" Ya, sangat yakin "

" Baiklah kau akan aku reinkarnasi, setelah kekuatan ku pulih ? " ucap Naruto

" Baik "

Dan Naruto pergi melewati tempat berdiri nya Xenovia. Dan ketika Naruto melewati Xenovia, tiba tiba Naruto dipanggil oleh seseorang.

" Naruto-kun " panggil Irina.

" Ada apa "

" Um... setelah aku selesai dari pusat, apa kau mau menjadi kan ku sebagai anggota keluarga mu ? "

" Tentu "

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang berada di ruangan tamu.

" _**Naruto, sebaiknya kau juga jadikan juga gadis berambut oranye itu menjadi anggota peerage mu**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" _Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia ikut terseret kedalam masalah ku "_

" _**Tapi dia memiliki sacred gear yang dapat menyembuhkan**_ _"_

" _Tidak Acno, aku tidak ingin orang orang yang ku sayang, menjadi korban dari masalah ku "_

" _**Terserah kau saja, aku sudah memberikan masukan untuk mu**_ _"_

" _Ya "_

Setelah itu, Naruto Mulai melakukan peregangan dan berlari mengelilingi komplek tempat tinggal nya.

Sementara itu disebuah gua. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan latihan. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang berambut jabrik berwarna abu-abu yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah jeruji.

" Hahahah. Sebentar lagi. Hanya memerlukan beberapa pecahan lagi. Maka hari pembalasan akan datang " ucap Orga.

" Kushina, lihat lah Naruto, sekarang dia sudah ditelan oleh rasa benci hahahah "

" Tidak, Naruto sudah pernah melawan rasa bencinya. Jadi dia tidak akan ditelan oleh rasa benci nya " ucap Kushina

" Hahahahah, kau sangat yakin, baiklah mari kita lihat. Apa dia bisa melawan rasa benci nya. Ulquiorra ( Benar nggak ) "

" Hai Orga-sama "

Ucap seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang ramping, dan cukup berotot, rambut berantakan berwarna hitam, bola mata berwarna hijau. Mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dan mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan mengenakan celana berwarna putih.

" Kau pergi lah, dan temui Naruto. Dan buat dia melepaskan kekuatan nya " ucap Orga

" Hai Orga-sama "

Setelah itu Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Orga yang sedang berbicara dengan Kushina.

" Hahahah, sebentar lagi. Kau akan lihat Kushina "

 **01.15 PM**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Di sebuah ruangan sudah terdapat beberapa orang . mereka adalah Naruto, Sona, Mihawk dan Sona. Kenapa hanya mereka karena Rias, Akeno, dan Inoue sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

" Baiklah Mihawk, sekarang kita mulai ritual nya Reinkarnasi nya " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

" Sebelum itu, kau tiduran lah di sofa ini "

Mihawk pun, menidurkan dirinya di sofa tempat dia duduk. Naruto pun mengeluarkan beberapa Evil piece. Dan evil piece yang bereaksi adalah evil piece Knight.

" Baik, akan aku mulai "

Naruto pun meletakan evil piece nya di dada Mihawk. Dan Naruto pun membaca kan sebuah mantra, dan merentang kan kedua tangan nya.

 **Aku Naruto Namikaze**

 **Menjadikan mu Dracule Mihaw**

 **Sebagai anggota keluarga ku**

Dan tiba tiba evil piece tersebut langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Mihawk.

" Baiklah sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga ku " ucap Naruto

Dan dari jauh terlihat Inoue yang memperhatikan, kejadian pereinkarnasian tersebut.

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi anggota keluarga Naruto-kun "_ pikir Inoue

Dan tiba tiba, keluar seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning acak acakan, yang muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir.

" Mihawk perkenalkan ini anggota keluarga ku yang pertama ? " ucap Naruto

" Perkenalkan diri mu Meliodas "

" Hai Dancho "

Dan Meliodas berdiri di depan Naruto.

" Perkenalkan nama ku Meliodas, aku adalah Knight dari Naruto Dancho. Dan aku pemegang pedang suci Lostvayne " ucap Meliodas

" Salam kenal juga, nama ku Dracule Mihawk, aku adalah mengonsumsi bidak Knight. Dan aku juga pemegang dari pedang suci " ucap Mihawk.

Dan tiba tiba, datang Inoue yang dapat dari dapur.

" Um... Naruto-kun ? " panggil Inoue

" Hm... ada apa "

" Um... aku juga ingin menjadi anggota keluarga mu Naruto-kun "

" Tidak " ucap Naruto

" Apa kenapa, aku tidak akan merepotkan mu kok, aku juga bisa menjaga diri ku kok "

" Tidak, karena aku tidak ingin ada seorang perempuan di keluarga ku "

" Apa tapi kan..."

" Tidak ada, tapi taipan. Mihawk, Meliodas. Cepat kemasi barang barang kalian, kita akan pergi berlatih "

" Hai "

Dan kedua bidak Naruto pun pergi, dan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung terbengong atas ucapan Naruto.

" Apa berlatih. Kenapa harus mengemasi barang barang ? " ucap Sona

" Kami akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama "

" APA, AKU TIDAK MENGIJINKAN NYA " teriak Rias yang datang dari dapur.

" Memang nya kau itu siapa, kau tidak berhak untuk memerintah aku " ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Rias terdiam atas ucapan Naruto. Dan setelah itu muncul Meliodas dan Mihawk dari kamar mereka.

" Kami sudah siap Dancho " ucap Meliodas dengan semangat nya.

" Bagus, tapi sebelum itu... "

 **Dragon Speed**

Dan Naruto melesat kearah belakang Rias, Naruto pun memukul tengkuk Rias dan akhirnya Rias pingsan. Seakan perbuatan Naruto tersebut membuat beberapa orang yang disana merasa khawatir.

" Naruto-kun apa yang... "

Tiba tiba, Naruto muncul di belakang Inoue, dan Naruto pun memukul tengkuk Inoue.

" Maaf "

Setelah itu Naruto muncul di belakang Sona, dan memukul tengkuk Sona. Setelah itu ketiga gadis tersebut langsung pingsan.

" Xenovia, tolong kau jaga mereka " ucap Naruto

" Hai, Naruto-san "

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi dari rumah tersebut, dan diikuti oleh kedua anggota peerage nya. Dan diluar rumah nya, Naruto berhenti, dan menatap langsung ke arah rumah nya.

" Aku pergi dulu Tou-san "

Setelah itu Naruto, pergi menuju kearah barat. Dan tidak jauh dari Naruto, sudah ada seorang yang mengawasi Naruto.

" Kau rupanya memiliki kelemahan yang menarik Naruto " ucap orang misterius tersebut.

Setelah itu orang misterius tersebut menghilang dari tempat dia mengawasi Naruto. Sementara Naruto dan anggota peerage nya, sudah sampai di hutan bagian barat kuoh.

" Dancho, kita mau kemana ? " tanya Meliodas

" Kita akan ke gunung bagian barat kuoh, disana kita akan bertemu dengan seorang petapa. "

" Untuk apa kau menemui petapa itu Dancho "

" Aku ingin dia mengajarkan, cara mengendalikan kekuatan Acnologia "

Tiba tiba, dari arah belakang Naruto, muncul sekelompok makhluk anek. Makhluk aneh tersebut miliki ciri ciri menggunakan topeng, tubuh seperti pohon dan ada juga bertubuh raksasa, dan pada bagian dada makhluk tersebut berlobang.

" Makhluk apa mereka " ucap Meliodas sambil mengeluarkan pedang nya.

" _**Naruto mereka adalah Hollow**_ _"_

" _Hollow, makhluk apa mereka "_

" _**Mereka adalah roh manusia yang memiliki penyesalan. Dan karena roh mereka terlalu lama berkeliaran, mereka berubah menjadi monster**_ _"_

" _Begitu lalu, bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka "_

" _**Cara mengalahkan mereka cukup mudah, serang topeng merek. Maka mereka akan musnah**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" Baik, semua nya serang bagian topeng mereka. Disana letak kelemahan mereka " ucap Naruto

" Hai Dancho "

Setelah itu, Naruto, Meliodas, dan Mihawk berpencar dan melawan musuh mereka masing masing.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Halo Minna, maaf ya. Telat buat update nya. Akhir akhir ini author sangat sibuk. Maklum lah, sedang masa akhir semester dan menjelang ujian. Jadi author mengucapkan maaf kepada para readers yang sudah menunggu maupun yang tidak menunggu. Hanya itu yang ingin author sampaikan.

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

" Baik, semua nya serang bagian topeng mereka. Disanalah letak kelemahan mereka " ucap Naruto

" Hai Dancho "

Setelah itu, Naruto, Meliodas, dan Mihawk berpencar dan melawan musuh mereka masing masing.

.

.

 **THE SAVIOR : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **DISCLAINER : NARUTO [ Masashi kishimoto ] x HIGHSCHOOL DXD [ Ichie ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto.U x ...**

 **DON'T LIKE TO READ**

 **07.43 PM Bagian Barat kota Kuoh**

Di sebuah hutan belantara di bagian barat kota Kouh, terlihat dua orang remaja dan satu orang dewasa yang sedang dikepung oleh puluhan makhluk aneh yang mengunakan topeng dan pada bagian dada nya berlobang. Makhluk aneh tersebut memiliki nama Hollow. Dan tidak jauh dari segerombolan Hollow itu, terlihat seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan gaya acak acakan.

" Apa kau bisa melawan mereka Naruto ? " ucap orang misterius tersebut.

 **Tempat pertarungan Naruto**.

Dan tidak jauh dari sana, terjadi pertarungan antara Akuma dan Hollow.

" Meliodas, bagian mu di sebelah kiri " ucap Naruto

" Hai Dancho "

"Mihawk, bagian mu di sebelah kanan "

" Hai "

" Dan sisanya biar aku yang urus, Mengerti " ucap Naruto dengan lantang nya.

" Mengerti " jawab Meliodas dan Mihawk.

" Bagus, sekarang laksanakan "

Setelah itu, seluruh Meliodas dan Mihawk menyebar dan pergi ke tempat yang sudah si tentu kan oleh Dancho mereka.

" **Lostvayne** " ucap Meliodas

Dan muncullah pedang di tangan kanan Meliodas.

" Hyaaaaa "

Meliodas pun, menebas seluruh Hollow tersebut, dan dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa Hollow sudah berhasil di musnah kan, Namun setelah satu musnah, maka datang lagi Hollow yang lain.

Sementara itu, Mihawk yang melihat lawannya yang melesat ke arah nya. Mihawk pun merentang kan tangan kanan nya ke arah kiri nya, dan Mihawk pun membaca sebuah mantra. Dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas.

 **Wahai para Leluhur.**

 **Dan para pemegang gelar D.**

 **Aku Mihawk, memanggil salah satu harta suci kalian.**

 **Datang lah padaku**

 **Kokoto no Yoru**

Dan tiba tiba, keluar lah sebuah pedang yang memiliki ganggang berwarna emas dan di tengah pedang tersebut terdapat lima macam permata yang berwarna Merah, Biru, Coklat, Kuning, dan Putih. Dan pedang tersebut memiliki bentuk seperti salib.

 _ **Kokoto Issen**_

Dan dari pedang tersebut, keluarlah gelombang energi, yang melesat ke arah para Hollow.

Jraaaas

Satu persatu, Hollow tersebut terpotong menjadi dua, dan menghilang menjadi serpihan abu.

Dan pada bagian Naruto. Naruto sudah di kepung oleh puluhan Hollow. Dan pada bagian tangan kanan Naruto keluar sebuah gauntle berwarna hitam dengan kristal berwarna biru. Dan tiba tiba keluar sebuah suara dari gauntle nya.

" **Naruto, sebaiknya kau cepat menghabisi mereka** " ucap Acnologia

" Ya, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu ku "

 **The True of Acnologia : Dark Dragon Shot**

Dan Naruto pun menembakan sinar laser dari gauntle nya. Dan setelah sinar laser tersebut menghilang, terlihat beberapa Hollow yang sudah menghilang. Dan Naruto pun memfokuskan kekuatannya pada mata kanan nya.

 **Rinne Sharingan**

Dan tiba tiba, mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan dikelilingi oleh sembilan tomoe.

 **Susano'o**

Dan tercipta lah sosok astral yang memiliki wujud seperti tengkorak dan memperlihatkan tulang pada bagian badan nya, makhluk tersebut memiliki warna hitam dan memiliki rambut yang panjang. Dan mata nya berwarna biru. Dan pada tangan makhluk tersebut, tercipta sebuah pedang api berwarna hitam. Dan makhluk tersebut langsung mengayunkan pedang nya kearah para Hollow.

Dan terjadilah ombak api berwarna hitam, yang menerjang ke arah para Hollow.

 **Blaaaaar**

Dan seketika, seluruh Hollow yang mengelilingi Naruto musnah.

" Ugh... sial panas sekali " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, makhluk astral tersebut menghilang.

" **Naruto, seperti nya kau belum terbiasa dengan mata mu itu ?** " ucap Acnologia

" Apa maksud mu, kau lihat kan waktu itu aku bisa menggunakan nya tanpa rasa sakit. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini berbeda "

" **Karena, kau belum bisa mengendalikan dua kekuatan sekaligus, dan mata mu yang sekarang bukan menggunakan chakra, tapi menggunakan sihir. Dan kau masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan sihir mu secara sempurna** " ucap Acnologia

" Sial, kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nya "

Seketika mata kanan Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula. Dan tidak jauh dari Naruto. Terlihat Meliodas dan Mihawk yang sedang berusaha memusnahkan para Hollow tersebut.

" MELIODAS, MIHAWK. CEPAT SELESAIKAN URUSAN KALIAN " teriak Naruto

Dan terlihat Meliodas dan Mihawk menganggukan kepala mereka.

 **Active Sacred Treasure** : **Divide Themselves.**

Dan tiba tiba, dari samping Meliodas muncul sosok yang menyerupai bentuk Meliodas.

" Kita serang mereka " ucap Meliodas kepada tiruan nya.

 **Enchantmen**

Dan pada kedua pedang Meliodas , diliputi oleh api berwarna hitam.

 **Yami no Slayer**

Dan kedua Meliodas tersebut, langsung menebaskan pedang mereka secara horizontal. Dan keluar lah, tebasan yang sangat panjang yang mengarah kepada para pasukan Hollow tersebut.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan seluruh pasukan Hollow tersebut, langsung musnah tak berbekas. Sementara itu Mihawk yang melihat rekannya yang berhasil memusnahkan musuh nya, hanya dapat tersenyum.

 **Sekai Ichi no Zongeki**

Dan keluar lah gelombang energi yang lebih besar dari serangan sebelum nya, yang melesat ke arah para Hollow tersebut.

 **Jraaas**

Dan seluruh Hollow tersebut, terpotong menjadi dua bagian dam menghilang menjadi butiran abu. Setelah memastikan bawah tidak ada Hollow lagi. Meliodas dan Mihawk pun pergi ke arah tempat Naruto.

" Bagus, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita " ucap Naruto.

" Hai Dancho "

Naruto dan anggota peerage nya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan nya. Dan orang misterius yang selalu mengawasi Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum licik, ketika melihat Naruto pergi.

" Bagaimana dengan target ? " tanya orang misterius tersebut melalui sebuah alat komunikasi yang berada di telinganya.

" _Sudah ditemukan "_ ucap seseorang dari alat komunikasi tersebut.

" Bagus, sekarang tangkap, dan bawa dia ke bagian barat kota kouh "

" _Baik Ulquiorra"_

Dan berakhir lah komunikasi antara Ulquiorra dan rekan nya.

 **Kediaman Namikaze.**

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat tiga orang yang belum sadar kan diri. Mereka adalah Rias, Sona, dan Inoue. Dan tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua orang perempuan yang sedang berbicara.

" Apa kau tidak tau mereka pergi kemana Xenovia ? " tanya seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan diikat seperti ekor kuda, dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu a.k.a Akeno.

" Tidak, mereka tidak mengatakan nya " ucap perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan memiliki beberapa helai berwarna hijau a.k.a Xenovia.

" Begitu " ucap Akeno sambil melihat ke arah Rias.

Dan setelah itu, Rias pun sadar. Dan diikuti oleh Sona dan Inoue.

" Kalian sudah sadar " ucap Akeno

" Ya, " ucap Rias dan Sona.

" Um... Naruto-kun dimana ? " tanya Inoue

Dan dibalas anggukan kepala Rias dan Sona.

" Dia sudah pergi "

" APA PERGI KEMANA " teriak Rias dengan histeris nya.

" Kami tidak tau tapi... "

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau, dan ketika lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang terlihat seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng Gagak.

" Siapa kau " ucap Xenovia, sambil memegang Durandal nya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun. Dan orang misterius melangkah ke arah Inoue, semakin lama orang Misterius semakin dekat dengan Inoue, dan ketika tinggal hanya beberapa meter, tiba tiba sebuah pedang melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah orang misterius tersebut.

 **Traaaang**

Dan tiba tiba, Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan orang misterius tersebut. Dan pedang tersebut berhasil menahan Durandal miliki Xenovia

" pergi kau " ucap Akeno.

Dan dari tangan kanan Akeno, keluar sebuah aliran listrik. Dan semakin lama listrik tersebut mulai membesar. Akeno pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah orang misterius tersebut.

 **Lightning Killer**

Dan, keluarlah sebuah halilintar dari tangan Akeno, dan halilintar tersebut melesat ke arah orang misterius tersebut.

Dan ketika serangan tersebut mengenai orang misterius tersebut, tidak terjadi apa apa, dan pada ruangan tersebut di penuhi oleh asap yang sangat tebal. Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan emas nya, Orang misterius tersebut langsung memanfaatkan keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi nya. Dia berjalan ke arah Inoue, dan ketika sudah berada di depan Inoue, orang misterius tersebut langsung menarik rambut milik Inoue.

" Arggg, lepas " ucap Inoue

Namun orang misterius tersebut tidak memperdulikan teriakan Inoue. Dan setelah mendapat kan Inoue, orang misterius tersebut langsung menghilang dari tempat tersebut, tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka. Dan ketik kabut yang menyelubungi ruang tersebut sudah menghilang, terlihat di ruangan tersebut sudah tidak ada Inoue.

" Sial dia memanfaatkan, kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan kita " ucap Xenovia

" Kau benar, Akeno cepat kau panggil anggota peerage ku dan suruh mereka mencari Inoue-san " ucap Rias

" Hai Bucho "

.

.

Sementara itu, di hutan bagian barat kota kouh. Terlihat dua orang remaja dan satu orang dewasa, yang sedang menyusuri hutan tersebut. Mereka adalah Naruto, Meliodas, dan Mihawk. Dan ketika mereka sampai di kaki gunung, terlihat sebuah anak tangga yang mengarah ke arah puncak gunung.

" Apa kita keatas Dancho " tanya Meliodas

" Ya "

Ketika Naruto ingin melangkah kaki nya, tiba tiba Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dan ketika Naruto membalikkan badan nya. Terlihat dua orang remaja yang memiliki umur yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Yang pertama seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan gaya acak acakan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau, dan yang kedua seorang remaja yang menggunakan topeng berbentuk Gagak.

" Siapa kalian, dan ada keperluan apa kalian mengganggu kami ? " tanya Naruto

Namun tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh mereka berdua. Dan ketika seseorang yang menggunakan topeng Gagak tersebut, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dan darj lingkaran tersebut keluar seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan bola mata berwarna cokelat, dengan keadaan yang mengerikan yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat.

" Inoe-chan " ucap Naruto, sambil memasang kuda kuda.

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto langsung mengeluarkan senjata nya.

" Hahahahah, lihat betapa lucu nya ekspresi mu ketika menyebutkan _" Inoe-chan "_ hahahhah, benar benar menjijikkan "

" Siapa kau, dan apa mau mu ? " ucap Naruto

" Nama ku Ulquiorra Schiffer , aku datang kesini untuk menggagalkan mu untuk menguasai kekuatan Acnologia " ucap Ulquiorra

" Siapa yang memberi tahu mu ? " tanya Naruto

" Orga-sama "

Setelah Naruto mendengar nama Orga, tiba tiba dari tubuh Naruto keluar aura kegelapan yang sangat besar.

" Orga, jadi kai suruhan Orga "

" Ya, dan misi ku bukan hanya menggagalkan mu, tapi juga membunuh gadis berambut oranye ini " ucap Ulquiorra, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah Inoue.

" Kau sudah mencari lawan yang salah " ucap Naruto

Dan Naruto pun melesat ke arah Ulquiorra.

" Crow serang dia " ucap Ulquiorra

" Hai "

Dan makhluk yang dipanggil crow tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto. Dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, tiba tiba dari tangan Naruto, tercipta sebuah bola hitam yang memiliki dua cincin pada setiap sisi nya.

 **Dai Resenringu**

Dan bola hitam tersebut di arah kan, ke arah Crow.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi ledakan ketika serangan tersebut mengenai Crow. Dan setelah bekas ledakan tersebut menghilang. Terlihat tubuh Crow yang sudah menghilang pada bagian kepala sampai badan. Dan tiba tiba, tubuh Crow terbakar, dan tubuh nya yang hilang tadi kembali seperi semula, lengkap dengan topeng nya.

" Apaaa " teriak Meliodas dan Mihawk

" _Regenerasi yang cepat dan proses regenerasi nya menggunakan api "_ pikir Naruto.

Dan tiba tiba, dari tangan Crow muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar puluhan puluhan burung phoenix dalam ukuran kecil.

 **Million Phoenix**

Dan puluhan burung phoenix tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Meliodas " panggil Naruto

" Hai Dancho "

Meliodas pun melompat ke depan Naruto, dan Meliodas pun memasang kuda kuda nya untuk menghadapi puluhan burung phoenix tersebut.

" Hahahah kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan serangan itu " ucap Ulquiorra dengan bangganya.

" Benarkah " ucap Naruto

Ketika puluhan burung phoenix tersebut hampir mendekat Meliodas, tiba tiba Meliodas menebas serangan tersebut.

 **Full Counter**

Dan seketika, puluhan phoenix tersebut. Berbalik arah dan melesat ke arah Crow.

" _Jika dia tidak menghindari serangan tersebut, dan membiarkan serangan tersebut mengenai nya, maka sudah dipastikan dia berasal dari dari klan Phoenix "_ guman Naruto.

Dan benar saja, Crow membiarkan serangan tersebut mengenai nya. Dan tiba tiba belas serangan tersebut menghilang tanpa bekas.

" Percuma karna dia itu... "

" Abadi, karena dia adalah salah satu dari klan Phoenix. Bukan begitu " ucap Naruto

Dan tangan kanan Naruto, berubah menjadi sebuah gauntle berwarna hitam dengan permata biru di bagian punggung tangan nya.

" Ingin bertempur " ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan pedang nya berwarna putih.

Dan tiba tiba, penampilan Ulquiorra berubah. Pada bagian kepala nya terdapat sebuah topeng yang sudah terpotong setengah, dan bola matanya berubah menjadi hijau gelap dengan garis horizontal si bagian tengah nya. Dan pada bagian dada nya tercipta sebuah lobang.

" Baik lah kita mulai " ucap Ulquiorra.

Dan Ulquiorra pun melesat le arah Naruto, dan begitu pula Naruto. Naruto melesat ke arah Ulquiorra dan pada bagian tangan kanan nya tercipta sebuah pedang bermata hitam dan memiliki celah yang cukup panjang pada bagian belakang pedang tersebut.

 **Zangetsu**

Dan terjadilah adu pedang antara Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya kearah Naruto, dan dari jari telunjuk nya tercipta sebuah cahaya, dan semakin lama cahaya tersebut semakin terang. Dan ketika Ulquiorra sudah merasa cukup untuk serangan berikutnya, Ulquiorra pun menembakan cahaya tersebut ke arah Naruto. Dan sebelum serangan Ulquiorra mengenai Naruto. Naruto sudah mengaktifkan mata kanan nya.

 **Rinne Sharingan**

Dan ketika, tinggal beberapa inci serangan itu mengenai Naruto, tiba tiba muncul sosok astra berwarna hitam dengan bola mata biru nya.

 **Susano'o**

Dan serangan tersebut tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto.

" Kau cukup lihai dalam menggunakan mata mu yang belum sempurna " ucap Ulquiorra

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ulquiorra, Naruto lebih mementingkan keselamatan Inoue.

" _Sial, Inoe-chan sedang dalam penjagaan Crow, dan aku kurang yakin jika Meliodas dan Mihawk dapat melawan dia "_ pikir Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto, apa kau akan berhenti melawan ku " ucap Ulquiorra.

Dan tiba tiba, pada lengan kanan Naruto. Melmengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terangan.

" _Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain "_ ucap Naruto

 **The True of Acnologia : The Second Evolution**

Dan pada gauntle Naruto, mulai berubah dan mulai menyebar ke seluruh lengan kanannya Naruto. Dan pada lengan kanan Naruto terlihat Zangetsu yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan nya.

" Mihawk, Meliodas. Kalian pergi ke tempat Inoe-chan berada dan selamatkan di. Kalian boleh menggunakan cara apa pun " ucap Naruto

" Hai, Dancho "

Dan Meliodas dan Mihawk pun pergi ke tempat Inoue berada. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra, tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh kemunculan sinar laser dari arah depan Naruto.

" Jangan lengah Naruto "

Dan Ulquiorra pun melesat, sambil mengarahkan pedang nya, kearah Naruto. Dan begitu pula Naruto.

 **Traaaang**

Dan kedua pedang tersebut, langsung bertemu dan menghasilkan percikan api.

" Mahkluk apa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" Aku adalah Arrancar. Hollow yang berhasil bermutasi menjadi manusia. "

" Begitu, berarti kau sudah mati ? " tanya Naruto

" Begitu, tapi aku masih memiliki jiwa. Berkat bermutasi "

Setelah mendengar penjelas Ulquiorra, Naruto pun melompat mundur.

" Menarik, apa kau mau menjadi anggota peerage ku ? " ucap Naruto

" Tidak, aku akan tetap setia pada Orga-sama "

" Benarkah, tapi aku punya cara lain "

Dan Naruto pun, melesat ke arah Ulquiorra, sambil mengarahkan pedang nya kearah Ulquiorra.

 **Power of Vritra : Blow Black Dragon**

Dan ketika jarak Naruto dan Ulquiorra, tinggal beberapa langkah, tiba tiba dari tangan kanan Ulquiorra muncul cahaya berwarna hijau gelap.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan sinar laser tersebut, melesat ke arah Naruto, dan ketika sinar laser tersebut berada di depan Naruto. Naruto langsung menebaskan pedang nya ke arah sinar tersebut. Dan tiba tiba, cahaya tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

" Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungan nya "

Ulquiorra pun mengarahkan pedang nya ke arah Naruto. Dan tiba tiba, keluar cahaya berwarna hijau gelap dari tubuh Ulquiorra.

 **Enhacmen Hierro**

Dan cahaya cahaya tersebut langsung pecah. Dan mengakibatkan hujan cahaya.

 **Resurreccion : Enclose Murcielago**

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang, terlihat Ulquiorra penampilan Ulquiorra mulai berubah. Pada punggung nya muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar yng cukup besar, pada bagian bawah mata nya terdapat sebuah garis vertikal, topeng hollow nya sudah memenuhi kepala nya, dan di topeng nya sudah memiliki tanduk. Rambut nya sudah memanjang, dan pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi sebuah jubah yang tertutup.

" Sepertinya kau mulai serius " ucap Naruto

Namun Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Ulquiorra pun melesat ke arah Naruto. Dan pada tangan Ulquiorra, tercipta sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna hijau.

 **Traaaaang**

Dan Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Ulquiorra menggunakan pedang nya. Namun akibat dari serangan Ulquiorra, membuat Naruto terseret ke arah belakang.

" _Ugh, kekuatan nya tiba tiba meninggalkan "_

" _**Naruto gunakan kekuatan Welsh Dragon**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" _Baik "_

Dan tiba tiba, dari gauntle Naruto keluar sebuah suara.

 **Power of Welsh Dragon : Boost**

Dan tiba tiba, kekuatan Naruto bertambah. Namun tidak berakibat apapun.

" _Masih kurang "_

 **Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.**

Dan kekuatan Naruto, bertambah berkali kali lipat. Dan akibat bertambah nya kekuatan Naruto. Berhasil membuat Ulquiorra mundur.

" Hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh, sial aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan nya "

Sementara itu, di tempat Meliodas dan Mihawk. Terlihat mereka berdua yang sedang kualahan menghadapi Crow.

Dan terlihat Meliodas yang sudah mengaktifkan kekuatan iblis nya, dan Mihawk yang sudah mengeluarkan aura suci dari pedang nya.

" Meliodas, tolong kau alihkan perhatian nya " ucap Mihawk

" Memang nya kau mau apa ? " tanya Meliodas

" Aku akan mengakhiri nya "

"Baik "

Dan Meliodas pun, melesat ke arah Crow. Dan terlihat Meliodas yang sudah mulai kesulitan ketika melawan Crow.

" _Sial, jika terus seperti ini. Bisa bisa aku lepas kendali "_ ucap Meliodas

Namun tanpa disadari oleh Crow, tiba tiba Mihawk muncul, dam menebaskan pedang nya kearah Crow.

 **Kokoto Issen**

Dan seketika, terbelah lah tubuh Crow. Dan tiba tiba tubuh Crow berubah menjadi butiran debu. Setelah melihat Crow tang sudah dikalahkan kan, Meliodas pun menon-aktifkan kekuatannya.

" Hah...hah... serangan bagus Mihawk " dan Meliodas pun terjatuh akibat kehabisan tenaga.

" Terima kasih "

Dan Mihawk pun melangkah ke arah tubuh Inoue. Dan Mihawk pun melepaskan ikatan pada Inoue.

" Terima kasih " ucap Inoue

" Ya "

Dan Inoue pun mulai berdiri, dan mulai melangkah ke arah tempat pertarungan Naruto.

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Mihawk

" Ketempat Naruto-kun "

" Sebaiknya jangan. Jika kau kesana hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagi Dancho "

Dan Inoue pun menuruti perkataan Mihawk, karena Inoue tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Naruto.

Sementara itu, di tempat Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang mulai kelelahan , akibat serangan nya berhasil di tahan oleh Ulquiorra. Sementara Ulquiorra dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

" _Dia terlalu sulit untuk dilawan "_ pikir Naruto

 **Tensha**

Dan tiba tiba, pada tangan kiri Naruto, keluar sebuah pedang pendek tang berguna untuk menahan serangan. Naruto pun melesat ke arah Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra pun berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Namun tanpa di sadari, tiba tiba Naruto menghilang dari depan Ulquiorra. Dan muncul di belakang Ulquiorra.

" Dibelakang mu " ucap Naruto

 **Power of Vritra : Blow Black Dragon**

Dan ketika Ulquiorra berbalik, terlihat Naruto yang menebas kan pedang nya ke arah Ulquiorra. Dan akibat dari serangan tersebut, membuat dada bagian kiri Ulquiorra terluka dan membuat pakaian nya robek, dan tetkihat dari dalam pakaian nya terlihat angga 4.

" Apa maksud angkat empat itu ? " tanya Naruto

" Angka 4 ini merupakan posisiku, Espada Nomor 4, dari 10 Espada Arranccar "

Dan setelah Ulquiorra menjelaskan angkat 4 nya. Tiba tiba Ulquiorra melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Naruto.

 **Luz De Laluna**

Dan Naruto berhasil menghindari dari tombak cahaya tersebut, namun tombak cahaya tersebut berhasil mengenai bahu kiri Naruto. Dan mengakibatkan Naruto terseret ke arah Naruto berusaha menghentikan gerakan nya, dengan cara menancapkan pedang nya. Dan tiba tiba saja Ulquiorra muncul, dan langsung memukul kepala Naruto, dan mengakibatkan Naruto terlempar.

" Ugh... sial " ucap Naruto, yang sudah mendarat tepat di sebuah pohon.

Dan terlihat dari jauh, Ulquiorra mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau gelap nya, dan mengakibatkan pakaian nya hancur.

 **Segunda Etapada**

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang, terlihat penampilan Ulquiorra benar benar berubah. Pada kepala nya terdapat sebuah tanduk tang cukup panjang, iris mata nya berwarna kuning, dan kuku jari nya sudah memanjang, dan pada bagian pinggang nya ditumbuhi bulu bulu berwarna hitam, dan terdapat ekor yang panjang.

" Sial, dia sudah masuk tahap akhir " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba gauntle Naruto menghilang, dan digantikan dengan tangan normal. Dan terlihat Ulquiorra yang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

" _Apa aku akan berakhir disini, Tou-san maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ka-chan. Dan Rias, Sona , Inoe terimakasih sudah mencintai ku. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menerima ku apa ada nya... dan Semuanya ku ucapkan Terima kasih "_

Dan secara perlahan mata Kanan Naruto kembali normal, dan setelah itu mata Naruto mulai tertutup.

" _Selamat tinggal "_

Dan tiba tiba, terdengar sebuah suara di dalam pikiran Naruto, bukan suara Acnologia, tetapi suara yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto, yaitu suara nya ketika masih di dunia Shinobi.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman teman ku. Apa kau tau, bahwa orang yang meninggal temannya adalah sampah, dan orang yang tidak menghargai temannya lebih rendah dari sampah "_

Dan suara itu, terus terulang terus menerus Seperti sebuah rekaman yang memutarkan rekaman nya secara terus menerus.

" NARUTO-KUN "

Setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut, tiba tiba Naruto membuka mata nya, dan terlihat Inoue yang menangis sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

" _Tidak, perjuangan ku masih belum berakhir, dan aku harus melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi "_ ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, keluar lah aura hitam yang sangat pekat, sehingga membuat Ulquiorra yang sudah hampir sampai terpental oleh aura tersebut.

" _Acnologia dipinjamkan kekuatan mu "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Tentu saja Patner**_ _"_

Dan tiba tiba, muncul gauntle Naruto. Dan dari gauntle nya Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

 **The True of Acnologia : The Frits Stage Revival**

Dan tiba tiba, kedua tangan Naruto, berubah menjadi tangan Naga. Dan membuat kedua pedang Naruto menghilang.

" _**Naruto, waktu mu cuman 5 detik**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" Ya, aku megerti. Tapi aku tidak akan membunuh nya "

Dan Naruto pun, melesat ke arah Ulquiorra, dan begitu pula Ulquiorra yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

" _Kena Kau Ulquiorra "_ batin Naruto

Dan dari kejauhan, tercipta sebuah tombak cahaya yang menyerupai anak panah.

 **Lanza Del Relampago**

Dan ketika, tombak tersebut hampir mengenai Naruto. Tiba tiba Naruto menangkap tombak tersebut. Dan menggenggam nya dengan kuat. Dan mengakibatkan tombak tersebut musnah

" Sayang sekali Ulquiorra "

 **Rinne Sharingan**

Tiba tiba, mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe.

 **Kotoamatsukami**

Dan tiba tiba, tubuh Naruto dan Ulquiorra terjatuh secara bersamaan. Dan tiba tiba lengan Naga Naruto menghilang.

" Naruto-kun " teriak Inoue.

Dan terlihat dari tangan Inoue, tercipta kubah yang melindungi Naruto, dan di dalam kubah tersebut, Naruto disembuhkan oleh Inoue.

" Naruto-kun bertahan lah "

Namun tubuh Naruto menolak energi yang di berikan oleh Inoue, dan tiba tiba gauntle Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " ucap Mihawk yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaargg "

Tiba tiba Naruto berteriak kesakitan, dan tiba tiba dari mata kanan Naruto, mengeluarkan darah. Inoue yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung panik dan semakin lama energi yang diberikan Inoue semakin banyak.

" Tidak, ku mohon bertahanlah Naruto-kun "

Dan Inoue mengangkat kepala Naruto, dan meletakan kepala nya di pangkuan Inoue. Dan tanpa sengaja Darah Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, dan ketika darah Naruto mengenai tanah. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Oranye.

" _**Lingkaran sihir apa itu**_ _ **?**_ " ucap Acnologia

Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluar sebuah lengan berwarna hitam. Dan lengan tersebut menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

" Tidak, jangan ambil Naruto-kun " teriak Inoue

Inoue berusaha menahan Naruto. Namun semakin lama semakin banyak muncul tangan tangan hitam. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh Inoue, Ulquiorra sudah sadar, dan Ulquiorra mengarahkan tomba cahaya ke arah Naruto.

 **Lanza Del Relampago**

Dan Ulquiorra menghunuskan tombak nya ke arah Naruto.

" Inoue awas " teriak Mihawk

Dan ketika Inoue melihat tombak cahaya tersebut yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Inoue yang sudah mulai putus asa dan Inoue hanya bisa memeluk Naruto dengan erat nya.

 **Blaaaaar**

Dan tiba tiba, lingkaran sihir tersebut musnah, ketika mengenai tombak cahaya Ulquiorra. Dan Ulquiorra pun menarik tubuh Inoue dan Naruto.

" Lepaskan aku " teriak Inoue

Namun Ulquiorra tidak mengurusi teriakan Inoue, Ulquiorra terbang menjauh dari tempat muncul nya tangan tangan hitam barusan. Dan ketika sudah jauh dari tempat muncul nya tangan tangan hitam tersebut, tiba tiba terjadi pusaran angin begitu besar di tempat muncul nya tangan tangan hitam tersebut.

 **Lanza Del Relampago**

Ulquiorra pun melemparkan tombak nya kearah pusaran angin tersebut. Dan ketika tombak cahaya Ulquiorra sampai di tempat berada nya pusaran angin tersebut, terjadi ledakan yang begitu dasyat. Dan ketika ledakan yang baru saja terjadi menghilang, terlihat sebuah kawah yang cukup besar, dan pusat angin yang berada di sana menghilang.

Setelah ledakan tersebut menghilang, Ulquiorra pun mendarat dan menurunkan Inoue dan Naruto. Setelah meletakan Naruto dam Inoue dengan baik baik, Ulquiorra pun mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan meletakan tangan kanan nya ke dada Naruto.

Melihat Ulquiorra yang meletakan tangan nya ke dada Naruto, membuat Mihawk marah dan meletakan pedang nya, tepat di kepala Ulquiorra.

" Menjauh dari Dancho kami, sebelum aku memenggal kepala mu " ucap Mihawk.

Namun Ulquiorra tidak mengurusi nya, dan tiba tiba dari tangan Ulquiorra keluar cahaya hijau yang begitu menenangkan. Dan Mihawk yang melihat Ulquiorra mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya, marah dan menghunuskan pedang nya ke kepala Ulquiorra. Dan sebelum pedang tersebut mengenai Ulquiorra, tiba tiba muncul Meliodas yang menahan laju pedang Mihawk.

" Meliodas menyingkir dari sana " ucap Mihawk

" Tidak "

" Menyingkir atau kau akan aku potong "

" Tidak, Mihawk lihat luka yang di alami Dancho mulai menghilang. Jadi lebih baik kau jauhkan pedang mu dari nya " ucap Meliodas

Mihawk yang melihat luka yang di alami Naruto mulai menghilang, menjauhkan pedang nya dari Ulquiorra. Sementara itu, Inoue yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat terdiam.

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut mulai redup, terlihat penampilan Ulquiorra kembali seperi semula.

" Ugh... dimana aku " tanya Naruto

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk. Dan ketika Naruto sudah berhasil duduk meski kesulitan, tiba tiba saja, Naruto diterjang oleh Inoue.

" Naruto-kun...hiks...syukurlah...hiks...kau baik baik saja " ucap Inoue sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari Inoue, dan semakin lama pelukan Inoue semakin erat. Namun Naruto tidak mempersalahkan nya. Dan Naruto melihat Ulquiorra yang selalu memperhatikan nya.

" Terima kasih Ulquiorra " ucap Naruto

" Sama sama Naruto-sama "

Seketika seluruh anggota peerage Naruto terkejut, ketika mendengar musuh yang baru saja mereka lawan. Memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-sama.

" Apa maksud nya ini ? " tanya Mihawk

" um... he he he he " tawa canggung Naruto

" Akan aku jelaskan nanti ? " ucap Naruto

Dan dibahas anggukan Mihawk dan Meliodas, dan terlihat Inoue yang sudah tertidur pulas, didalam pelukan Naruto.

" Kita beristirahat disini dulu "

" Hai " balas Meliodas dan Mihawk

" Mihawk dan Meliodas, kalian cari kayu bakar "

" Hai Dancho " Meliodas dan Mihawk pun pergi ke dalam hutan mencari kayu bakar.

" Dan kau Ulquiorra, cari ikan di sungai "

" Hai Naruto-sama " ucap Ulquiorra.

Dan Ulquiorra pun pergi mencari ikan di sungai. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum ketika melihat Inoue yang tertidur sangat nyenyak di pelukan Naruto.

" _**Naruto apa kau baik baik saja. ?**_ _"_ tanya Acnologia

" _Aku baik baik saja acno "_

" _**Baguslah, dan apa kau bisa jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada Arrancar barusan ?**_ _"_

" _Tentu, tapi setelah Meliodas dan Mihawk sampai "_

" _**Baiklah**_ _"_

Dan berakhir pembicaraan Naruto dan dari sebelah barat, muncul Meliodas dan Mihawk yang membawa kayu bakar.

" Bagus, sekarang bakar kayu nya "

" Hai Dancho "

Meliodas dan Mihawk menyusun kayu bakar tersebut, dan setelah disusun, Meliodas menghidupkan api nya, menggunakan kekuatan nya. Dan Naruto, Meliodas dan Mihawk, duduk mengelilingi api unggun tersebut.

" Dancho, sekarang tolong jelaskan. Kenapa Ulquiorra memanggil mu dengan panggil **Naruto-sama** " ucap Mihawk

" Karena pada saat aku bertarung dengan nya, aku mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. Yaitu jutsu Kotoamatsukami " ucap Naruto

" Kotoamatsukami, jutsu apa itu Dancho ? " tanya Meliodas

" Kotoamarsukami, adalah jutsu yang berfungsi untuk menulis ulang ingatan orang yang menatap mata Sharingan "

" Jadi, anda menulis ulang ingatan Ulquiorra ? "

" Ya, dan ingatan nya yang lama sudah ku hapus "

" Begitu, lalu anda akan menjadi Ulquiorra menjadi anggota peerage mu ? " tanya Mihawk

" Ya, karena dia memiliki kekuatan unsur cahaya "

" Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan Inoue-san ? "

" Hah... mau gimana lagi, akan ku jadikan dia menjadi anggota peerage ku " ucap malas Naruto.

Dan tiba tiba, muncul Ulquiorra yang membawa ikan yang cukup banyak.

" Waw... Ulquiorra-nii kau menangkap semua ikan ini sendirian ? " tanya Meliodas

" Hn...begitulah "

Meliodas, Mihawk pun membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Ulquiorra. Sementara itu, Ulquiorra mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka.

" Ulquiorra, besok pagi kita lakukan ritual reinkarnasi nya ? " ucap Naruto

" Hai Naruto-sama "

Tiba tiba, Inoue terbangun ketika Inoue mencium bau dari ikan bakar tersebut. Dan ketika Inoue membuka matanya, wajah Inoue langsung memerah akibat, dia yang sedari tadi memeluk Naruto.

" Um...Na..Naruto-kun..ma...aaf , A..ku..me..meluk..m.m...mu " ucap Inoue dengan terbata bata.

" Tidak apa " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya yang tipis.

Inoue pun menjauh dari Naruto, dan duduk disamping Naruto.

" Kita ada dimana Naruto-kun ? " tanya Inoue

" Kita ada di kaki gunung, dan besok kita akan berangkat ke puncak gunung "

" Kita ? "

" Ya, Aku, Meliodas, Mihawk, Ulquiorra, dan Kau Inoue " jawab Naruto.

" Eh..aku ikut ? "

" Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu disini "

" Um...lalu, apa aku akan menjadi anggota peerage mu Naruto-kun ? "

" Tentu, jika tidak. Akan sulit melacak mu " jawab Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, Inoue langsung melompat ke arah Naruto, dan langsung memeluk nya.

" Yey...terima kasih Naruto-kun " ucap Inoue.

" Y...ya " ucap Naruto sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya.

Sementara itu, Meliodas dan Mihawk hanya dapat mematung, akibat baru pertama kali melihat Dancho nya, merona akibat dipeluk oleh Inoue.

 **Pagi Hari, 07. 40 AM**

 **Hutan bagian barat kota Kuoh**

Di sebuah hutan, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang beristirahat dan seorang yang sedang menjaga mereka. Mereka adalah Naruto, Inoue, Mihawk, Meliodas, dan Ulquiorra. Terlihat Naruto yang masih tertidur, dan di samping Naruto terdapat Inoue yang tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto. Sementara itu, Terlihat Meliodas dan Ulquiorra yang tertidur di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan Mihawk yang sedang melakukan penjagaan.

Dan seketika seluruh orang yang tertidur, terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka, karena matahari sudah mulai terbit.

" Um...sudah pagi ya ? " ucap Meliodas.

" Begitu lah " ucap datar Mihawk

Dan terlihat, Naruto yang sudah terbangun. Dan disamping nya terlihat Inoue dengan setia nya memeluk Naruto.

" Hei...Inoe-chan bangun, Hei " ucap Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, Inoue terbangun dengan keadaan berantakan.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " ucap Inoue sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Ohayou Inoe-chan "

Naruto pun berdiri, dan pergi ke sebuah sungai dekat mereka. Dan Naruto pun kembali dengan kondisi yang segar. Sambil memperlihatkan senyuman nya. Inoue yang melihat Naruto tersenyum hanya dapat merona. Sementara anggota peerage Naruto, hanya dapat menjauh dari sang Dancho. Karena tidak biasanya Dancho mereka tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **Skip aja**

 **.**

Setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka, akhirnya mereka mengemasi barang barang mereka.

" Naruto-kun kapan kau akan mereinkarnasikan aku ? " tanya Inoue

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang ? "

" Baik " ucap Inoue

" Baiklah sekarang kau berbaring lah, dan pegang Ini " ucap Naruto sambil menyerah kan sebuah bidak Bishop.

Inoue pun berbaring di atas rumput, dan Naruto berdiri di samping Inoue.

" **Aku Naruto Namikaze**

 **Mereinkarnasikan mu**

 **Orihime Inoue**

 **Menjadi anggota keluarga ku "**

Dan tiba tiba, lingkaran sihir muncul. Dan bidak yang di pegang Inoue masuk kedalam tubuh nya.

" Baiklah sekarang kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga ku " ucap Naruto

" Yay... " ucap Inoue dengan girang nya.

" Baiklah sekarang giliran mu Ulquiorra ? "

" Hai Naruto-sama "

Dan Ulquiorra pun berbaring, sementara Naruto mencoba seluruh bidak nya kepada Ulquiorra, dam bidak yang merespon dengan tubuh Ulquiorra adalah Pawn, lebih tepat nya dua evil piece Mutation.

" Tidak ku sangka , ternyata kau kuat juga " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun meletakan dua evil piece mutation tersebut di dada Ulquiorra. Dan mulai membaca sebuah mantra

" **Aku Naruto Namikaze**

 **Menghidupkan mu dan Mereinkarnasikan mu**

 **Ulquiorra Schiffer**

 **Menjadi anggota keluarga ku "**

Dan tiba tiba, evil piece tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Ulquiorra.

" Bagus, sekarang kita berangkat " ucap Naruto

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan mereka, dan pergi ke kaki gunung yang memiliki anak tangga.

" Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu ? " ucap Naruto

" Apa itu Dancho ? " tanya Mihawk dan dibalas anggukan semua anggota peerage Naruto.

" Aku ingin kalian membentuk formasi. Formasi berbentuk seperti Segitiga "

" Baik, dan dimana posisi kami " tanya Meliodas.

" Posisi kalian aku yang atur, dan posisi di depan ditempati oleh Ulquiorra, karena di memiliki respon yang cukup baik. Mihawk ke berada di kiri dan Meliodas kau berada di sebelah kanan. "

" Hai Dancho/ Naruto-sama "

Dan di balas anggukan Naruto. Dan seluruh orang yang sudah ditentukan posisi mereka dan melindungi sang king dan sang bishop.

" Baik sekarang kita naik "

" Hai Dancho "

Dan seluruh anggota peerage nya Naruto, naik ke atas gunung. Dan selama di perjalanan, seluruh anggota peerage nya mengawasi seluruh ke ada an sekitar mereka.

Dan tiba tiba, muncul robekan dimensi, dan dari dalam robek dimensi tersebut keluar seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sepinggul, bola mata berwarna abu-abu, dan menggunakan pakaian dengan gaya Gothuck lolita, dan di punggung nya terdapat sebuah pita yang berwarna ungu.

Dan seluruh anggota peerage nya, bersiaga dan menjaga king mereka.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau tidak perlu tau, tapi aku ingin mengajak mu bergabung dengan organisasi ku ? " ucap gadis tersebut.

" Apa keuntungan yang ku dapat jika aku masuk ke dalam organisasi mu ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau akan tau jika kau bergabung dengan organisasi ku "

" Baik, dan sebelum itu... "

 **Dragon Speed**

Dan tiba tiba, Naruto melesat ke arah gadis tersebut, dan berjongkok tepat di samping gadis tersebut, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis tersebut.

" Baik aku tunggu kau "

Dan gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam robekan dimensi tersebut, dan sebelum robekan dimensi tersebut menghilang. Gadis kecil tersebut mengatakan sesuatu.

" Nama ku Ophis, sang Ouroboros Dragon "

Setelah itu Ophis menghilang, diikuti hilang nya robekan dimensi tersebut.

" Dancho, apa yang kau katakan pada gadis kecil itu ? " tanya Meliodas

" Nanti kau akan tau " ucap Naruto

Mereka pun, meneruskan perjalanan menaiki anak tangga pada gunung tersebut. Dan selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu lebih dari empat jam itu, mereka beberapa kali mendapat masalah. Namun sekarang mereka sudah sampai di puncak gunung tersebut.

Dan di puncak gunung tersebut, terdapat sebuah kuil yang tidak begitu besar, namun sangat terawat.

" Wah...tidak ku sangka ada kuil di sini ? " ucap kagum Inoue

" Hm..begitulah "

Dan mereka pun, memasuki wilayah tempat kuil itu berada. Namun beberapa langka mereka berjalan, tiba tiba muncul sebuah pedang yang meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Dan dengan sigap nya, Ulquiorra berhasil menangkap pedang tersebut.

" Siapa itu ? " teriak Mihawk

Dan tiba tiba, muncul seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan bola mata berwarna cokelat. Dan mengenakan sebuah kimono yang berwarna hitam dan merah.

" Siapa kalian, dan ada urusan apa kalian kemari ? " tanya gadis tersebut.

" Kami kesini ingin mencari seorang petapa ? " ucap Naruto

Dan gadis tersebut melirik ke arah Naruto, dan tiba tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar lah beribu ribu pedang yang melesat ke arah Naruto dan peerage nya.

" _Dia dapat memunculkan pedang yang begitu banyak. Mirip dengan Gate of Ababylon "_ pikir Naruto.

Dan semakin lama, pedang tersebut semakin sekat dengan Naruto.

" _Menarik "_

 **Rinne Sharingan**

Dan tiba tiba, mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilingi nya.

" _Meski belum bisa mengendalikan nya, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan nya "_

Naruto pun melangkah ke depan anggota peerage nya, dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke arah pedang pedang yang melesat ke arah mereka.

" NARUTO-KUN MENYINGKIR " teriak Inoue.

Namun Naruto hanya menunjukan sebuah senyuman dan tatapan merendahkan kepada serangan tersebut.

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

Dan dari tubuh Naruto, keluar sebuah serangan yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata.

 **Traaang**

 **Traaaang**

Dan pedang pedang tersebut, tidak ada yang berhasil melewati Naruto. Dan tiba tiba, rasa sakit mulai terasa pada mata kanannya.

" Aaaaaaaaarg, Sial "

Dan rasa sakit tersebut, menghilang ketika Naruto menon-aktifkan mata nya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa menghentikan nya ? " ucap gadis berambut merah tersebut.

" Kau tidak perlu tau, dan sekarang ... "

 **Dragon Speed**

Naruto pun melesat ke arah gadis tersebut, dan dari kaki kanannya Naruto. Keluar sebuah aura kegelapan. Naruto pun mengarahkan kaki nya ke arah gadis tersebut.

Dan sebelum serang tersebut mengenai gadis tersebut, tiba tiba muncul seorang kakek kakek yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu abu. Dan kakek tersebut menendang kaki Naruto.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat serangan Naruto, yang berhasil di dihentikan.

" Ji..jiji, kau tidak apa apa ? " tanya gadis tersebut.

" Aku tidak apa apa Erza, dan kalian ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari ? " tanya kakek tersebut.

" Kami kesini ingin bertemu dengan sorang petapa. Dan biar ku tebak, pasti kau orang nya ? " ucap Naruto

" Kau cukup cerdik juga bocah "

" Terima kasih, dan tujuan kami kesini ingin berguru kepada anda ? "ucap Naruto.

" Apa yang dapat ku ajarkan kepada kalian ?"

" Saya ingin belajar cara mengendalikan kekuatan saya ? " ucap Naruto

" Kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak dapat mengajar kan nya "

" Kenapa "

" Karena aku tidak bisa. Karena yang hanya dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mu adalah diri mu sendiri...tapi "

" Tapi apa ? " tanya Meliodas

" Tapi, aku dapat mengajarkan cara menguasai kekuatan Ying dan Yang "

" Apa hubungan nya dengan pengendali kekuatan ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Karena kekuatan Ying dan Yang, merupakan dasar dari semua kekuatan " ucap kakek tersebut.

" _Bagaimana Acno ? "_ tanya Naruto

" _**Tidak masalah, karena yang diucapkan kakek itu benar**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" Baik aku terima "

" Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan perkenalkan nama ku Silver Rayleigh, dan yang baru saja menyerang kalian adalah cucu angkat ku Erza Scarlet " ucap Rayleigh.

" Salam kenal Rayleigh-sensei, dan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dan yang berambut oranye adalah Orihime Inoue. Yang berambut kuning itu Meliodas. Yang membawa pedang besar itu Dracule Mihawk. Dan yang berwajah datar itu Ulquiorra Schiffer " ucap Naruto

" Salam kenal semua nya. Dan Erza tolong kau antar kan mereka ke dalam kuil "

" Hai jiji "

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto mengikuti Erza dari belakang mereka.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Hai semua nya, maaf saya telat update nya. Karena saya saat ini sedang menjalani ujian semester. Dan oleh karena itu saya mohon maaf jika saya terlambat. Baik sebagai tambahan akan saya perlihatkan profil dari tokoh utama kita.**

 **PROFILNARUTO**

 **Name : Naruto Namikaze**

 **Age : 17 th**

 **Sacred Gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator**

 **Partner : Acnologia Dragon**

 **Family**

 **Father : Minato Namikaze ( Died )**

 **Mother : Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze ( Life / Lost )**

 **Peerage Naruto**

 **Queen : sacred gear :**

 **Bishop : Orihime Inoue sacred gear : Shun-Shun Rika**

 **Bishop : sacred gear :**

 **Knight : Meliodas sacred gear : Lostvayne**

 **Knight : Dracule Mihawk. sacred gear : Kokoto no Yoru**

 **Rook : sacred gear :**

 **Rook : sacred gear**

 **Pawn : - Ulquiorra Schiffer sacred gear : Marcielago ( mengonsumsi 2 Mutation Piece )**

 **Oke sekian dulu saya**

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **The Savior : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **Disclain : Naruto [ Masashi kishimito ] X Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto x …**

 **Alur : Campura**

 **Rate : M ( Untuk ucapan dan adegan )**

 **.**

 **06.30 A.M**

 **Gunung bagian barat kota Kuoh**

Terlihat dari sebelah timur, matahari yang mulai menampakan diri nya. Dari tugas istirahat nya. Dan begitu pula, dengan sekelompok remaja dan orang dewasa yang baru saja di bangun kan oleh sang guru.( Kayak hidup kos kosa pas di minta uang bulanan ).

Mereka adalah Naruto Namikaze, Meliodas, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Dracule Mihawk. Kenapa hanya mereka, karena sang bishop a.k.a Orihime Inoue memiliki pelatihan khusus untuk diri nya sendiri.

" Hoammmm…..sensei kenapa kau bangun kan kami di pagi yang dingin ini ? " tanya Naruto sambil menutup mata nya.

" Um " ucap Mihawk, Meliodas, dan Ulquiorra secara bersamaan.

Dan di depan mereka berdiri sang Sensei, sambil menahan amarah nya. Terlihat dari kening nya muncul perempatan.

" Apa kalian tidak ingin latihan ? "

" Mau…tapi kami masih ngantuk " ucap Naruto

Dan perempatan di kepala sang Sensei semakin membesar.

" Baik, sebagai pemula an. Kalian turun dan naik kembali ke atas, ulangi sebanyak 20 kali " ucap sang Sensei

" APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI ? " teriak Naruto

" Sudah lah, sebaiknya kalian cepat lakukan atau tidak…. "

Tiba tiba, muncul api berwarna biru di tangan sang Sensei mereka a.k.a Rayleigh

" Hai "

Jawab kompak mereka, bahkan Ulquiorra yang biasanya diam harus berteriak.

 **Skip aja…..**

Sudah tiga jam, Naruto dan anggota peerage menuruni dan menaiki gunug, sebanyak 20 kali. Minus Inoue.

Dan terlihat dari keadaan mereka yang cukup mengerikan. Naruto yang sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, Mihawk dan Meliodas yang sudah sesak nafas, bahkan Ulquiorra sampai pingsan.( Author : Hahahahahahaha. Reader : Kejam amat lo thor )

" Baik kalian boleh istirahat. Dan setelah ini kalian akan memanjat pohon itu " tunjuk Rayleigh

Terlihat sebuah pohon yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 50 meter.

" Hai sensei "

Naruto dan anggota peerage nya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka. Naruto dan anggota peerage nya saat ini sedang istirahat diri mereka, setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka. Dan saat ini Naruto dan peerage sedang makan siang buatan Inoue.

" Dancho…. Apa menurut mu kita bisa memanjat pohon yang ditunjuk sensei ? " tanya Meliodas

" Aku kurang tau Meliodas, tapi sebaiknya kita coba saja dulu "

Setelah Naruto dan anggota peerage selesai makan. Mereka pun kembali lagi ke tempat latihan mereka. Dan di tempat latihan mereka terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang sepinggul dan sepasang mata lavender.

Ketika Naruto melihat perempuan tersebut, tiba tiba tubuh Naruto menegang dan nafas nya mulai tidak beraturan.

" _Tidak mungkin, itu dia ? "_ ucap Naruto

Dan ketika gadis tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika nafas Naruto mulai sesak.

" Oh..kalian semua sudah berkumpul ? " ucap Rayleigh

" Hai sensei "

" Sebelum itu, perkenalkan cucu angkat ku yang lain. Dia adakah Shion "

Tiba tiba, tubuh Naruto mulai melemah, dan akhirnya terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Dancho " teriak anggota peerage Naruto

Anggota peerage Naruto pun, membawa Naruto ke dalam kuil dan meletakan nya.

" Meliodas cepat panggil Inoue, dan suruh dia kemari " ucap Mihawk

" Baik "

Meliodas pun pergi, ke tempat mereka istirahat.

" Jiji apa yang terjadi pada nya ? " tanya Shion

" Sepertinya dia kelelahan "

Tiba tiba, datang Inoue dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? "

Seketika tubuh Shion menegangkan ketika mendengar nama Naruto. Dan terlihat Inoue yang sedang mengalir kan energi nya ke Naruto.

" Bagaimana Inoue ? " tanya Mihawk

" Hanya kehabisan tenaga "

Dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto sadar.

" Um… dimana aku ? " tanya Naruto

" Kau ada di dalam kuil Dancho "

" Begitu "

Naruto berusaha berdiri, dan ketika Naruto hampir berhasil berdiri. Tiba tiba Naruto dipeluk oleh Shion. Inoue yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat menahan amarah, ketika melihat Naruto dipeluk oleh perempuan lain.

" Hiks….apa benar kau Naruto ? " tanya Shion

" Um….begitu Shion "

" Ku pikir ..Hiks…. hanya aku….Hiks…. saja yang terdampar di sini "

" Bagaimana kau bisa di sini Shion " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala Shion.

" Pada saat perang, tiba tiba istana ku hancur. Dan ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada di belakang kuil ini " ucap Shion

" Begitu, jadi kau korban dari perang Shinobi ? "

" Um…. Kalau kau bagaimana bisa sampai di sini ? " tanya Shion

" Aku tewas ketika perang Shinobi, dan aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup dari kami-sama "

" Jadi kau tewas ? "

" Ya begitulah "

Dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" Jadi kau juga bukan berasal dari dimensi ini ? " tanya Rayleigh

" Ya, dan aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mendamaikan dimensi ini "

" Begitu, lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari ? "

" Aku ingin mengendalikan kekuatan ku, dan aku juga ingin menyelamatkan ka-chan ku yang ditahan oleh seseorang ? " ucap Naruto

" Begitu, baiklah kita lanjutkan latihan nya "

" Hai " balas semua nya.

Naruto pun berdiri, dan melihat ke arah Inoue yang terlihat cemberut. Naruto pun meletakan tangan nya di atas kepala Inoue, dan mengusap dengan lembut.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak melupakan mu kok ? " ucap Naruto

Seketika wajah Inoue memerah akibat perlakuan Naruto. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala Inoue.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Inoue dan Shion di dalam kuil tersebut. Dan ketika tatapan mereka beradu, tercipta aliran listrik yang saling beradu.

" Naruto-kun milik ku ? " ucap Inoue

" Tidak, Naruto milik ku "

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran memperebutkan sang pujaan hati mereka.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan anggota peerage sudah sampai di sebuah pohon yang ditunjukkan oleh sensei mereka.

" Baiklah, kalian harus menaiki ini tanpa menggunakan tangan ? " ucap Rayleigh

" Tanpa menggunakan tangan, maksud mu kami harus pakai kaki ? " tanya Naruto

" Ya , ku rasa kau tau cara nya Naruto "

" Memang, tapi jika aku memiliki cakra. Tapi sekarang aku tidak memiliki nya ? " ucap Naruto

" Kau betul, tapi ada cara lain nya. "

" Bagaimana cara nya sensei ? "

" Control kekuatan Ying dan Yang kalian. Contoh nya seperti ini "

Rayleigh pun mendekat ke arah pohon yang akan di naiki tersebut. Rayleigh pun meletakan kaki nya pada pohon tersebut, dan tiba tiba tercipta sebuah cahaya. Dan Rayleigh pun menaiki pohon tersebut dengan mudah nya.

" Lihat, jika konsentrasi dan control Ying dan Yang kalian bagus. Maka kalian bisa menaiki pohon ini dengan mudah ? "

" Mn….. maaf sensei tapi kenapa di kaki sensei ada cahaya ? " tanya Meliodas

" Oh ini adalah energi Ying dan Yang. Energi Ying dan Yang ini bisa menyerang dan juga bisa membantu berjalan di manapun bahwa juga bisa menyembuhkan ? "

" Begitu "

" Ya, tapi energi miliki kalian hanya bisa untuk menyerang dan berjalan, karena kalian tipe petarung. Sekarang panjat pohon ini hingga sampai puncak "

" Hai sensei "

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto termasuk Naruto, mencoba menaiki pohon tersebut. Dan selama proses menaiki pohon tersebut, terlihat Naruto, Mihawk, dan Meliodas yang saling terjatuh. Berbeda dengan Ulquiorra, dia bisa menaiki pohon tersebut dengan mudah tanpa halangan.

" Sial, bagaimana Ulquiorra-nii naik dengan mudah " ucap Meliodas

" Itu karena dia sudah menguasai Ying dan Yang nya " ucap Rayleigh

" _Begitu, konsentrasi dan alirkan energi ke telapak kaki "_ pikir Naruto

Dan tiba tiba, muncul aura hitam di telapak kaki Naruto.

" _Seperti di demensia shinobi. control aliran cakra "_

Naruto pun meletakan kaki nya di pohon tersebut, dan mulai berlari di pohon tersebut.

" _Sepertinya dia mengerti cara kerja energi Ying dan Yang "_ pikir Rayleigh

Semakin lama, kecepatan Naruto menaiki pohon tersebut semakin cepat.

" _Bagaimana jika ku gabungan dengan Dragon Speed "_ ucap Naruto

Dan dari tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah aura kegelapan.

 **Dragon Speed**

Wush

Kecepatan Naruto bertambah cepat. Dan ketika sudah sampai di puncak, tiba tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah energi tidak jauh dari tempat latihan nya.

" _Energi nya sangat besar. Apa kau tau apa itu acno ? "_ tanya Naruto

" _**Sepertinya suruhan Orga yang lain nya**_ _"_ ucap Acnologia

" Begitu, sebaiknya ku beri tahu mereka "

Naruto pun turut dari pohon tersebut. Dan mendarat dengan selamat.

" Sensei apa kau juga merasakan nya ? " tanya Naruto

" Ya, dan sebaiknya kita berhati hati "

" Benar. Dan apa tahap selanjutnya nya ? "

" Kau harus bisa mengeluarkan energi Ying dan Yang mu. Dengan cara konsentrasi penuh "

" Baik "

Naruto pun pergi dari tempat latihan anggota peerage nya. Dan pergi ke sebuah sungai di dekat kuil tersebut. Naruto pun duduk dengan tenang di sebuah batu. Dan memejamkan mata nya.

 **Skip lagi…**

.

 **06\. 40 P.M**

 **Gunung bagian barat kota Kuoh**

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk tepat di sebuah batu di dekat sebuah kuil. Dan di belakang pria tersebut, terdapat sebuah bola hitam berjumlah delapan. Dan bola hitam tersebut memiliki bentuk yang unik. Dan pria tersebut membuka mata nya, dan melihat hasil dari kerja keras nya.

" _Akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan bola Gododama yang mirip mode Rikudo Sennin "_ pikir Naruto

Dan Naruto mengkonsentrasikan pikirkan nya ke bola tersebut, dan memerintahkan bola nya berubah bentuk.

" Bagus, sekarang tinggal menyempurnakan nya lagi "

Dan bola bola hitam tersebut menghilang dari punggung Naruto.

 **Deg**

Tiba tiba, Naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang mirip dengan Ulquiorra.

" _Arrancar, pasti salah satu dari Espada itu ? "_

Dan dari semak semak di dekat Naruto, muncul seorang pria berotot tinggi dengan rambut runcing dan mata berwarna biru muda. Terdapat garis hijau di bawah mata nya.

Pakai pria tersebut terdiri dari hakama putih, sabuk hitam, dan jaket berwarna putih yang dipotong setengah, berlengan pendek dengan kerah terbalik. Dan terdapat sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya dengan penjangga berbentuk " S " dengan ganggang biru muda.

" Jadi ini yang dimaksud Orga itu ? " ucap pria tersebut.

" Siapa kau, dan apa mau mu " tanya Naruto

" Perkenalkan nama ku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada nomor 6 " ucap Grimmjow

" Salam kenal Grimmjow jae….jes…..jasgarkue...apalah itu " ucap Naruto

Tiba tiba, muncul perempatan di wajah Grimmjow.

" Jaegerjaquez, bodoh " ucap Grimmjow dengan marah nya.

" Ya…ya…ya, lalu apa tujuan mu ? "

" Sama seperti Ulquiorra "

" Begitu, kalau begitu… "

Dari lengan kanan Naruto, muncul sebuah gauntle berwarna hitam dengan kristal berwarna biru di punggung tangan nya.

" Ya…. MATI "

 **Gran Rey Cero**

Dan dari telapak tangan Grimmjow keluar sebuah laser berwarna biru, yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

" _Sial "_

 **Power of Fafnir : Time Pause**

Dan tiba tiba, waktu di sekitar Naruto berhenti. Dan dari punggung Naruto muncul beberapa bola hitam yang membuat pola lingkaran.

 **Gododama**

Tidak hanya itu, Naruto pun menciptakan sebuah kekkai yang menyelubungi seluruh tempat pertarungan Naruto.

 **The True of Acnologia : Protective Eternal Night**

Setelah menciptakan kekkai tersebut, tiba tiba waktu di sekitar Naruto kembali seperi semula.

 **Buuuuum**

Terjadilah ledakan yang cukup dasyat, akibat Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan Grimmjow.

" Hahahahah… hanya itu kekuatan dari sang Naga kegelapan hahahah " tawa geje Grimmjow.

Dan ketika debu yang menghalangi tempat Naruto menghilang, alangkah terkejutnya Grimmjow karena di tempat Naruto berdiri terdapat sebuah bola hitam yang cukup besar. Dan ketika bola hitam tersebut menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan santai nya di tempat terjadinya ledakan tadi.

" Hanya itu…. Kalau begitu biar aku balas "

Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan tercipta sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam yang seukuran kelereng.

" Hanya itu, lemah " ucap Grimmjow

" Benar… lemah "

Naruto pun menarik tangan nya ke belakang, dan mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah ke bola energi berwarna hitam tersebut. Kemudian Naruto memukul bola hitam tersebut. Dan keluarlah bola laser yang melesat ke arah Grimmjow

 **The True of Acnologia : Dark Dragon Shot**

Semakin lama bola energi tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah Grimmjow. Dan ketika hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi, tiba tiba bola tersebut tertahan oleh Grimmjow.

" Heh… akan ku kembali kan "

Grimmjow pun menebas kan pedang nya ke bola energi tersebut, dan bola energi tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Begitu "

 **Demonic Eternal Rinne Sharingan**

Tiba tiba, mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilingi nya.

 **Kamui**

Dan tercipta sebuah lubang vortek, dan lubang vortek tersebut menghisap serangan yang di berikan Grimmjow.

" _Aku harus konsentrasi. Dengan begitu aku bisa menggunakan mata ini tanpa efek samping "_ ucap Naruto

ketika serangan tersebut benar benar sudah menghilang, Naruto pun menutup mata nya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga ke seimbangan Ying dan Yang nya.

 **Susano'o**

Dan tercipta lah sosok astral berwarna hitam yang menyerupai bentuk tengkorak.

" Keluar kau Grimmjow " teriak Naruto.

Tiba tiba, Naruto merasakan firasat buruk bahwa akan ada serangan dari atas. Ketika Naruto melihat ke atas, terlihat Grimmjow yang sudah mengumpulkan energi nya ke telapak tangan nya.

 **Gran Rey Cero**

Dan sinar laser tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto. Dan dari tangan kanannya Naruto tercipta sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dan di setiap pinggiran bola tersebut, terdapat sebuah cinta berwarna putih.

" _Akan ku coba memasukkan energi Ying dan Yang ku "_

Dan bola hitam tersebut, tiba tiba menjadi besar.

 **Dai Rasenringu**

Dan bola tersebut melesat ke arah Grimmjow. Dan ketika bola hitam tersebut beradu dengan laser Grimmjow, Naruto merubah bentuk Susano'o nya menjadi seorang prajurit yang memegang sebuah panah hitam

 **Power of Vritra : Fire Destruction**

Dan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat akibat benturan dua kekuatan besar. Ketika terjadinya ledakan, Naruto menembakan anak panah nya ke arah Grimmjow.

Anak panah tersebut semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Grimmjow. Dan ketika ledakan tersebut menghilang, terlihat Grimmjow yang mendapat kan sebuah luka gores dibagian bawah mata nya. Dan Susano'o milik Naruto mulai menghilang.

" _Dia berhasil menghindari nya "_ pikir Naruto

Grimmjow pun turun dan berdiri di tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

" Waktu pemanasan sudah habis, sekarang saat nya **BERPESAN** " ucap Grimmjow

Naruto yang mendengar ucap Grimmjow hanya dapat waspada, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Grimmjow.

Terlihat Grimmjow yang meletakan pedang nya tepat di samping pinggang nya, dan tangan kirinya di letakkan di sisi tumpul pedang tersebut.

 **Resurreccion : Grind**

Grimmjow pun maggaruk pedang nya dengan cepat, setelah itu pedang nya pedang nya bersinar dan megeluarkan energi yang begitu besar. Akibat dari keluar nya energi tersebut, tercipta nya hembusan angin yang begitu kencang di sekeliling Grimmjow dan mengakibatkan debu debu yang menutupi Grimmjow.

Ketika debu debu tersebut menghilang, terlihat penampilan Grimmjow yang mulai berubah. Kedua tangan nya menjadi sebuah cakar, di belakang nya terdapat sebuah ekor yang seperti cambuk, dan pada tubuh nya sudah di lapisi oleh pakaian hollow yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nya kecuali dada nya. Tanda di mata nya mulai memanjang hingga kuping, dan pada kening nya tercipta sebuah tulang yang menutupi seluruh kening nya, dan terdapat sebuah telinga di kening nya.

" _Dia sudah masuk tahap akhir, berarti kekuatan nya sudah meningkat "_ ucap Naruto

" _**Naruto, coba kau serangan dia dan observasi apa saja kekuatan nya yang meningkat ?**_ _" ucap Acnologia_

" _Baik Acno "_

Terlihat Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan posisi kuda kuda nya, dan ketika Naruto akan melihat ke arah Grimmjow. Alangkah terkejutnya nya Naruto ketika melihat Grimmjow yang berlari yang sudah menyamai kecepatan The Flash ( Hehehe bercanda )

Semakin lama gerakan Grimmjow mulai cepat, dan ketika tinggal beberapa inci lagi dari Naruto, Grimmjow pun mengarahkan pukulan nya tepat ke wajah Naruto.

 **Buuum**

Akibat dari pukul Grimmjow, Naruto terlempar cukup jauh, hingga Naruto menabrak salah satu sisi kekkai.

" _Kekuatan serangan dan kecepatan nya meningkat "_ ucap Naruto

 **Desgarrin**

Dan dari cakar Grimmjow, tercipta gelombang energi yang menyerupai cakar.

Wush

Grimmjow pun melesat ke arah Naruto sambil mengarah kan gelombang energi ke arah Naruto.

" _Sial tubuh ku "_

 **Blaaaar**

Dan seketika lagi Naruto menabrak sisi kekkai yang di buat nya. Akibat dari menabrak kekkai tersebut, Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut nya

" _Akan ku coba untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil "_ ucap Naruto

Dan pada lengan kanan Naruto yang di lindungi gauntle berubah menjadi sebuah cakar Naga. Semakin lama cakar Naruto mulai membesar. Dan ketika Naruto mengarah kan tangan nya ke arah Grimmjow, tiba tiba tubuh Grimmjow di tarik oleh suatu kekuatan.

 **Tendō : Busho Ten'in**

Grimmjow berusaha menahan tubuh nya, supaya tidak di tarik oleh kekuatan Naruto. Grimmjow yang berusaha mati matian untuk menahan nya, hanya dapat berharap bahwa akan ada salah satu Espada akan menolong nya.

Seakan doa Grimmjow di dikabulkan, tiba tiba tempat Naruto berdiri dikelilingi oleh asap hitam.

" Sepertinya kekuatan ku tidak mempan pada Naga " ucap seseorang.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

Namun tidak ada jawaban, dan ketika asap hitam tersebut menghilang. Terlihat dimana seharusnya Grimmjow berada, sudah tidak ada.

" _Sepertinya dia membawa Grimmjow pergi ? "_ pikir Naruto

Setelah merasa tidak ada bahaya, Naruto pun menghilang kan kekkai yang melindungi tempat pertarungan nya. Setelah kekkai tersebut menghilang, tiba tiba nafas Naruto mulai tidak beraturan.

" Hah…hah…hah…. Sepertinya masih banyak kekuatan ku yang belum sempurna, tapi sepertinya mata ku sudah mulai membaik " ucap Naruto

Seketika mata kanan Naruto kembali seperi semula, dan akhirnya Naruto pingsan di tepi sungai.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang makan di kuil tersebut. Terlihat beberapa pertengkaran antara Inoue dan Shion, dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak berada di ruangan tersebut.

" _Kemana perginya Dancho itu, sudah tiga jam dia tidak muncul ? "_ ucap Mihawk

Mihawk pun berdiri, dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan dari belakang Mihawk terlihat seorang yang mengikuti nya.

" Keluar kau Ulquiorra ? "

Dan keluarlah Ulquiorra dari tempat persembunyian nya, dan berjalan mendekat Mihawk.

" Ada apa kau mengikuti ku ? " tanya Mihawk

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu ke belakang kuil ini "

" Mau apa kita di sana ? "

" Pergi ke tempat Dancho, baru saja aku merasakan ada energi besar yang berasal dari belakang kuil ini "

" Baik kita kesana "

Mihawk dan Ulquiorra pun pergi ke belakang kuil tersebut, dan ketika mereka sampai. Terlihat kondisi sungai tersebut sangat mengerikan, terdapat beberapa kawah yang diyakini bahwa kawah tersebut merupakan hasil dari ledakan. Dan di tepi sungai tersebut terlihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Dancho "

Ulquiorra pun mendekat ke arah Naruto, sementara itu Mihawk yang melihat ke ada an sekitar, tidak dapat menemukan seseorang di sekitar sana.

" _Apa dia berhasil kabur ? "_ pikir Mihawk

Mihawk pun pergi mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dan terlihat tangan kanan Naruto yang sudah menjadi tangan Naga.

" Ulquiorra bagaimana keadaan Dancho ? "

" Buruk, aliran sihir nya kacau. Sehingga tangan nya tidak bisa kembali normal "

" Begitu, sebaiknya kita bawa Dancho masuk ? " ucap Mihawk

" Ya "

Mihawk dan Ulquiorra pun memapah Naruto ke dalam kuil.

.

Didalam kuil tersebut sudah berkumpul seluruh orang minus Rayleigh.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun ? " tanya Inoue

" Kami tidak tau, tapi sepertinya dia habis bertarung dengan seseorang " ucap Mihawk

" Lalu apa yang terjadi pada tangan kanan Naruto ? " tanya Shion dengan khawatir nya.

" Aliran sihir nya kacau, dan itu mengakibatkan tangan nya tidak dapat kembali seperi semula " ucap Ulquiorra.

" Cepat letakkan Naruto-kun, biar aku obati " ucap Inoue

" Baik "

Ulquiorra pun meletakan Naruto di lantai, dan Inoue pun mengalir kan energi penyembuhan nya ke tangan kanannya Naruto. Shion yang melihat adegan tersebut, mulai mengambil tindakan. Shion pun mendekat ke Naruto, dan memindahkan kepala Naruto ke pangkuan nya.

Inoue yang melihat nya langsung marah.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanya Inoue

" Meletakan kepala Naruto ke pangkuan ku, kau lihat sepertinya dia menyukai nya " ucap Shion dengan bangga nya.

" Kau… "

" Apa, kau fokus saja pada pengobatan Naruto " ucap Shion sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

" Huh.. cari kesempatan ? "

" Biarin "

Sementara orang orang yang disana hanya dapat swedrop akibat pertengkaran mereka. Ketika sedang mengobati tangan kanan Naruto, tiba tiba mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Shion

" Aku tidak tau, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengobati mata nya. Aku harus fokus pada tangan kanannya " ucap Inoue

" Ya kau fokus saja, biar aku yang mengobati mata kanan nya "

Shion pun meletakan kedua tangan nya di mata kanan Naruto, dan muncul cahaya berwarna ungu terang di telapak tangan Shion.

Semakin lama, mata kanan Naruto semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada di sana khawatir. Dan pada tangan kanannya, muncul urat urat yang seperti jantung. Dan tangan kanannya tersebut berdetak lebih cepat.

Tiba tiba, datang Rayleigh. Dan ketika Rayleigh melihat kondisi Naruto, Rayleigh pun menciptakan api biru di kelima jari nya.

" Apa yang akan jiji lakukan ? " tanya Erza

" Lihat saja "

Rayleigh pun mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan Rayleigh pun menghentak kan tangan nya ke perut Naruto.

" Ugh.. "

Tiba tiba Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

" APA YANG JIJI LAKUKAN " teriak Shion.

Namun Rayleigh tidak memperdulikan teriakan Shion. Dan seketika detak jantung tangan nya berhenti, dan darah yang keluar dari mata nya pun berhenti.

" Apa yang jiji lakukan ? " tanya Erza

" Aku menghentikan aliran sihir nya, dan itu mengakibatkan seluruh saraf nya berhenti " ucap Rayleigh

" Jadi Naruto-kun sudah ma.. "

" Belum dia hanya pingsan. Dan aliran sihir nya akan kembali membalik pada saat dia tidur " ucap Rayleigh

" Begitu…syukurlah. Maaf jiji tadi aku membentak jiji ? " ucap Shion

" Tidak apa, aku tau kau khawatir pada Naruto "

" Terima kasih jiji "

" Hm… dan semua nya, kalian kembali ke kamar kalian masing masing " ucap Rayleigh

" Tidak kami akan tetap di sini, lebih baik perempuan saja yang kembali ke kamar nya " ucap Mihawk dan dibalas anggukan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto.

" Baik para perempuan kembali ke kamar kalian "

" Tidak aku akan tetap di sini " ucap Shion

" Aku juga di sini " ucap Inoue dan Erza.

" Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja aku " ucap Rayleigh

" Hai sensei/ Jiji "

Beberapa anggota peerage berdiri dan pergi ke pintu luar.

" Kau mau kemana Ulquiorra, Mihawk " tanya Inoue

" Keluar, kami akan berjaga "

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra dan Mihawk pun pergi. Dan meninggal kan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang sedang di ikat oleh sebuah rantai yang tersambung langsung dengan leher wanita tersebut. Dan tidak jauh dari wanita tersebut, terlihat sosok pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari wanita tersebut.

" Ka-chan " teriak pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut berlari menuju sosok yang di panggil Ka-chan tersebut. Dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tiba tiba rantai yang terikat di leher wanita tersebut terangkat, dan tubuh wanita tersebut tertarik ke atas.

Tiba tiba muncul seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan bola mata berwarna putih. Pria tersebut mendekat ke tubuh wanita berambut merah tersebut yang sudah tidak berdaya.

" Heh…lihat kau kushina, kondisi mu saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Sebaiknya kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami, maka kami akan melepaskan rantai ini " ucap pria tersebut

" Cih…. Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan orang yang menginginkan perang, lebih baik aku mati saja ? " ucap wanita tersebut a.k.a Kushina.

Pria tersebut mendekat ke arah kushina dan berhenti tepat di depan kushina. Sementara itu, pria berambut kuning tersebut berlari ke arah pria yang mendekat ke arah kushina.

" Jangan sentuh Ka-chan ku Orga " teriak pria tersebut

Namun teriakan pria tersebut tidak dapat di dengar oleh sosok yang dipanggil Orga. Dan ketika jarak pria tersebut dengan Orga hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Pria tertersebut mengarahkan pukulan nya ke arah Orga.

Tiba tiba, pukulan pria tersebut menembus tubuh Orga.

" _Apa yang terjadi ? "_ pikir pria tersebut.

Tangan Orga bergerak menuju ke arah kepala kushina, dan berhenti tepat di kepala kushina.

" Dengar apa yang ingin ku ucapkan Kushina, aku bisa saja membunuh mu. Tapi apa kau sanggup melihat anak mu yang berubah menjadi monster Kushina ? " tanya Orga

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kushina, tiba tiba Orga menarik rambut kushina dengan keras nya ke arah nya.

" Jika tidak, sebaik nya kau ikuti perintah kami ? "

" Aku tidak alan sudi pengikut perintah mu Brengsek, Cuih " ucap Kushina sambil meludahi Orga.

" Kau benar benar ingin mati "

Tiba tiba, dari tangan Orga tercipta sebuah aliran listrik berwarna biru.

" Orga jangan sentuh ka-chan ku ? " teriak Naruto

Dan Orga pun mengarah kan tangan nya ke arah jantung kushina.

 **Jraaas**

Dan seketika di tangan Orga sudah terdapat jantung Kushina yang berdetak sangat lambat.

" Ouch….. Selamat tinggal ...Naruto " ucap Kushina sambil tersebut lembut.

" KA-CHAN " teriak Naruto

.

 **BLAAAAAAR**

Terjadi lah ledakan yang sangat dasyat di dekat kuil tersebut, Dan mengakibatkan orang orang yang tidur di dekat Naruto terlempar.

" **GROOOOOOOAR "**

Terdengar lah sebuah Raungan dari arah kuil tersebut. Dan membuat beberapa orang di sana terbangun.

" NARUTO-KUN " teriak Inoue

Dan terjadilah sosok raksasa yang menyerupai bentuk Naga berwarna hitam. Naga hitam tersebut memiliki tinggi 200 meter. Di setiap tubuh nya terdapat garis berwarna biru, ekor nya menyerupai kapak dengan dua sisi. Sepasang sayap yang berbentuk seperti sebuah batang dan memiliki empat cabang di setiap sisi nya.( sayap Judgmen Drive Issei )

" Apa yang terjadi pada Dancho " tanya Ulquiorra

" Kami tidak tau, tiba tiba terjadi ledaka di tubuh Dancho " ucap Meliodas

" Sial, Inoue cepat kau buat Kekkai " ucap Ulquiorra

" Hai "

Inoue pun mengambil jepit rambut nya, dan merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas, dan seketika seluruh wilayah kuil tersebut di keliling oleh pelindung berwarna orange.

" Bagus, Mihawk kau urus bagian ekor nya, Meliodas kau bagian kepala, kembali kan semua serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Dancho "

" Hai, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Ulquiorra ? " tanya Mihawk

" Aku akan menyerangnya dari atas "

 **Resurreccion : Enclose Murcielago**

Ulquiorra pun berubah ke wujud arrancar nya, dan seketika Ulquiorra terbang menggunakan sepasang sayap kelelawar nya.

" Erza-san bisa bantu kami ? " ucap Mihawk

" Baik aku akan urus bagian kaki nya "

 **Requip : Black Wing Armor**

Dan seketika pakaian Erza berubah menjadi sebuah armor berwarna hitam, terlihat celana dalam nya berwarna hitam, rok yang terbuka dan flat besi di sisi kanan dan kiri, dan terdapat gambar salib berwarna putih. Pundak yang di hiasi flat besi berwarna hitam dengan gambar salib berwarna putih. Dan terdapat sepasang sayap naga berwarna hitam, memegang sebuah pedang berwarna hitam.

" Hyaaaa "

Erza pun melesat ke arah kaki Naruto dalam wujud Naga. Sementara itu Ulquiorra terus menerus melemparkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Naruto. Mihawk yang sudah mulai kelelahan akibat serangan ekor yang begitu besar. Dan Meliodas yang terus menerus membalikkan serangan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Rayleigh yang sedang berusaha menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang begitu besar di bawah Naruto.

" Semua nya, menjauh dari sana " teriak Rayleigh

 **Retaining Chain**

Tiba tiba keluar rantai cahaya dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dan rantai rantai cahaya tersebut bergerak ke seluruh penjuru tubuh Naga Naruto. Dan rantai tersebut langsung menahan seluruh gerakan Naruto.

" Kita harus cepat menenangkan nya " Ucap Rayleigh

" Kau benar sensei, tapi bagaimana "

Tiba tiba kekkai buatan Inoue hancur berkeping keping, dan tiba tiba turun seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, menggunakan pakaian Gothick lolita berwarna hitam, dan terdapat sebuah pita ungu di bagikan punggung nya.

" Gunakan kekuatan penyegelan Suci " ucap gadis tersebut.

" Apa maksud mu Ophis ? " tanya Mihawk

" Maksud ku, hanya pemilik kekuatan suci yang bisa, dan kau… " ucap Ophis sambil menunjuk Shion.

" Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan nya "

" Baik, akan aku lakukan " ucap Shion

Shion pun maju kedepan, dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke arah Naruto.

" Shion apa kau yakin bisa ? " tanya Erza.

" Ya aku yakin "

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu di depan Shion. Naruto yang merasakan kekuatan tersebut hanya dapat menatap tajam ke arah Shion.

" **Groooooooar "**

Dan Naruto pun mengaum kearah Shion. Namun Shion tidak terpengaruh. Dan tiba tiba berkumpul sebuah energi ke arah Naruto, dan energi tersebut langsung di tembakan oleh Naruto ke arah Shion.

" Biar aku yang halangi "

Tiba tiba tercipta sebuah pelindung di depan Shion.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan serangan tersebut tidak dapat di tembus oleh serangan Naruto. Sementara itu, Rayleigh yang sudah mulai kelelahan akibat menahan gerakan Naruto.

 **Yashino No Fuin**

Dan cahaya berwarna ungu tersebut di tembakan ke arah Naruto. Dan cahaya tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan seketika ukuran tubuh Naruto kembali seperi semula.

" Naruto "

Shion pun berlari ke arah Naruto, dan meletakan kepala Naruto ke pangkuan nya.

" Inoue-san bisa kau pulihkan Naruto ? " tanya Shion

" Bisa "

Inoue pun mendekat dan meletakan tangan nya ke arah Naruto, seketika muncul cahaya berwarna orange di tangan Inoue. Cahaya tersebut mengakibatkan luka yang di alami Naruto menutup.

Sementara itu, Ophis yang sudah melihat keadaan Naruto membaik, dia pun pergi melalui robekan dimensi.

 **06.30 AM**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning yang terlelap di sebuah kuil. Dan di dekat pria tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yang tertidur di sekitar nya. Dan sang pria yang tertidur tersebut bangun, karena wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari yang baru saja terbit.

" Um…dimana aku ? " tanya pria tersebut a.k.a Naruto.

Ketika Naruto melihat sekeliling nya, hanya dapat termenung. Disamping kiri nya terdapat gadis yang memeluk nya a.k.a Inoue. Dan di sebelah kanan nya terdapat lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Shion.

" _Kenapa aku berasaskan aliran sihir ku, sangat kacau ? "_ tanya Naruto

" _**Itu karena, semalam kau lepas kendali. Dan mengakibatkan aliran sihir mu sangat kacau "**_ _ucap Acnologia_

" _Lepas kendali, menangnya apa yang terjadi pada ku acno ? "_

" _**Jika kau ingin tau temui aku di Minscape mu "**_

 **Minscape On**

Terlihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan bola mata berwarna biru langit, yang berada di sebuah tempat yang banyak digenangi oleh air. Dan di tempat tersebut dikelilingi oleh api hitam.

" **Naruto, kemarin lah "** ucap sebuah suara yang begitu berat.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan ketika Naruto sampai di asal suara tersebut. Terlihat sosok yang menyerupai bentuk Naga berwarna hitam dengan garis besar berwarna biru di sekitar tubuh Naga tersebut. Naga tersebut berada di dalam sebuah jeruji besi berwarna merah m

" Acno apa kah itu kau ? " tanya Naruto

" **Ya ini aku. Selamat datang di dalam minscape mu Naruto "**

" Apa mincape ku, bagaimana bisa kau berada di dalam jeruji itu ? "

" **Pada saat aliran sihir mu kacau, tiba tiba tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah seperti selokan air. Dan api hitam mengelilingi tempat ini. Dan secara tidak langsung, kekuatan penyegelan yang diberikan oleh gadis pirang membuat aku masuk ke dalam jeruji ini "**

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa keluar ? "

" **Hanya gadis berambut pirang tersebut yang bisa membuka segel yang mengurung ku ini "**

" Begitu, baik akan aku minta dia untuk melepaskan segel ini "

" **Ya. Tapi sebelum itu. Kau harus mengontrol emosi dan energi mu "**

" Baik, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada ku semalam ? " tanya Naruto

" **Baik, Apa kau ingat mimpi mu semalam ? "**

" Y-ya aku ingat. Apa yang semalam hanya mimpi ? "

" **Ya itu semua hanya mimpi, dan akibat dari mimpi mu itulah yang mengakibatkan kau lepas kendali "**

" Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kembali seperti semu _la_? "

" **Seperti yang ku ucapkan tadi, gadis berambut pirang itu yang menyegel kekuatan ku. Setelah menyegel kekuatan ku, kau kembali seperi semula. Tapi energi sihir mu masih sangat kacau "**

" Begitu, syukur lah " ucap Naruto

" **Apa maksud mu syukurlah, apa kau memang ingin energi mu kacau ? "** tanya Acnologia

" Tidak, tapi aku senang bahwa yang kulihat kemari hanya mimpi "

" **Begitu, kukira apa. Baiklah sekarang kau kembali dan mulai berlatih lah "**

" Hai… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "

 **Minscape Off**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari minscape nya. Dan ketika Naruto membuka mata nya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sedang menyalurkan energi nya ke arah Naruto.

" Cukup Inoe-chan " ucap Naruto

Tiba tiba, Inoue terkejut akibat dari suara Naruto.

" Eh…ya…ya "

Dan cahaya berwarna orange tersebut menghilang diikuti dengan berhenti nya energi yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

" Kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun ? " tanya Inoue

" Um. Ya, terima sudah menyalurkan energi mu Inoe-chan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Bluuush**

Seketika wajah Inoue memerah, akibat dari melihat senyuman Naruto. Naruto pun berdiri, dan mulai melangkah kaki nya ke arah pintu keluar.

" Inoe-chan, bisa kau siapkan sarapan ku ? "

" Tentu Naruto-kun "

Setelah itu Naruto keluat, dan pergi menemui Rayleigh. Sesampainya Naruto di tempat Rayleigh, terlihat seluruh anggota peerage nya sedang berlatih dengan giat.

" Sensei " panggil Naruto

" Oh Naruto, kau sudah sadar ? "

" Ya sensei, dan sensei bisa melatih ku mengendalikan emosi dan energi ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Tentu, kapan kita akan latihan ? " tanya Rayleigh

" Setelah aku sarapan "

" Baik, kutunggu kau di dekat sungai " ucap Rayleigh

" Hai sensei "

Setelah itu Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumah di dekat kuil tersebut.

 **Skip**

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara makan pagi nya. Naruto pergi ke sebuah sungai di dekat kuil tersebut. Dan di sungai tersebut terlihat Rayleigh yang sedang duduk seperti seorang petapa.

" Kau sudah datang Naruto ? " tanya Rayleigh

" Hai sensei "

" Sekarang kau cari tempat duduk, dan bermeditasi lah. Dengan itu kai bisa mengontrol emosi dan energi mu " ucap Rayleigh

" Hai "

Naruto pun duduk di sebuah batu besar, dan mulai bermeditasi. Suasana di sekitar Naruto sangat menyejukkan. Angin yang datang sepoi sepoi, suara kicau an burung, dan suara sungai yang mengalir.

 **Skip One Week Letter**

Selama satu minggu ini Naruto berlatih mulai dari pengendalian emosi, energi, dan pengendalian Ying dan Yang , yang sudah sampai pada tahap 75 %. Dan hari ini merupakan akhir dari masa latihan Naruto. Karena Ulquiorra memberi tahu Naruto bahwa akan di adakan nya pertemuan tida kubu **Akuma** , **Da-tenshi,** dan **Tenshi**. Ketiga kubu tersebut berkumpul untuk membahas tentang penyerangan Kokabiel yang terjadi minggu kemaren.

" Baik lah Naruto, sebelum kau pergi. Alangkah baiknya kalau kita melakukan sparring "

" Hai sensei "

Disekitar Naruto, sudah berdiri anggota peerage nya Naruto, Shion dan Erza.

Naruto pun memasang kuda kuda, begitu pula Rayleigh. Erza pun maju ke tengah pertarungan tersebut.

" Hajime " Erza pun melompat ke belakang.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah Rayleigh, namun Rayleigh hanya diam. Ketika jarak Naruto dan Rayleigh sudah sekat, Naruto pun mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Rayleigh. Dengan mudah Rayleigh menghindari serangan Naruto.

Tidak tidak diam, Rayleigh pun membalas Naruto dengan menendang ke perut Naruto. Dan dengan sigap nya Naruto menghindar serangan tersebut. Dan ketika jarak Naruto dan Rayleigh berjauhan, tiba tiba di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta pedang api berwarna biru.

" Baik lah "

Dari kaki Rayleigh tercipta sebuah cahaya, dan cahaya tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah belati.

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Rayleigh, begitu pula Rayleigh. Dan ketika jarak mereka mulai menipis. Naruto pun mengarah kan pedang nya ke arah Rayleigh, namun Rayleigh tidak tinggal diam, Rayleigh pun mengarahkan kaki kanan nya ke arah pedang Naruto.

 **Traaang**

Dan dengan mudah nya Rayleigh menahan pedang Naruto. Naruto pun menghilang kan pedang nya, dan dari tangan kanan Naruto keluar sebuah gauntle berwarna hitam dengan kristal berwarna biru langit.

" Sudah mulai serius ya ? " ucap Rayleigh

 **Power of Vritra : Fire Destruction**

Naruto pun menembakan bola api berwarna hitam ke arah Rayleigh, Rayleigh pun menendang bola api tersebut.

" Ku kembalikan pada mu Naruto "

 **Counter kick**

Serangan tersebut berhasil di kembali oleh Rayleigh, namun Rayleigh terdorong cukup jauh akibat dari membalikkan serangan Naruto.

 **Demonic Eternal Rinne Sharingan**

Tiba tiba mata kanannya Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe mengelilingi nya.

 **Kamui**

Tiba tiba, serangan bola api tersebut terserap oleh sebuah lubang vortek.

Setelah menggunakan jurus tersebut, Naruto pun menon-aktifkan mata kanan nya. Dan mata kanan Naruto pun kembali seperi semula.

" Hah….hah…hah… aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan mata ini " ucap Naruto sambil terengah engah.

Terlihat Rayleigh yang menciptakan sebuah cahaya di kaki nya, dan tiba tiba Rayleigh menendang bola cahaya tersebut .

 **Light Kick**

Bola cahaya tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto. Seketika Naruto terkejut karena Naruto tidak konsentrasi.

 **Blaaar**

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di tempat Naruto berdiri. Dan ketika debu yang menutupi tempat Naruto berdiri, terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh nya dan menjadikan gauntle nya sebagai tameng.

" Masih belum "

Naruto pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dari tangan kanannya tercipta sebuah bola berwarna hitam.

" Acno beri aku dorongan " ucap Naruto

" **Baik Naruto "**

Tiba tiba, dari bola hitam tersebut muncul dua pasang lingkaran berwarna putih di sekitar bola hitam tersebut.

" Terima ini sensei "

 **The True of Acnologia : Ying and Yang Rasenringu**

Naruto pun melemparkan bola hitam tersebut ke arah Rayleigh.

" Baik akan aku terima "

Tiba tiba kaki kanan Rayleigh bercahaya sangat terang. Seketika Rayleigh menendang cahaya nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Light of Dragon**

Dan cahaya tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi seekor Naga cahaya.

 **Blaaaar**

Kedua kekuatan tersebut saling berada. Namun serangan Naruto lebih kuat dari serangan Rayleigh, sehingga serangan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan serangan Rayleigh.

Rayleigh pun menghentak kedua tangan nya ke arah tanah, dan dari tanah tersebut muncul tiga rantai cahaya.

 **Retaining Chain**

Dan rantai rantai tersebut langsung melindungi sang master.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi lah serangan yang sangat dasyat. Dan ketika bekas dari serangan tersebut menghilang, terlihat rantai rantai cahaya Rayleigh sudah terpotong.

" Bagus Naruto, sekarang kau sudah bertambah kuat " ucap Rayleigh

" Terima kasih sensei, ini semua berkat sensei yang selalu melatih ku " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun berjalan satu langkah dari tempat nya. Seketika Naruto pun membungkukkan badan 90°. Kemudian di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota peerage Naruto.

" Sensei, terima kasih sudah mengajar kan kami " ucap seluruh anggota peerage Naruto

" Sama sama, aku juga senang. Bisa melatih kalian "

Seketika suasana di sana menjadi sunyi. Tiba tiba Naruto menegakkan badan nya.

" Sensei kami pergi dulu " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun pergi berjalan ke arah Shion. Dan Naruto pun meletakan kedua tangan nya ke bahu Shion.

" Shion tolong kau lepas kan segel pengekang kekuatan ku " ucap Naruto

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di sana terkejut atas permintaan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna, gimana fic ini. Saya harap kalian menyukai nya. Dan di chapter selanjutnya akan terjadi rapat antara tiga Faksin. Dan saya harap kalian bisa memberi masukan untuk saya sekian dan sebagai tambahan nya

 **Profil Naruto**

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator

Patner : Acnologia

Julukan :

 **Family Naruto**

Father : Namikaze Minato ( Died )

Age : 35 th

Mother : Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina ( Life / Lost )

Age : 32 th

 **Family Devil Member**

Queen :

Age :

Sacred Gear :

Bishop : Orihime Inoue

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : Shun Shun Rikka

Boshop :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Knight : Meliodas

Age : 15 th

Sacred gear : Lostvayne

Knight : Dracule Mihawk

Age : 21 th

Sacred gear : Kokoto no Yoru

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Pawn : Ulquiorra Schiffer

Age : 18 th

Sacred gear : Murcielago

Mengonsumsi : 2 Mutation Piece

Baik sekian dulu untuk hari ini, dan saya juga ingin anda para reader untuk menentukan julukan untuk Naruto, contoh nya Kaisar Naga putih dengan julukan Hakuryuuko.

hanya itu saja, dan tolong review jika ada pendapat atau pun kritik dari para author yang sudah menjadi senior. saya

Yami Dragon Slayer

Log out


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

" Shion tolong kau lepas kan segel pengekang kekuatan ku " ucap Naruto

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di sana terkejut atas permintaan dari Naruto.

.

.

 **The Savior : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **Disclain : Naruto [ Masashi kishimito ] X Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto x …**

 **Alur : Campura**

 **Rate : M ( Untuk ucapan dan adegan )**

 **.**

Setelah memohon kepada Shion untuk membuka segel pengekang ke kekuatan nya, akhirnya Shion pun mau membukakan segel tersebut.

" Baik akan aku buka kan, tapi dengan satu syarat ? " ucap Shion

" Apa itu "

Shion mengambil nafas dalam dalam, dan mulai mengucapkan nya.

" Dengan syarat, kau memasukan ku ke dalam anggota peerage mu ? " ucap Shion

Naruto pun terkejut atas syarat yang di berikan oleh Shion.

" Kenapa kau ingin masuk ke dalam anggota peerage ku ? " tanya Naruto

" Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu Naruto "

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas, akibat dari ucap Shion.

" Baik lah, akan aku reinkarnasi kan kau, setelah segel ini lepas "

" Yay... baik akan aku lepaskan "

Shion pun berdiri di depan Naruto, dan meletakan kedua tangan nya ke arah dada Naruto.

 **Yashiro No Fuin 'Kai'**

Setelah melepaskan segel yang mengekang kekuatan Naruto. Tiba tiba dari tubuh Naruto keluar sebuah api hitam.

" Na...Naruto kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Shion dengan khawatir nya

" Ya, aku baik baik saja "

Tiba tiba, Api hitam tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, dan ketika seluruh api hitam tersebut masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, tiba tiba muncul gauntle di kedua tangan Naruto. Dan pada kedua gauntle Naruto, terdapat lima macam kristal, kristal tersebut berwarna Biru pekat di punggung tangan. Dan kristal Ungu, Kuning, Hijau, dan Biru muda. Dan setiap kristal tersebut mengelilingi kristal berwarna Biru pekat tersebut .

" Ada apa ini, kenapa tubuh ku terasa ringan ? " ucap Naruto

Tiba tiba, Kristal yang berada di gauntle Naruto bercahaya.

" **Tentu saja, karena kau sudah berhasil menguasai kekuatan Ying dan Yang mu "** ucap Acnologia

" Begitu "

Setelah Naruto berbicara dengan Acnologia, Naruto pun menghilang kan kedua gauntle tersebut dari tangan nya.

" Ja...jadi bisa kau reinkarnasi kan aku Naruto " ucap Shion

" Tentu "

Naruto pun mengeluarkan seluruh evil piece nya yang tersisa, dan dari antara evil piece tersebut yang bereaksi hanya lah Bishop.

" Kau akan menjadi Bishop ku Shion "

" Ya "

" Sekarang kau berbaringlah, aku akan mulai mereinkarnasikan mu "

" Hai "

Shion pun berbaring, dan Naruto pun meletakan bidak Bishop nya di dada Shion dan mulai membaca sebuah mantra.

" **Aku Naruto Namikaze**

 **Mereinkarnasikan mu Shion**

 **Menjadi anggota keluarga ku "**

Dan bidak Bishop tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Shion.

" Bangun lah Shion, kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi anggota peerage ku " ucap Naruto

Shion pun langsung memeluk Naruto, sementara Inoue yang melihat nya hanya dapat menatap tajam ke arah Shion.

" Kau juga mau Inoe-chan ? " tanya Naruto

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Inoue, Inoue pun berlari dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Sementara Rayleigh yang melihat cucu angkat nya bahagia, hanya dapat tersenyum kepada sang cucu.

" Baik kita akan... "

" Tunggu aku, aku juga ingin ikut "

Teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna cokelat. Gadis tersebut mengunakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dan pada lengan nya berwarna merah a.k.a Erza.

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto, hanya dapat tersenyum ketika melihat akan bertambah nya perempuan di keluarga mereka.

" Kau ingin ikut Erza ? " tanya Naruto

" Tentu saja, jiji sudah mengijinkan ku. Bukan begitu jiji ? " ucap Erza

" Tentu " ucap Rayleigh

" Begitu, lalu apa kau ingin ikut juga Rayleigh-sensei ? " ucap Naruto

" Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini "

" Kenapa, apa kau tidak akan kesepian jiji ? " ucap Shion

" Tidak, sebaik nya kalian cepat pergi "

" Jadi kau mengusir kami Sensei " ucap Meliodas

" Hahahahah, tidak. Tapi bukannya kalian akan menghadiri pertemuan tiga vaksin ? "

" kau benar juga. Tapi sebelum itu , aku akan reinkarnasi kau menjadi anggota peerage ku Erza " ucap Naruto

" Tidak masalah " ucap Erza

" Baiklah sekarang berbaringlah "

Erza pun berbaring di atas rumput yang cukup bersih. Dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan seluruh evil piece nya kembali, dan bidak yang bereaksi adalah bidak Rook. Setelah itu, Naruto menyimpan seluruh evil piece nya. Dan meletakan bisak Rook di dada Erza.

" **Aku Naruto Namikaze**

 **Mereinkarnasikan mu Erza Scarlet**

 **Menjadi anggota keluarga ku "**

Bidak tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Erza, dan tiba tiba muncul sayap kelelawar di punggung Erza.

" Selamat sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota peerage ku Erza "

" Terima kasih "

Dan sayap kelelawar tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Erza.

" Sekarang kita berangkat, semua nya berkumpul di sekat ku "

" Hai "

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto pun berkumpul ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Shion dan Inoue, dan mulai membaca sebuah mantra.

Setelah selesai membaca mantra tersebut, tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di telapak kaki Naruto.

" Kami pergi dulu sensei " ucap Naruto

" Ya hati hati "

Seketika lingkaran sihir tersebut, melebar dan memasukan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto, kedalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **Sriing**

Lingkaran sihir tersebut terangkat dan menghilang kan sebagian tubuh anggota Peerage Naruto.

" Sampai jumpa Rayleigh-jiji " ucap Shion dan Erza.

Setelah itu lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang dan begitu pula dengan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto.

 **05.30 PM Kuoh Gakuen**

Terlihat beberapa iblis muda yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan club, yaitu club ORC. Di dalam ruangan club tersebut terdapat beberapa iblis klan Gremory dan Iblis klan Sitri.

" Sebentar lagi akan dimulai pertemuan nya, dan kita masih belum tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto-kun ? " ucap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah darah dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru hijau a.k.a Rias

" Tenang lah Rias, bukan hanya kua saja yang khawatir, tapi aku juga ? " ucap gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan potongan bob cut, dan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu dan tidak lupa dengan kacamata nya a.k.a Sona.

Sementara anggota peerage Rias yang lain nya hanya mendengar kan pembicaraan antara Bucho dan begitu pula Tsubaki yang hanya mendengar pembicaraan king nya tersebut.

Tiba tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam, dan ketika lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang terlihat Naruto dan anggota peerage nya yang baru saja muncul.

" Naruto / Kun " ucap seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Hn, " hanya itu yang di ucapan oleh Naruto.

Sementara anggota peerage Naruto hanya dapat terdiam, akibat berubah nya sifat Naruto.

" Kau dari mana sa... " belum sempat Sona menanyakan pertanyaan kepada Naruto, perkataan Sona sudah di potong oleh Naruto

" Kau tidak perlu tau. Dan kapan pertemuan nya akan dia adakan ? " tanya Naruto

" Lima menit lagi, sebaiknya kita langsung pergi saja " ucap Xenovia

" Baik, tunjukan jalan nya "

Rias pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan nya tersebut, namun sebelum Rias keluar. Tiba tiba Rias memerintahkan salah seorang anggota peerage nya untuk tetap tinggal di Ruangan club tersebut.

" Koneko, kau tetap di sini. Jaga Gasper " ucap Rias

" Hai Bucho "

Rias pun keluar dari ruangan club tersebut minus Koneko dan Gasper, di ikuti oleh Sona dan Tsubaki. Dan sebelum Naruto dan anggota peerage nya keluar, tiba tiba Naruto memberi kan perintah kepada anggota peerage nya.

" Ulquiorra, Erza , Shion. Kalian tetap di sini, jika terjadi sesuatu kalian boleh mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian, dan Meliodas, Mihawk, dan Inoe-chan kalian ikut aku "

" Hai Dancho " ucap seluruh anggota peerage Naruto.

Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan mulai mengikuti Rias ke ruangan pertemuan tiga vaksin.

.

Di sebuah ruangan sudah terdapat beberapa pemimpin vaksin yang sudah menunggu di ruangan tersebut. Mereka duduk di tiga sisi disisi Kiri terdapat vaksin Akuma, sisi utara terdapat vaksin Tenshi, dan siai kanan terdapat vaksin Da-tenshi.

Dari vaksin Akuma terdapat Maou Lucifer a.k.a Sirzechs Lucifer dan Maou Leviathan a.k.a Serafall Leviethan. Dan di belakang para Maou sudah terdapat Rias dan anggota peerage nya, minus Koneko dan Gasper, Sona dan Tsubaki, dan Naruto dan anggota peerage nya, minus Ulquiorra, Erza, dan Shion.

Dari vaksin Tenshi, terdapat sang pemimpin Michael sang malaikat agung, di belakang nya terdapat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau daan terdapat lingkaran kecil di kepala nya a.k.a Gabriel.

Dan dari vaksin Da-tenshi, terdapat sang gubernur Da-tenshi

Azazel. Dan di belakang nya berdiri sang kaisar Naga putih a.k.a Vali.

" Baik lah, karena semua nya sudah berkumpul, dengan saya nyatakan pertemuan tiga vaksin di mulai " ucap Sirzechs

 **Tok...Tok...Tok**

Ketok palu.

.

" Rias , Sona bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana penyerangan Kokabiel terjadi "

" Baik "

Rias dan Sona pun maju beberapa langkah, dan mulai membaca rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi pada penyerangan Kokabiel. **( A.n : Sama kayak di Canon )**

Setelah selesai kan penjelasan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel tersebut. Azazel pun mulai berbicara.

" Memang benar, apa yang di jelaskan oleh Rias, Namun penyerangan Kokabiel tersebut tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku " ucap Azazel dengan santai nya.

" Ti.. " belum selesai Sirzechs menyelesaikan ucap nya, ucap nya sudah di potong oleh Naruto.

" Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kau. Apa maksud mu Azazel ? " tanya Naruto

" Ya, karena Penyerangan tersebut dilakukan oleh Kokabiel tanpa sepengetahuan dari ku ? "

" Bagaimana bisa, kau itu seorang pemimpin. Dan kau membiarkan salah satu bawahan mu melakukan penyerangan. "

" Aku tau, tapi tindakan nya tersebut tidak sampai membuat **Great War 2** terjadi bukan " ucap Azazel.

" Dan lagi pula, kenapa kau yang berbicara. Seharusnya yang berbicara itu adalah sang Maou " ucap Azazel lagi.

" Kenapa kau bilang. Karena bawahan mu itu tekah membunuh Tou-san ku, dan tindakan nya tersebut tidak dapat ku maaf kan " ucap Naruto

" Begitu, kalau begitu. Kita buat saja surat perdamaian, Dengan begitu impas bukan " ucap Azazel dengan enteng nya.

" Kau...kau "

Tiba tiba muncul gauntle di tangan kanan Naruto, dan di gauntle nya tersebut terdapat lima macam kristal.

" Naru-tan, tenang lah " ucap Maou Leviathan.

Seketika emosi yang di miliki Naruto menurun, atas perintah dari Maou Leviathan

" Maaf kan saya Maou Lucifer, Maou Leviethan. Saya sudah memotong pembicaraan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

" Tidak apa Naruto " ucap Maou Lucifer.

" Terima kasih Maou Lucifer "

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke tempat anggota peerage nya berada.

" Bagaimana, apa kalian menyetujui perdamaian ini ? " tanya Azazel.

" Kami dari vaksin Tenshi, Menyetujui " ucap Michael sambil tersenyum.

" Kami dari vaksin Akuma, juga Menyetujui " ucap Sirzechs

" Baik, sebelum itu. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak termasuk dalam pertemuan, dan mereka kemungkinan dapat merubah takdir dunia ini ? "

" Apa maksud mu ? " tanya Serafall.

Namun Azazel tidak mendengar kan ucap Serafall.

" Mereka adalah **Sekiryuuten, Hakuryuuko,** dan **Kokuryuu** " ucap Azazel

" Siapa itu **Kokuryuu**? " tanya Michael.

" **Kokuryuu** adalah Naruto Namikaze. Sang raja naga kegelapan "

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut atas ucapan Azazel.

" Apa maksud mu, raja naga kegelapan. Sang raja naga kegelapan sudah lama terbunuh oleh klan Dewi " ucap Sirzechs

" Memang benar, tapi Naruto Namikaze memiliki sacred gear yang di dalamnya terdapat jiwa Raja Naga kegelapan "

Dan seluruh orang yang berada si ruangan tersebut langsung melirik ke arah Naruto.

" Apa itu benar Namikaze-san ? " tanya Michael

" Ya, saya memiliki jiwa dari Raja Naga kegelapan. Yang berada pada sacred gear saya. Dan nama Sang raja naga kegelapan tersebut adalah **Acnologia** "

Seketika seluruh ruangan terdiam atas pengakuan Naruto.

" Baik kita lanjutkan acara nya. Jika memang terjadi perdamaian apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Vali ? " tanya Azazel

" Aku tidak masalah, asalkan dapat bertarung dengan orang yang cukup kuat " ucap Vali sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

" Lalu kau Sekiryuuten "

 **( Sama kayak Canon )**

" Lalu kau Kokuryuu "

" Aku kurang yakin dengan perdamaian ini, apa kau pikir seluruh vaksin Da-tenshi menerima perdamaian ini, ku rasa tidak, dan tidak semua dah itu membuat perdamaian. Hanya memerlukan kan kertas dan tanda tangan dan bum...perdamaian pun terjadi. Hahahah kau benar benar naif Azazel. " ucap Naruto.

" Yang dikatakan Naru-tan benar, apa kau bisa menjamin. Bahwa bawahan mu tidak akan melanggar perjanjian ini ? " tanya Serafall.

" Cih... kenapa kalian mendengar kan ucapan dari si Kokuryuu ini, dia itu adalah raja naga kegelapan " ucap Azazel

" Karena kegelapan adalah unsur utama dari iblis, bukan begitu Lucifer-sama " tanya Naruto

" Benar "

Sementara itu, Michael hanya dapat melihat perdebatan antara dua vaksin tersebut, dan tiba tiba seluruh waktu yang berada di kawasan Kuoh Gakuen .

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut berhenti, kecuali para pemimpin vaksin, Naruto dan anggota peerage nya minus Inoue. Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory, Yutoo kiba, Xenovia, dan l

Vali. Mereka semua tidak terkena efek dari sihir penghenti waktu.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Naruto

" Sepertinya penggunaan sacred gear Forbidden Balor View di tangkap oleh seseorang ? "ucap Azazel

" Apa maksud mu Azazel, dan siapa penggunaan secret gear penghenti waktu ini ? "

" Bocah setengah vampir itu, dan sepertinya kita juga akan di serang "

Terlihat diseorang langit langit kuoh Gakuen, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Oranye yang memiliki luas yang cukup besar. Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar para penyihir.

" Cih... seperti kita sudah kepung "

" Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan sihir penghenti waktu ini ? " tanya Naruto

" Hanya penggunaan secret gear nya yang bisa mengh sihir nya sendiri " ucap Azazel

Dan pada ruangan sihir tersebut, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Oranye. Dan ketika lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki kulit tan, dan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang panjang dan di ikat ke ubun dengan headset, dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan mengunakan kacamata.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Naruto

" Keterea Leviathan, mantan dari vaksin maou lama " ucap Azazel

" Senang nya masih ada yang mengenal ku " ucap Keterea.

" Cih... Rias kau dan Issei pergi ke tempat vampir itu, lalu Vali, Meliodas, Mihawk, Xenovia, dan Kiba kalian urus musuh bagian luar " ucap Naruto

" Hai " dan seluruh anggota peerage

Seluruh anggota peerage Naruto minus Inoue, Xenovia, kiba dan Vali pergi melesat ke luar.

" Nii-sama tolong lakukan Rokade, aku dan Issei akan pergi ke tempat Gasper "

" Baik "

Setelah itu, Rias dan Issei pun menghilang, melalui Rokade.

" Tidak ku sangka, kau bisa membuat rencana semua dah itu, ketika terhadi kekacauan seperti saat ini "

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya " ucap Naruto

" Serafall-sama, tolong lindungi mereka yang tidak dapat bergerak, dan Grayfia-sama cari dimana keberadaan si pembuat lingkaran sihir tersebut , Dan Lucifer-sama dan Michael-sama kalian lindungi Grayfia "

" Baik "

" Dan kau Azazel, tolong bantu aku melawan Nenek ini ? " ucap Naruto

" Tentu saja "

Azazel pun mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap malaikat jatuh, dan begitu pula Naruto yang mengeluarkan sayap Naga nya.

" Majulah kalian "

Naruto pun melesat dengan sayap nya ke arah Katerea. Sementara Azazel melemparkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Keterea .

 **Skip aja, sama kayak canon...**

Sekarang Terlihat kondisi Keterea yang cukup mengerikan, sementara Azazel yang sudah masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker .

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan mata kanan nya, hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kondisi Keterea.

" Sampai jumpa Keterea "

Azazel pun melemparkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Keterea. Dan sebelum tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai Keterea, tiba tiba tubuh Keterea terhisap oleh sebuah lubang Votrek.

 **Kamui**

Sementara para Maou, Michael , dan Azazel hanya dapat terkejut ketika melihat Keterea menghilang dari tempat pertarungan tersebut.

" _Sekarang tinggal tunggu, waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya "_ ucap Naruto

Menghilang nya Keterea dari medan peperangan tersebut, si ikuti pula menghilang nya lingkaran sihir berwarna Oranye tersebut.

" Kalian semua baik baik saja ? " tanya Naruto

Dan di balas dengan anggukan, seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

Tiba tiba, terlihat sebuah bola energi yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaaar**

Dan terjadilah ledakan akibat bola energi tersebut mengenai Naruto. Ketika debu yang menghalangi tempat berdiri nya Naruto, terlihat sebuah sayap hitam yang melindungi Naruto.

" Apa maksud mu Vali " tanya Naruto

" Aku ingin bertarung dengan mu " ucap Vali

" Apa kau yakin, ku rasa kau tidak akan bisa. Apalagi jika kalian berdua bekerja sama, ku rasa tidak akan bisa " ucap Naruto

 **Dragon Shot**

Dari arah kiri Naruto, terlihat sebuah laser berwarna merah yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Holy Shot**

Dan dari arah Kanan Naruto, terlihat sebuah bola energi yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Masih lemah "

Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kiri nya ke arah serangan Issei, dan tangan kanannya di arah kan ke serang Vali.

 **Tendō : Shinra Tensei**

 **Blaaaar**

Dan seluruh serangan Issei dan Vali, tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto.

" Menarik, ayo hibur aku Naruto "

Vali pun melesat ke arah Naruto, dan seketika seluruh tubuh Vali di selimuti oleh armor berwarna putih.

 **Balance Breaker**

Sementara itu, Issei yang berlari sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah berubah menjadi gauntle berwarna merah dengan kristal hijau di punggung tangan nya, dan di gauntle nya tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang.

 **Ascalor**

Naruto yang melihat, diri nya yang akan di serang dari dua arah hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat serangan tersebut.

 **The True of Acnologia : Chains of Darknees**

Tiba tiba, tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah telapak kaki Naruto. Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar lah rantai rantai berwarna hitam.

Naruto pun mengarahkan tangan kiri nya mr arah Issei, dan secara refleks. Rantai rantai hitam tersebut melesat ke arah Issei.

 **Traaang**

Bentuk antara pedang suci dan rantai kegelapan pun terjadi. Sementara itu, Vali yang sudah berada di depan Naruto, dan terlihat di tangan kanan Vali sudah di selimuti oleh cahaya putih.

Naruto yang melihat Vali yang berada di sebelah kanannya hanya dapat terkejut, dikarenakan terlalu fokus kepada Issei.

 **Buag**

Naruto pun terpental akibat dari pukulan Vali, dan seketika rantai rantai hitam tersebut menghilang.

 **Susano'o**

Dari tubuh Naruto, keluar sosok astral yang menyerupai kerangka manusia, dengan mata berwarna biru.

" Ayo maju Sekiryuuten, Hakuryuuko "

Tangan kanan Susano'o Naruto pun tercipta sebuah pedang dari api hitam.

Terlihat Issei yang mengarahkan pedang ascalor ke arah Susano'o Naruto, dan terlihat sosok Susano'o yang sudah retak akibat benturan antara pedang Ascalor. Dan terlihat Vali yang terus menerus menembakan bola energi ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaaar**

Terlihat Susano'o Naruto yang sudah hancur akibat serangan beruntun dari Issei dan Vali.

" _Acno, beri aku kekuatan mu ?_ ucap Naruto

" _**Baik Naruto "**_

Terlihat gauntle Naruto yang mengeluarkan cahayaberwarna biru.

 **The True of Acnologia : The First Stage Revival**

Kedua tangan Naruto pun berubah menjadi tangan Naga, dan terdapat lima macam kristal yang berada di tangan Naga Naruto.

" Draig... berikan aku kekuatan mu, aku akan masuk mode Balance Breaker " ucap Issei

" **Baik "**

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

 **Explosion**

 **Balance Breaker : Boost Gear Scale Mail**

Terlihat tubuh Issei mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah, dan ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang. Terlihat tubuh Issei yang sudah di selimuti oleh armor berwarna merah, dan dengan aksen beberapa Kristal di armor nya.

" Dua rival abadi, dua penggunaan Longinius, dan mereka sudah masuk ke mode Balance Breaker, menarik "

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Issei, dan ketika Naruto sampai di depan Issei Naruto langsung menebaskan cakar Naga nya ke arah Issei

 **The True of Acnologia : Dragon Claw Death**

Dan dengan sigap, Issei menangkis serangan Naruto menggunakan lengan armor nya. Namun serangan Naruto termasuk membuat Issei terpental cukup jauh. Dan dari belakang Naruto, muncul Vali yang mengarahkan pukulan nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Greb**

Naruto pun berhasil menangkap pukulan Vali menggunakan lengan Naga Naruto pun menatap ke arah Vali.

 **Tsukoyomi**

Tiba tiba, latar tempat pertarungan Naruto, berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang berada di sebuah gurun. Terlihat kondisi Vali yang terikat di sebuah tiang berbentuk huruf ' T '.

" Selamat datang di dunia ku. Disini aku adalah tuhan nya, dan satu detik di dunia nyata sama dengan satu tahun di dunia ku " ucap Naruto

" Lepaskan aku Bangsat " teriak Vali.

" Tentu kau akan aku lepaskan kan. Setelah selesai menyiksa mu "

Dan tiba tiba, puluhan bahkan ratusan benda tajam melayang di belakang Naruto.

" Mari bernyanyi Vali "

Dan seluruh benda tajam tersebut melesat ke arah Vali, dan mengakibatkan teriakan kesakitan yang di alami Vali.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaargh "

Sementara itu, di dunia nya terlihat kondisi Vali yang begitu mengenaskan. Armor naga nya hancur dan aliran nafas Vali yang tidak beraturan.

Sementara itu, kondisi Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan, Nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dan Naruto yang sudah mencapai batas.

" Hah..hah...hah... Tersisa si Ero-Sekiryuuten itu "

Terlihat Issei yang sudah berdiri, meski harus merelakan armor naga nya retak.

" Kau memang hebat Naruto-san, namun aku tidak akan kalah " ucap Issei

" Benarkah, tapi apa kau siap menerima jurus baru ku " ucap Naruto

Issei yang mendengar penuturan Naruto, hanya dapat bersiaga.

" Terimalah jurus baru ku ini "

 **Power of Fafnir : Teleport**

Tiba tiba Naruto menghilang, dan muncul tepat di belakang Issei. Terlihat di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dan di bola energi tersebut terdapat dua cincin yang mengelilingi bola tersebut.

 **Dai Rasenringu**

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi ledakan akibat dari serangan bola energi tersebut, dan terlihat armor naga Issei yang sudah hancur berkeping keping.

" Issei " teriak Rias.

Rias pun berlari menuju Issei, dan sebelum Rias jauh berlari, Rias sudah di tahan oleh Sirzechs.

" Onii-sama, lepas kan. Aku harus menghentikan pertarungan ini " ucap Rias

" Tidak, jika kau kesana. Kau Hanya akan memperkeruh suasana di sana "

" Tapi "

" Tetap di sini " teriak Sirzechs

Rias pun hanya dapat terdiam, akibat baru pertama kali di bentak oleh Sirzechs.

Terlihat Issei yang sudah tergeletak di dasar kawah hasil dari ledakan dari bola energi miliki Naruto. Sementara itu, terlihat Vali yang sudah mulai berdiri, dan terlihat bekas darah dari mulut nya.

" Hah...masih belum, akan ku gunakan Juggernaut Drive " ucap Vali

Tiba tiba, sayap mekanik Vali mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

" **Vali jangan, kondisi mu tidak memungkinkan untuk menggunakan nya, dan apa kau mau di ambil alih oleh kekuatan ku "** ucap Albion.

" Aku tidak perduli "

 **Balance Breaker : Divene Dividing Scale Mail**

Seketika seluruh tubuh Vali di selimuti oleh armor berwarna putih. Dan dari armor nya keluar sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat armor Vali bercahaya, mulai heran.

" Acno, apa kau tau apa yang akan di lakukan Vali ? "

" **Seperti dia akan menggunakan kekuatan penuh dari sacred gear nya "** Ucap Acnologia

" Begitu, apa sebaiknya ku hentikan ? " tanya Naruto

" **Tidak usah, lebih baik biarkan saja dia. Dia akan menjadi lawan yang cukup menyenangkan "**

" Begitu baiklah "

semakin lama, cahaya dari armor vali semakin terang. Tiba tiba Vali mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai menyebutkan sebuah mantar.

 **[ " Aku akan bangkit "**

" **Naga surgawi yang sudah mengambil prinsip supremasi dari tuhan "**

" **Aku iri** " Tak terbatas " **dan aku mengejar sebuah** " Mimpi " **"**

" **Aku akan menjadi Naga Surgawi Supremasi , Dan aku akan membawa kau ke batas surga putih "**

" **Bangkit lah "**

 **Jurggenaut Drive ]**

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadi lah ledakan di tempat Vali, sementara itu, para pemimpin vaksin mulai merasakan sebuah aura suci dari tempat Vali.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Michael

" Seperti dia sudah gila, Cepat buat kekkai di tempat pertarungan itu " teriak Azazel

Seluruh pemimpin vaksin langsung pergi melesat le posisi mereka berbentuk persegi. Naruto yang melihat gerakan dari para pemimpin vaksin tersebut, langsung melesat ke arah Issei, dan Naruto pun menendang Issei ke arah anggota peerage nya.

" Tangkap dia " ucap Naruto

Dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Issei. Setelah Issei berhasil di tangkap oleh anggota peerage nya, seketika seluruh tempat pertarungan Naruto tertutupi oleh Kekkai berwarna kuning.

" _Bagus, sekarang mari kita lihat, apa yang di lakukan oleh Vali "_

Ketika Naruto melihat ke arah tempat Vali. Terlihat tempat tersebut di selimuti oleh debu yang cukup banyak, namun di dalam debu tersebut terdapat sepasang mata berwarna kuning yang menatap ke arah Naruto.

" **Groooooooooaaar "**

Terdengar sebuah auman dari dalam debu tersebut, dan ketika debu tersebut menghilang terlihat sosok makhluk berbadan besar yang di selimuti oleh armor berwarna putih dengan aksen kristal berwarna biru di sekitar tubuh nya, dan terdapat sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru, dan ekor yang mirip seperti sebuah cambuk.

" Seperti aku harus mulai serius "

Terlihat tangan kanan Naruto yang menyerupai tangan Naga mulai menyusut dan kembali lagi ke bentuk semula.

 **Perfect Susano'o**

Seketika dari dalam tubuh Naruto, keluar lah energi berwarna hitam hingga membentuk sosok raksasa.

Raksasa tersebut berwarna putih, terdapat rambut yang cukup pangkang, bertelanjang dada, terdapat cakar di kaki dan tangan nya, dan menggunakan sebuah topeng, topeng tersebut berwarna hitam dan di sisi kanan topeng tersebut terdapat beberapa garis yang saling menyatu. Dan terdapat sebuah ekor. Dan terlihat Naruto yang berada di dada makhluk tersebut.

 **( Cari di google : Ichigo Full Mask Hollow )**

Sementara itu, para pemimpin vaksin yang melihat makhluk yang di keluarkan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam akibat dari kekuatan Naruto.

.

Vali yang sudah dalam mode Juggernaut Drive, langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Vali yang melesat ke arah nya mulai mengumpulkan energi di kedua jari Susano'o Naruto.

 **Blaaaar**

Terjadilah tembakan bola energi dari Naruto, Vali yang melihat serangan tersebut mengarah ke arah nya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah serangan tersebut.

 **Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine Divine**

Seluruh serangan Naruto, di serap oleh Vali. Vali yang terlalu fokus terhadap serangan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah ekor yang yang mengarah ke arah nya.

 **Blaaar**

Ekor tersebut langsung menghantam punggung Vali, dan mengakibatkan Vali terhempas ke bawah.

" **Groooooooooar "**

Vali yang di perlakukan seperti itu, mulai marah dan pada sayap nya mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang, semakin lama cahaya tersebut semakin terang.

Tiba tiba, Vali membuka mulut Mode Juggernaut Drive nya dan dari mulutnya berkumpul partikel partikel cahaya, semakin lama semakin banyaknya berkumpul partikel partikel cahaya tersebut.

 **Supernova Exsplosion**

 _ **Blaaaaaar**_

Sinar laser tersebut, melesat ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut mulai mengumpulkan energi berwarna merah kehitaman dan di bola tersebut di selimuti oleh api hitam, energi tersebut berkumpul di kedua jari Susano'o.

 **Infinite Amaterasu Explosion**

Bola energi tersebut langsung di tembakan Naruto ke arah sinar laser Vali.

 **Blaaaaaar**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat, dan mengakibatkan kekkai yang di buat oleh para pemimpin vaksin retak.

" _**Naruto cepat akhiri pertarungan ini, jika terus di lanjutkan maka akan mengakibatkan satu pulau menghilang "**_ ucap Acnologia

" _Baik Acno "_

Pada tangan kanan Susano'o Naruto, muncul sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. Dan pada pedang tersebut terdapat sebuah aura yang sangat gelap.

" Akan ku akhiri pertarungan ini " ucap Naruto

 **Power of Fafnir : Time Pause**

Seketika waktu di dalam kekkai buatan pemimpin vaksin berhenti. Akibat dari berhenti nya waktu tersebut, mengakibatkan para pemimpin vaksin tercengang.

" Tidak ku sangka, ku kira kekuatan penghenti waktu nya berskala luas, tapi ternyata tidak " ucap Azazel

" Kau salah Azazel, kekuatan penghenti waktu Namikaze-san berskala luas, mungkin jika tidak ada kekkai pelindung ini ku rasa ki juga akan ikut ikutan berhenti " ucap Michael

.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat Vali yang sudah tidak bergerak, mulai berlari dalam wujud Susano'o nya. Dan ketika jarak antara mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Naruto pun mengarah kan pedang nya ke arah Vali. Naruto pun menebas kan pedang nya ke arah Vali.

 **Yami No Dragon Slayer**

 **Braaaak**

Seketika armor Naga Vali pecah berkeping keping. Dan mengakibatkan luka melintang di dada Vali.

" Ouch.. Albion berikan aku... Ouch... kekuatan tambahan mu...Ouch. " ucap Vali sambil memuntahkan darah nya.

" _**Tidak bisa, kau sudah mencapai batas Vali. Jika kau teruskan maka tubuh mu akan hancur "**_ ucap sosok naga putih yang berada di dalam tubuh Vali a.k.a Albion.

" Aku tidak peduli, cepat beri.. "

Seketika Vali ambruk akibat kehabisan tenaga. Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang sudah menon-aktifkan mata nya, dan seketika Susano'o Naruto menghilang dan mengakibatkan Naruto memuntahkan darah.

" Ouch... seperti aku sudah sampai pada batas ku "

Seketika gauntle Naruto menghilang, dan mengakibatkan Naruto terjatuh akibat ke habisan tenaga. Seketika kekkai buatan para pemimpin vaksin menghilang dan memperlihatkan seluruh para vaksin yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

" Hah...hah, seperti aku sudah sampai pada batas nya "

Naruto pun tumbang, dan mengakibatkan nya pingsan. Sementara itu, terlihat Rias, Sona, Akeno, Inoue, dan juga Shion yang terlihat sedang berlari ke arah Naruto

" Naruto / Naru / kun " teriak seluruh para golongan Akuma.

Ketika mereka semua hampir mendekat Naruto, tiba tiba kekkai pelindung Kuoh Gakuen pecah. Dan terlihat seseorang turun dari hasil pecahan kekkai tersebut.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Ulquiorra yang sudah masuk ke mode Hollow nya.

Tiba tiba, Azazel muncul di depan Ulquiorra, dengan memperlihatkan senyuman licik nya.

" Bikou, ada apa kau kesini ? " tanya Azazel

" Aku kesini untuk menjemput Vali, tapi kelihatan nya dia sudah tidur " ucap Bikou

Seketika Bikou mengangkat Vali dan mulai memapah Vali.

" Sampai jumpa semua nya, dan juga tolong katakan kepada si Kokuryuu itu, kami menunggu jawaban nya "

Seketika Bikou, menghentak kan tongkat nya ke tanah, dan tepat di bawah tongkat tersebut muncul sebuah lubang hitam.

 **Skip sama kayak Canon...**

.

Sudah tiga hari, semenjak insiden terjadinya pertemuan tiga vaksin, dan selama tiga hari tersebut banyak hal hal yang terjadi.

Dimulai dari Azazel yang datang ke ruangan club ORC dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi penasehat club ORC. Yang kedua, muncul nya sosok gadis yang berasal dari vaksin Tenshi yang akan masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen, dan kedatangan Irina. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi bahwa sebagian perempuan di club ORC akan tinggal bersama Naruto. Bahkan Irina dan Gabriel pun di suruh tinggal di rumah Naruto.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size. Di dalam kamar nya tersebut terdapat sebuah keanehan. Pada bagian bawah selimut pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah tonjolan yang begitu besar. Dan pada bagian lengan kanan dan kiri pemuda tersebut, terdapat dua orang hadis yang tertidur.

Pada lengan kiri nya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai piriang yang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh sang pemuda a.k.a Shion, dan di sebelah kanan nya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh sang pemuda a.k.a Rias. Dan kedua gadis tersebut tidak memakai pakaian apa pun ketika tidur bersama pemuda tersebut.

Sekarang terlihat, pemuda tersebut akan bangun dari alam mimpi nya, ketika pemuda tersebut membuka mata terlihat sebuah mata yang berwarna biru langit, memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, yang menambah kesan tampan nya a.k.a Naruto **( A.n : Disini Naruto tidak memiliki bekas seperti kumis kucing )**

" Umn... kenapa kedua lengan ku terasa berat ? " ucap Naruto

Ketika Naruto melihat ke arah kanan nya terlihat Rias yang tertidur sangat pulas sambil memeluk Naruto, ketika Naruto melihat Rias secara rinci makan terlihat lah aset nya yang begitu besar, dan kedua aset milik Rias tersebut menghimpit lengan Naruto.

 **Croooot**

Seketika darah segar keluar dari hidung Naruto, dan ketika Naruto melihat ke arah kirinya, terlihat Shion yang tertidur sambil memeluk Naruto, dan juga terlihat keadaan Shion yang tidak ada bedanya dengan Rias.

 **Crooooot**

Dan lagi lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya. Ketika Naruto akan berdiri. Tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan suatu benda yang sedang menghimpit kedua kaki nya. Ketika Naruto melihat ke arah bawah nya, terlihat suatu tonjolan yang berada di dalam selimut nya.

Tiba tiba, tonjolan tersebut mengecil. Namun tonjolan tersebut bergerak ke arah tubuh Naruto. Dan dari dalam selimut nya tersebut, keluar sosok gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan sepasang bola mata berwarna violet dan gadis tersebut memakai sebuah pakaian berlengan panjang dan mengenakan celana dalam yang menutupi daerah pribadi nya, dan gadis tersebut baru saja bangun a.k.a Akeno

" Hoaaaaam... Ohayou Naru " ucap Akeno

" O-ohayou Akeno " ucap Naruto

 **Crooot**

Dan lagi lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya. Sementara itu, Akeno yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya hanya dapat bingung.

" Are... kau kenapa Naru ? "

Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto, sementara itu, kedua gadis yang tertidur di lengan Naruto terbangun.

" Hooooam... ohayou Akeno " ucap Rias

" Ohayou Rias " balas Akeno.

Sementara itu, Shion yang baru saja terbangun. Melirik ke arah Naruto, dan terlihat terdapat sebuah aliran berwarna merah di hidung Naruto.

" Kyaaaaaa, Naruto hidung mu berdarah, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto ku " teriak Shion

" Aku tidak tau, pada saat aku menyapa nya tiba tiba dia pingsan " ucap polos Akeno

Shion pun melirik ke arah Akeno, dan terlihat pakaian Akeno yang begitu tipis, kemudia Shion pun melirik ke arah Rias dan terlihat Rias yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun.

" Akeno kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, dan kau Rias kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian an mu "

" Ini memang kebiasan an kami, terus kau kenapa tidak pakai pakaian mu Shion " tanya Rias

" Karena ini kebiasan an ku " ucap Shion sambil menyembunyikan wajah nya yang sudah memerah.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil itu selesai, seluruh perempuan yang berada di kamar Naruto keluar. Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari acara pingsan nya.

 **Skip**

Sekarang terlihat beberapa orang yang berada di meja makan. Meja makan yang dulu nya sederhana, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi meja makan yang elit. Meja makan tersebut memiliki panjang sekitar 420 cm. Dan terdapat dua belas kursi, letak kursi tersebut saling berhadapan. Bersyukur lah sang Maou Lucifer mau merenovasi rumah Naruto menjadi sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga **( Sama kayak rumah Isse )**

Dan sekarang terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah duduk di meja makan tersebut. Terlihat Inoue, Rias, dan Akeno sedang memasak untuk makan pagi, sementara Shion, Meliodas, dan Ulquiorra yang sudah duduk. Sementara itu, terlihat Mihawk yang sedang di halaman belakang rumah. Sementara Naruto, dia baru saja menyelesaikan ritual paginya.

Dan sekarang, sudah terlihat seluruh orang yang berada di rumah tersebut sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

 **Skip**

Setelah selesai makan pagi, sekarang terlihat beberapa orang yang berada di ruang keluarga dan beberapa di halaman belakang rumah.

 **Halaman belakang rumah Naruto**

Terlihat beberapa orang di belakang halaman rumah Naruto, terdapat Naruto, Ulquiorra, dan Mihawk. Mereka sekarang terlihat sedang berlatih.

" Dancho, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya Mihawk

" Kalian berlatih lah, aku ingin menemui seseorang " ucap Naruto

" Apa Ophis Dancho "

" Tidak "

" Lalu siapa ? " tanya Ulquiorra

" Kalian tidak perlu tau "

Naruto pun menutup mata nya, dan seketika mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan memiliki pola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe.

 **Demonic Eternal Rinne Sharingan**

" Sampai jumpa "

 **Kamui**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terisap oleh sebuah lobang vortek.

 **Dimension Kamui**

Terlihat di sebuah dimensi yang di penuhi oleh kotak berbentuk kubus. Dan di antara kubus tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki kulit tan, dan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang panjan yang berantakan, dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan mengunakan kacamata. Naruto pun mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut, terlihat keadaan wanita tersebut cukup mengerikan. Terdapat beberapa luka di bagian tubuh nya.

" Bagimana keadaan mu Keterea ? " tanya Naruto

Seketika wanita yang dipanggil Keterea tersebut berbalik, dan alangkah terkejutnya Keterea ketika melihat Naruto yang berada di depan nya.

" Ka...ka... kau bagaimana bisa kau kemari " tanya Keterea

" Kau tidak perlu tau, dan yang pasti aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku ? "

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan "

" Hanya beberapa hal ? "

" Begitu, namun tidak semudah itu aku akan menjawab mu "

" Aku tau, maka dari itu. Aku membawakan mu ini " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sejumlah makanan kepada Keterea.

" Heh...kau pikir aku anak kecil, di suap menggunakan makan. Heh "

" Begitu, baiklah aku tidak akan memberikan mu makan. Tapi ingin di dimensi ini tidak terdapat makanan, tumbuh, bahkan makhluk hidup. Jadi apa kau siap mati kelaparan ? " tanya Naruto

 **Glek**

Keterea hanya sanggup menelan air liur nya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Baik.. aku terima " ucap Keterea

" Bagus, di sana sudah terdapat pakaian dan makanan yang cukup untuk seminggu. Aku akan kembali kesini satu minggu lagi "

" Apa, bagaimana kau akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu bagaimana cara menentukan waktu di dimensi ini ? " tanya Keterea

" Mudah, kau lihat kubus itu "

Tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah tempat, di tempat tersebut terdapat sepasang kubus yang posisi nya berbeda.

" Lihat, jika kubus bagian barat terbang maka itu menunjukan malam, jika kubus bagian kanan terangkat itu menandakan pagi, dan jika ke dua kubus itu letak nya sama maka itu menunjukan tengah hari. Mengerti ? " tanya Naruto

" Ya aku mengerti "

" Bagus, kau tenang saja. Di dimensi ini proses penyembuhan luka mu akan berjalan cepat, dan di dimensi ini tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam nya. Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Ja nee "

 **Kamui**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terisap oleh sebuah lobang vortek, dan meninggalkan Keterea yang berada di dimensi kamui.

" Terima kasih " ucap Keterea

 **Back to World**

Di atas atap Kuoh Gakuen, terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang, memiliki bola mata berwarna sepasang bola mata berwarna abu-abu, dan menggunakan pakaian gothick lolita, dan terdapat sebuah pita ungu di punggung nya.

Dan di samping gadis tersebut, muncul sebuah lobang Vortek. Dari lobang Vortek tersebut, keluar seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto " ucap gadis tersebut.

" Tentu saja, aku bukan tipe pria yang suka mengingkari janji Ophis " ucap Naruto

" Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi apa jawaban mu Naruto ? "

" Aku akan masuk, tapi aku tidak ingin di perintah oleh siapapun, dan aku tidak ingin informasi bahwa aku masuk organisasi mu bocor "

" Baik, akan aku jaga informasi ini. Sekarang aku ingin kau membebaskan Keterea " ucap Ophis

" Kau tau dimana dia ? " tanya Naruto

" Tentu, dia berada di dimensi mu bukan. Sekarang cepat bebaskan Keterea "

" Maaf aku tidak bisa, apa kau lupa apa yang sudah ku katakan, ' **Aku tidak ingin di perintah** ' apa kau lupa " ucap Naruto

" Tentu saja tidak, tapi apa untungnya Keterea berada di dimensi mu "

" Kau tidak perlu tau, dan yang pasti itu buka. Urusan mu Ophis, Jika tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan aku pergi dulu. Ja nee "

Seketika Naruto menon-aktifkan mata nya, dan memunculkan gauntle nya.

 **Power of Fafnir : Teleport**

Seketika Naruto menghilang, ketika Naruto sudah menghilang terlihat di sekitar Ophis terdapat sebuah retak kan.

" Lihat saja kau Naruto, jika sudah saat nya kau akan ku musnah kan " ucap Ophis

Seketika Ophis pergi melalui celah dimensi.

.

Terlihat di sebuah goa, terdapat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan memiliki bola mata berwarna putih, mengenakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka. Dan terlihat pria tersebut duduk di singgasana nya.

" Bagaimana Grimmjow, kau sudah menemukan pecahan akhirnya ? " tanya pria tersebut

" Maaf kan saya Orga-sama, saya masih belum bisa menemukan pecahan akhirnya dari prasasti kuno tersebut " ucap Grimmjow sambil menunduk.

" Tidak apa, kau tetap cari pecahan tersebut. Dan jangan lupa cari mayat mayat yang sudah ku perintahkan kepada mu ? "

" Hai Orga-sama. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu "

Grimmjow pun berdiri, dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tempat bertemunya dengan Orga.

 **Bersambung**

Oke minna, sekian dulu chapter untuk minggu ini. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan pada penulisan, alur, dan kata kata. Dan untuk sekarang saya akan membalas beberapa Review yang telah kalian kirimkan.

 **A : maulana59 : terima kasih atas saran nya, dan maaf saya juga kurang pandai buat nulis cerita humor nya.**

 **A : MikurniMamoru : Terimakasih sudah memberi julukan nya.**

 **A : Guest : Makasih saran nya**

 **A : DeniTria : Udah lanjut kok**

 **A : .980 : Makasih , udah lanjut kok**

Sekian dulu saya berikan jawaban buat para reader. Dan sebagai tambahan.

 **Profil Naruto**

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator

Patner : Acnologia

Julukan :

 **Family Naruto**

Father : Namikaze Minato ( Died )

Age : 35 th

Mother : Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina ( Life / Lost )

Age : 32 th

Julukan : Kokuryuu

 **Family Devil Member**

Queen :

Age :

Sacred Gear :

Bishop : Orihime Inoue

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : Shun Shun Rikka

Boshop :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Knight : Meliodas

Age : 15 th

Sacred gear : Lostvayne

Knight : Dracule Mihawk

Age : 21 th

Sacred gear : Kokoto no Yoru

Rook : Erza Scarlet

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : Requip Armor and Weapon

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Pawn : Ulquiorra Schiffer

Age : 18 th

Sacred gear : Murcielago

Mengonsumsi : 2 Mutation Piece

Sekian dulu saya

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out


	11. Chapter 11

**The Savior : Awakening Of Seven Dragon King**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi kishimito ] X Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ]**

 **Pair : Naruto x …**

 **Alur : Campura**

 **Rate : M ( Untuk ucapan dan adegan )**

.

 **07.30 AM Kediaman Namikaze**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan, gadis tersebut mengunakan kemeja botton-down berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan lapisan bergaris vertikal, pita hitam di kerah, dan rok magetan dengan aksen putih, dan mengenakan sepatu berwarna cokelat. Dan terdapat dua tonjolan di bagian dada nya yang begitu besar.

Disamping gadis tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu terang, dan menggunakan pakaian sama dengan gadis berambut merah tersebut, dan terlihat juga dua tonjolan di dada nya yang begitu besar.

Kedua gadis tersebut terlihat sibuk di sebuah dapur, mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk penghuni rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu, di ruangan makan sudah berkumpul seluruh penghuni kediaman Namikaze, minus si tuan rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluar lah dua gadis yang berada di dapur sambil membawa sarapan untuk penghuni rumah tersebut.

" Terima kasih Rias-san , Akeno-san " ucap gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum a.k.a Gabriel

" Sama sama Gabriel " ucap gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias

" Oh ya, Naru dia mana ? " tanya gadis berambut hitam a.k.a Akeno.

" Tidak tau, dari tadi dia belum keliatan. bukan nya kalian tidur sekamar dengan Naruto-kun, seharusnya kalian lebih tau ? " ucap gadis berambut oranye yang diikat twin tail a.k.a Irina

" Memang, tapi ketika kami bangun, Naruto-kun sudah tidak ada "

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanya gadis berambut merah gelap a.k.a Erza

Sementara seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan makan tersebut mulai berpikir. Tiba tiba, dari lantai atas, turun seorang pria yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru laut. Pria tersebut mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis vertikal dan mengenakan dalaman berwarna hitam, mengenakan celana hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih.

Seluruh penghuni di ruang makan tersebut langsung melototin, pria yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Pria yang dipelototi itu merasa risih.

" A...apa ada yang salah ? " tanya pria tersebut

KRIIIIK...KRIIK...KRIIIIK...KRIIIIIK

Kesunyian langsung melanda di ruangan tersebut, bahkan suara jangkrik yang biasanya terdengar di malam hari, terdengar di pagi hari tersebut.

" Hey kalian kenapa "

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni ruangan tersebut. Terlihat pancaran aura yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari seluruh gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut, minus Gabriel.

Gluuugk

Sang pria hanya mampu menelan air liur nya ketika merasakan aura yang begitu menakutkan.

" Kau dari mana saja N-A-R-U-T-O " ucap seluruh gadis tersebut.

Sementara itu, terlihat seluruh pria yang berda di ruangan tersebut hanya dapat berharap, bahwa sang pria jabrik tersebut selamat. Gabriel yang melihat kejadian tersebut, hanya dapat memperlihatkan senyuman nya begitu manis, bahkan bila seorang Tenshi yang melihat senyuman Gabriel, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang Da-tenshi.

" A..aku baru t...t..taman " ucap pria tersebut terbata bata a.k.a Naruto

" Apa yang kau lakukan di taman, di pagi hari...heh " ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sepasang bola mata violet yang menatap ke arah Naruto a.k.a Shion

" Aku habis olahraga, apa itu salah ? " tanya Naruto

Seketika seluruh aura negatif yang berkumpul di ruangan tersebut menghilang, dan di balas gelengan kepala dari seluruh penghuni meja makan tersebut.

" Tidak, Ya sudah ayo duduk. Kita mulai sarapan nya "

" Baik "

Naruto pun duduk di kursi paling ujung, dan tempat duduk Naruto berhadapan dengan tempat duduk Gabriel.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " ucap Gabriel

" Ohayou Gabriel-chan " balas Naruto

Seketika aura di ruangan tersebut kembali di penuhi oleh aura negatif. Naruto yang merasakan suasana di ruangan tersebut kembali memanas, hanya dapat menunduk sambil menyelesaikan sarapan nya.

 **Skip aja...**

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan pagi nya, seluruh penghuni di rumah Naruto, mulai berangkat menuju ke Kuoh Gakuen. Bahkan seluruh anggota baru Naruto pun pergi berangkat ke Kuoh Gakuen. Berterima kasih lah kepada sang Maou Lucifer, dia sudah mendaftar seluruh anggota peerage Naruto yang baru ke Kuoh Gakuen.

Shion, Ulquiorra, dan Erza di daftarkan sebagai murid kelas XII. Mihawk di daftarkan sebagai seorang guru olahraga oleh Maou Lucifer

Serta di organisasi Osis sudah bertambah anggota nya mereka adalah Naruto dan Gabriel. Sementara club ORC bertambah Meliodas, Shion, Erza, Ulquiorra, dan Inoue.

Selama di perjalanan, para pejalan kaki melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan iri, mereka melihat Naruto berada di tengah tengah barisan perempuan. Sementara anggota peerage Naruto laki laki berada di belakang barisan perempuan.

.

 **07.55 AM Kuoh Gakuen**

Sesampainya rombongan Naruto di Kuoh Gakuen, sudah tersedia pemandangan yang begitu menakutkan untuk Naruto. Terlihat tatapan para siswi kepada Naruto seperti tatapan seorang predator, sementara tatapan para siswa menatap nya dengan pandangan iri.

1 Detik...

2 Detik...

3 Detik...

" KYAAAAAA NARUTO-SENPAI DATANG " teriak Fans girl Naruto

" KYAAAAA NARUTO-SENPAI DATANG BARENG RIAS DAN AKENO NEE-SAMA "

" KYAAAA NARUTO-SENPAI DARI MANA SAJA SELAM SEMINGGU INI "

Begitulah teriakan teriakan para fans girl Naruto, tidak hanya itu saja., juga terdengar sebuah bisik bisik kan para siswa

" Mati saja kau Naruto-senpai "

Terdengar pula sebuah sumpah serapah yang berasal dari para siswa.

Sementara itu, terlihat Meliodas yang sudah mengeluarkan pancaran aura yang begitu menakutkan.

" _Heh..lagi lagi Naruto-nii, kapan aku punya pacar "_ batin Meliodas

Naruto dan anggota peerage nya, yang melihat keadaan Meliodas hanya dapat swedrop.

Seketika seluruh teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang terdengar oleh Naruto menghilang entah kemana, dan terlihat tidak jauh dari Naruto, terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang di potong bob-cut, memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu dan kacamata yang menghiasi wajah nya a.k.a Sona.

Seluruh murid yang melihat kedatangan Sona mulai pergi meninggalkan rombongan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat Sona datang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Namun berbeda dengan Sona, terlihat Sona yang sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan nya ketika melihat Naruto di gandeng oleh Rias, sahabat sekaligus Rival nya.

" Rias bisa kau lepaskan gandeng mu di tangan Naruto ? " ucap Sona

" Nggak, memangnya kenapa ? "tanya Rias

" Rias ingat di sekolah, sekolah adalah wilayah ku , jadi segala sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan sekolah harus aku tangani. Termasuk kau yang menggandeng tangan Naruto "

Terjadi pertengkaran antar sahabat tersebut, Naruto yang masih di gandeng oleh Rias hanya dapat berharap. Sementara itu, terlihat seluruh anggota peerage Naruto sudah meninggal kan nya, bahkan para penghuni rumah nya juga sudah meninggal kan nya.

Terlihat Rias dan Sona saling menatap, dan tercipta sebuah percikan listrik di antara mereka.

 **Skip...**

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, namun guru yang mengajar di kelas Naruto belum datang. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang duduk di tetambahan nya

Profil Naruto

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator

Patner : Acnologia

Julukan :

Family Naruto

Father : Namikaze Minato ( Died )

Age : 35 th

Mother : Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina ( Life / Lost )

Age : 32 th

Family Devil Member

Queen :

Age :

Sacred Gear :

Bishop : Orihime Inoue

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : Shun Shun Rikka

Boshop :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Knight : Meliodas

Age : 15 th

Sacred gear : Lostvayne

Knight : Dracule Mihawk

Age : 21 th

Sacred gear : Kokoto no Yoru

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Pawn : Ulquiorra Schiffer

Age : 18 th

Sacred gear : Murcielago

Mengonsumsi : 2 Mutation Piece

mpat duduk mereka, dan juga ada beberapa siswa dan siswi saling bercengkrama dan ada pula murid sedang berlari ke sana kemari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang lah guru yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris.

" Ohayou minna " sapa sensei kepada murid nya

" Ohayou sensei " balas para murid

" Baiklah anak anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran. Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian, masuklah " ucap sensei

Seketika masuk lah, seorang murid perempuan yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut pirang, sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu gelap, dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat mengiurkan setiap murid laki laki, kecuali satu orang yaitu Naruto.

" Perkenalkan diri mu, sebutkan nama, hobi, dan cita cita mu ? " ucap Sensei

" Hai, Halo semua nya perkenalkan nama ku Shion, Namikaze Shion. Hobi ku adalah belajar memasak, dan cita cita ku... ( Melirik ke arah Naruto ) Kyaaaaa " teriak Shion.

" _Bertambah lagi fans girl di kelas ini "_ ucap salah satu murid

" Baik Shion terima kasih, dan jika ada di antara kalian ingin bertanya silahkan bertanya ketika waktu istirahat. Baiklah Shion-san silahkan kau duduk di samping Naruto, Naruto-san bisa angkat tangan mu " ucap Sensei

" Tidak perlu sensei, aku sudah mengenal nya. Terima kasih sensei " ucap Shion

Shion pun berjalan ke tempat Naruto, dan duduk di samping meja kosong di dekat Naruto.

" Baiklah buka pelajaran halaman 531, dan untuk sementara waktu Shion saling berbagi buku akan dengan Naruto "

" Hai "

Dan sang sensei pun mulai mengajari pelajaran bahasa inggris nya.

 **Skip lagi heheheheh...**

 **10.30 AM Kuoh Gakuen**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 , berarti sudah waktunya untuk istirahat , terlihat seluruh murid keluar dari kelasnya, ada yang menuju kantin, ada yang pergi ke halaman belakang, dan ada juga yang menetap di kelas. Seperti yang di lakukan oleh tokoh utama kita Naruto Namikaze.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur di dalam kelasnya, Naruto tidak memperdulikan teman teman nya yang mengajak Naruto pergi ke kantin. Sementara itu di samping Naruto, terlihat kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang memenuhi teman duduk Shion.

" Ne ... Shion, apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto-kun ? " tanya salah seorang siswi dan sebut saja Nama siswi tersebut adalah siswi 1.

" Benar Shion. Apa sih hubungan mu dengan Naruto-kun " tanya siswi ke 2

" Hubungan ku dengan Naruto Cuma sepupu ku kok _' Dalam mimpi kalian "_ ucap bohong Shion

" Cuma sepupu an, tapi kok pas liat Naruto-kun kok kamu teriak " tanya siswi ke 3

" Oh,, itu karena aku sangat senang bisa sekelas dengan Naruto " ucap Shion

Dan para murid yang mendengar penuturan Shion hanya ber 'oh' ria saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dam jawab yang di berikan Shion hanya dapat menahan tawa, karena para siswi sangat mudah di bohongi oleh Naruto.

Jam istirahat sudah habis, para murid yang berada di luar kelas kembali masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Pelajaran selanjutnya nya adalah Olahraga, banyak di antara murid yang bertanya siapa guru olahraga baru mereka. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, masuk lah seorang guru yang sudah cukup tua ke dalam kelas Naruto.

" Ohayou minna " ucap lesu sensei

" Ohayou Sensei "

" Kalian pasti sudah tau, bahkan guru olahraga kalian sudah di ganti, dan tujuan sensei masuk ke sini ingin memperkenalkan sensei baru kalian, masuk lah "

Tiba tiba, masuk lah seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 169 cm, memiliki tubuh ramping, rambut hitam, memiliki jenggot pendek, kumis dan jambang, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kuning seperti elang, dan mengenakan pakaian training berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di kedua lengannya.

" Perkenalkan nama ku Dracule Mihawk, mulai saat ini hingga akhir semester saya akan mengajari kalian. Dan saya memiliki beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi ketika saya mengajar. Pertama : apa pun yang saya perintahkan kepada kalian harus kalian kerjakan, kedua : kalian semua harus tepat waktu, berkumpul di lapangan sesuai waktu yang sudah saya tetap kan, ketiga : ketika saya memberikan penjelasan tidak ada seorang pun yang memotong perkataan saya, dan terakhir : dan ini khusus untuk laki laki... " jeda Mihawk

 **Glegk**

Para murid laki laki langsung menelan air liur mereka dan mulai menahan nafas dan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh sang Sensei.

" Kalian harus wajib berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali sebagai ganti pemanasan " ucap mantan Mihawk

Kriiiik.. . kriiiik... kriiiik ...kruk

Tiba tiba, terjadilah kegaduhan di dalam kelas Naruto.

" WHAT THE FUCK, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KAMI SENSEI " teriak salah satu siswa

" AAAAAAARG, RUMAH SAKIT AKAN SEGERA PENUH. AAAAAAARG " teriak murid lain nya

" KAAAA-CHAAN AKU TAKUT...KAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN " teriak nista murid yang paling berotot.

" AAAAAAARG KAKI KU AKAN COPOT AAAAAARG "

" TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAK " ucap salah satu murid sambil mengelilingi sekolah.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat teman teman nya yang berteriak langsung menutup telinga. Dan para siswi hanya dapat berdoa dan memberikan semangat kepada para siswa yang akan di siksa.

Kegaduhan terjadi di kelas tersebut, bahkan para murid yang mendengar keributan tersebut, dan mendengar peraturan yang di tetap kan oleh Mihawk juga ikut ikutan berteriak.

Bahkan ada yang pingsan akibat mendengar perkataan sang Sensei baru mereka. Sementara itu di kelas sebelah.

" AAAAAAARG SENSEI AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA AAAAAARG "

Bahkan teriakan para murid Kuoh Gakuen tersebut terdengar sampai membangun kan raja Neptunus.

" Hah... apa itu "

( Lupakan, korban akibat nonton spongebob )

" DIAAAAAAAM " teriak Mihawk

Seketika seluruh penjuru Kuoh Gakuen sunyi, bahkan para binatang pun tidak ada yang bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara.

" Jika kalian tidak sanggup, maka kalian harus mengenakan rok sebatas paha selama kalian di sekolah " ucap Mihawk

Kriiiiik...kriiiiik. ...kriiiiiik...kriiiik

Seketika seluruh murid laki laki yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut langsung terdiam, dan tidak sanggup berbicara.

" Apa masih ada yang keberatan ? " tanya Mihawk

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari para murid murid di kelas tersebut.

" Karena kalian diam, berarti kalian menjawab TIDAK. Sekarang keluar dari kelas ini, ganti pakaian kalian dan berkumpul di lapangan. Waktu kalian 5 menit, dari sekarang "

Bruuugh...Bruuuugh...Bruuuuuugh

Seluruh murid langsung berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggal kan kelas tersebut dalam keadaan sunyi, sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju ruang ganti.

 **Skip... Di lapangan Kuoh Gakuen**

Terlihat di lapangan Kuoh Gakuen, sudah berdiri seorang pria yang bernama Dracule Mihawk sebagai sensei dalam mata pelajaran olahraga. Dan di depan sang Sensei sudah terdapat barisan para murid kelas XII.B. terlihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari wajah para murid kelas XII. B tersebut. Ada yang berekspresi ketakutan, sedih, pucat, dan ada juga yang senyum senyum sendiri.

" Baik sesuai janji kalian kepada sensei .. " jeda Mihawk

" _Kapan kami pernah membuat janji dengan nya "_ ucap seluruh murid laki laki kelas XII.B

" Kalian akan mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak sepuluh kali, tidak ada batas waktu. Tapi jika ada yang dapat menyelesaikan nya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, maka kalian di bebaskan untuk tidak berlari selama dua kali pertemuan yang akan datang " ucap Mihawk

Seluruh murid yang mendengar penuturan dari sang Sensei sangat senang.

" Dan untuk yang perempuan kalian boleh berapa sanggup kalian. Sekarang ambil posisi "

Seluruh murid langsung berlari menuju garis start, dan mulai mengambil ancang ancang.

" MULAI " teriak Mihawk

Seketika seluruh murid kelas XII.B langsung berlari dengan penuh semangat dan dengan penuh ketakutan.

Waktu sudah berjalan lima menit, terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Berbeda dengan seorang murid yang terus berlari, dia lah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang berlari santai mengelilingi lapangan tersebut. Naruto sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 4 putaran, sementara teman teman nya baru saja menyelesaikan 2 putaran.

Terlihat di luar lapangan, terdapat beberapa anak dari kelas lain memberikan semangat kepada para murid kelas XII.B. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para fans girl Naruto.

" Ayo Naruto-kun semangat semangat " ucap para fans girl Naruto

Bahkan para anggota club cheerleader memberikan semangat kepada Naruto.

" Ayo Naruto, semangat semangat "

" Ayo Naruto, semangat semangat "

Itulah kegilaan yang berhasil membuat para kaum hawa berteriak ke arah Naruto. Bukan hanya para Cheerleader, bahkan para anggota dari Osis pun juga ikut ikutan berteriak.

" Ayo Naruto-kun, jangan memalukan nama Osisi " teriak para anggota Osis.

" Ayo Naruto-kun buat nama kelas B menjadi terkenal "

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan para fans girl nya hanya dapat swedrop.

" _Ini sebenarnya aku sedang apa sih olahraga atau kompetisi ? "_ tanya Naruto

Naruto terus berlari, terus berlari hingga tiba tiba, terjadi suatu peristiwa yang begitu mengejutkan para fans girl Naruto.

Buuuagh

Tiba tiba, kaki Naruto menginjak sebuah batu, dan mengakibatkan Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elit nya.

Terjadilah kesunyian akibat jatuh nya Naruto. Naruto pun mulai berdiri dan mulai berlari.

" Kyaaaa Naruto-kun " teriak seluruh murid perempuan yang menonton.

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 3 menit, dan Naruto sudah berhasil menyelesaikan 9 putaran. Dan pada akhirnya akhir waktu Naruto sampai di garis Finish.

" KYAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN BERHASIL. KYAAAAAAA " teriak para fans girl Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan lari nya, mulai berjalan ke pinggir lapang dan merebahkan diri nya ke atas rumput. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, dan di belakang Naruto. Terlihat para fans girl Naruto berlari ke arah nya, sambil membawa sebuah botol air mineral.

Namun sebelum sampai nya para fans girl Naruto ke arah nya, tiba tiba datang Shion sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral ke arah Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerima botol air mineral tersebut.

" Terima kasih " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Shion

Bluuuush

" Saa...sa...sam sama " ucap Shion sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dan wajah nya

Naruto pun mulai meminum air mineral tersebut, dan terdapat beberapa tetes jatuh di pakaian Naruto.

" Pelan pelan minum nya Naruto " ucap Shion

Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan kan nya. Semakin lama air yang berda di botol air mineral tersebut mulai habis. Dan ketika Naruto berhenti meminum air nya, terlihat di dalam botol tersebut tertinggal air sebanyak ¼ dari botol tersebut.

" Hah...hah...hah...terima kasih atas minuman nya Shion "

" Sama sama, apa benar kau kehausan ? "tanya Shion

" Tentu, kau pikir mudah buat mengelilingi lapangan itu " ucap Naruto

" Ku pikir seorang mantan Shinobi tidak masalah harus mengelilingi lapangan yang Ku rasa cukup kecil " ucap Shion

" Hei... aku sudah tidak punya chakra, jadi wajar jika aku kelelahan. Bahkan bila Madara sekalipun berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini, Ku rasa dia juga akan kelelahan "

" Iya...Iya... tapi pasti ada untung nya bukan ? "tanya Shion

" Tentu, dengan begini aku bisa membuat stamina dan ketahanan fisik ku meningkat " ucap Naruto

Sementara itu, terlihat para kaum hawa dari kelas XII.B sudah kelelahan dan sudah beristirahat. Dari kaum hawa yang paling banyak putaran nya adalah Sona sebanyak 6 putaran, kedua Inoue sebanyak 5 putaran.

Dan terlihat pula para kaum adam yang sudah mulai ke lelahan, di antara mereka yang paling banyak mengelilingi lapangan selain Naruto adalah seorang pria yang berotot, pria tersebut dapat mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 8 putaran. Sementara yang lainnya baru memasuki 6 putaran.

 **Skip... 13.30 PM Kuoh Gakuen**

Sekarang waktunya pulang, terlihat beberapa murid yang sangat bersemangat untuk pulang, dan ada pula beberapa murid yang ingin pulang tapi dalam keadaan yang cukup mengerikan.

Mereka adalah para murid kelas XII.B, mereka berjalan layak nya seorang zombie, dan di antara para murid kelas XII.B tersebut, terlihat seorang pria jabrik berwarna kuning, dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru redup yang kehilangan semangat hidup nya.

" _Sebentar lagi akan di adakan nya pertemuan orang tua, sementara ka-chan masih berada di tangan Orga ? "_ batin Naruto

Dan terlihat di samping Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu gelap a.k.a Shion.

" Ne...Naruto-kun " ucap Shion

Naruto yang mendengar Shion memanggil nya dengan tambahan suffix-kun merasa heran di buatnya. Ketika Naruto melirik ke arah Shion, terlihat wajah Shion yang sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

" Ada apa Shion ? " tanya Naruto

"Mmmmmm... "

" Ada apa, kalau ada yang ingin di bicarakan bicarakan saja " ucap Naruto

" Mmn...begini, aku ingin bertanya. Tapi...tapi kau jangan marah ya "

" Tentu "

" Begini dua hari lagi akan di adakan pertemuan orang tua, dan aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Mn ... kedua orang tua mu pergi kemana ? " tanya Shion

Seketika keadaan di sekitar Naruto menjadi sunyi, dan terlihat dari tubuh Naruto keluarlah sebuah aura yang sangat mengerikan.

" Tou-san ku sudah di bunuh oleh salah satu Da-tenshi, dan ka-chan ku di culik oleh seseorang " ucap Naruto

Semakin lama, semakin banyak aura yang mengerikan keluar dari Naruto

 **Blaaaaar**

Seketika terjadi ledakan energi di dekat Naruto. Ketika bekas ledakan tersebut menghilang, terlihat sosok makhluk yang memiliki sepasang sayap Naga di punggung makhluk tersebut.

" Na...na...Naruto-kun maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk... " tiba tiba perkataan Shion di potong oleh Naruto

" AKU BENAR BENAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL, DI DIMENSI KU SEBELUMNYA NYA AKU JUGA KEHILANGAN ORANG TUA KU KARENA MEREKA DI SETANG OLEH KURAMA, DAN SEKARANG TOU-SAN KU TERBUNUH OLEH SEORANG DA-TENSHI, DAN KA-CHAN KU DI CULIK OLEH ORGA...AAAAAAAAAAAARG "

Tiba tiba terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat di sekitar Naruto, dan terlihat sosok yang memiliki sepasang sayap Naga, Tangan Naga, sepasang tanduk yang panjang, dan sebuah ekor yang yang sangat panjang dan memiliki dua mata kapak di setiap sisi ekor Makhluk tersebut, dan sepasang kaki Naga.

" _**Grrrrrrrgh "**_ suara makhluk tersebut.

Dari mulut makhluk tersebut keluar sebuah asap berwarna hitam, dan terlihat posisinya membungkuk layak yang seekor rubah, dan terlihat sebuah ekor yang melambai lambaikan di bagian belakang makhluk tersebut, dan terlihat sayap nya yang sudah membentang di setiap sisi makhluk tersebut.

" Na..na...Naruto-kun. " ucap takut Shion

" **Groooooooooar "**

Sriiing

Tiba tiba sebelum Naruto mengaum, muncul sebuah kekkai yang melindungi wilayah tempat berada nya Naruto. Tiba tiba muncul beberapa orang.

 **Tap...Tap...Tap**

Terlihat Mihawk, Meliodas, Ulquiorra, dan Erza yang sudah dalam posisi bertarung mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Dancho, Shion ? " tanya Erza

" Ak...aku tidak tau, tapi tiba tiba saja Naruto-kun berubah menjadi seperti ini " ucap Shion sambil ketakutan

" Semua nya, dengarkan aku. Kita harus menghentikan pergerakan Dancho, dan setelah kita menghentikan pergerakan nya, Shion kau segel ke kekuatan Dancho " ucap Mihawk

" Hai " balas seluruh anggota peerage Naruto

Namun sebelum seluruh anggota peerage Naruto melesat ke arah Naruto, tiba tiba saja Naruto menghentak kan sayap nya, dan seketika terbang menuju puncak kekkai. Dari tanduk Naruto tercipta sebuah bola energi berwarna biru, bola tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar. Ketika bola tersebut sudah membesar, Naruto pun menembakan bola energi nya tersebut di tembakan nya ke arah puncak kekkai tersebut.

 **Blaaaar**

Seketika kekkai berwarna orange tersebut pecah, dan mengakibatkan Naruto yang lepas kendali terbang menuju ke arah utara.

Sementara anggota peerage Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai merasa khawatir terhadap Naruto.

" Sial Dancho benar benar sudah lepas kendali, Ulquiorra kau cepat pergi menuju ke Kuoh Gakuen, dan beritahu Sona-sama dan Rias-sama untuk meminta bantuan kepada para Maou untuk membantu kita mengejar Dancho " ucap Mihawk

" Hai "

Seketika Ulquiorra menghilang dari tempat dimana Naruto lepas kendali. Terlihat tidak jauh dari hancur nya kekkai berwarna orange tadi, terlihat Inoue yang kelihatan sesak nafas akibat menahan serangan dari bola energi milik Naruto.

" Semuanya ikuti aku, kita akan pergi mengikuti Dancho " ucap Mihawk

" Memang nya kau bisa Mihawk-san " tanya Erza

" Tentu, aku tau , kekuatan mata ku ? " tanya Mihawk

" Kau punya kekuatan mata "

" Tentu, dan kekuatan mata ku dapat melihat benda yang sangat jauh, dan nama kekuatan ku adalah **Hawk Eyes** "

 **Sriiing**

Seketika bentuk mata Mihawk berubah menjadi sebuah mata berwarna kuning terang dan terdapat garis vertikal di mata nya

" Shion , Inoue kalian kembali ke rumah, kami akan mengejar Dancho " ucap Mihawk

" Tidak kami ikut " balas Inoue

" Tidak jika kalian ikut, kalian hanya akan menjadi beban kami. Baik Meliodas, Erza kita pergi "

" Hai " balas Meliodas dan Erza

Sementara itu, di sebuah Ruangan terdapat beberapa iblis yang baru saja selesai melakukan tugas harian mereka, dan tiba tiba muncul seorang pria dari sebuah lingkaran sihir pria tersebut memiliki kulit pucat, bola mata berwarna hijau, dan rambut yang acak acakan, dan pria tersebut mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen a.k.a Ulquiorra

" Hei, kalau masuk ketok dulu " teriak seseorang yang memiliki rambut dengan gaya tsubasa , memiliki bola mata berwarna cokelat, dan mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen a.k.a Issei

" Maaf atas kelancangan saya Rias-sama " ucap Ulquiorra

" Tidak apa Ulquiorra, memang nya ada apa ? " tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang, dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan. Dab mengenakan seragam khas wanita di Kuoh Gakuen a.k.a Rias

" Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Naruto-sama lepas kendali, dan saya di perintah kan oleh Mihawk bahkan anda harus memanggil Maou Lucifer ? " ucap sopan Ulquiorra

" Apa lepas kendali, laku kenapa aku harus memanggil Onii-sama ku " tanya Rias

" Dia bilang hanya para Maou yang bisa membantu "

" Begitu, baik akan aku panggil Onii-sama ku. Akeno tolong kau hubungi Onii-sama ku "

" Hai Bucho " ucap Akeno

" Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya juga harus memberi tahu kepada Sona-sama tentang Dancho. Saya permisi dulu "

Seketika Ulquiorra menghilang melalui lingkaran sihir keluarga Namikaze.

 **Skip sama kayak Rias tadi...**

 **.**

Sementara itu di wilayah utara kota Kuoh, terlihat sosok makhluk yang menyerupai seekor Naga yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan yang luar .

" _**Naruto tenangkan diri mu, jika seperti ini kau sama saja ingin mati di tangan musuh "**_ teriak sosok Naga yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto

" _Diam kau Acnologia, aku dapat merasakan dimana keberadaan Orga dalam mode Ini "_ ucap Naruto.

" _**Tapi jika kau tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi mu, maka kau sama saja ingin sepenuh nya lepas kendali "**_

" _Diam, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti aku harus menyelamatkan Ka-chan ku sekarang "_

 **Dragon Speed**

Dan kecepatan yang di miliki Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat. Sementara itu, terlihat Mihawk, Meliodas, Erza, dan Ulquiorra. Kenapa Ulquiorra ada bersama mereka, karena beberapa saat yang lalu tiba tiba saja Ulquiorra datang dalam mode Hollow nya.

" Ulquiorra ku hentikan Dancho dengan serangan terkuat mu " ucap Mihawk

" Apa tidak masalah "

" Tidak masalah, dan sekarang serang dia "

" Hai "

Tiba tiba di tangan kanan Ulquiorra tercipta sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna hijau dan terdapat sebuah cahaya berbentuk sebuah anak panah di bagian atas tombak cahaya tersebut.

 **Lanza Del Relampago**

Ulquiorra pun melemparkan tombak cahaya nya tersebut ke arah Naruto. Tombak cahaya tersebut meletakan dengan begitu cepat ke arah Naruto, dan ketika tombak cahaya tersebut hampir mengenai Naruto. Tiba tiba ekor Naruto menangkis tombak cahaya Ulquiorra, dan membuat tombak cahaya tersebut pecah.

Tiba tiba dari mulut Naruto tercipta sebuah gumpalan energi yang terdiri dari energi positif dan energi negatif.

 **The True of Acnologia : Dark Of Dragon Slayer**

Dan gumpalan energi tersebut di tembakan Naruto ke arah para anggota peerage Naruto. Gumpalan energi tersebut semakin lama semakin cepat menuju ke arah para anggota peerage Naruto.

" Sial, serangan nya terlalu cepat, apa tidak ada kemampuan kalian yang dapat menahan serangan tersebut ? " tanya Mihawk dengan panik nya."

" Aku bisa menahan nya " ucap Erza

Erza pun mengangkat kedua tangan nya, dan tiba tiba seluruh tubuh Erza mengeluarkan cahaya.

 **Requip : Adamentine Armor**

Tiba tiba di seluruh tubuh Erza di selimuti oleh armor yang berbentuk seperti robot yang menutupi seluruh tubuh nya, mengenakan helm yang memiliki tanduk, dan terdapat dua buah tameng di setiap lengan nya.

 **Giant Shield**

Seketika kedua perisai do kedua tangan Erza membesar, dan Erza pun menyatukan kedua lengan nya dan membuat kedua perisai tersebut melindungi nya dan para anggota peerage Naruto. Perisai tersebut langsung berhantaman dengan serangan Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar ketika serangan Naruto membentur perisai Erza. Semakin lama serangan tersebut mulai mengikis perisai Erza.

 **Blaaaar**

Dan kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi, dimana serangan Naruto membentur perisai kedua Erza, karena perisai pertama nya sudah hancur.

" Ugh.. sial serangan nya sangat kuat, aku sudah tidak sanggup " ucap Erza

 **Buuuuuuum**

Akhirnya serangan Naruto dapat menembus perisai Erza. Erza yang sudah merasakan bahwa perisai nya akan hancur, berhasil melompat ke belakang dengan selamat.

 **Absolute of Destruction**

Serangan Naruto melesat ke arah Erza, dan sebelum serangan Naruto mengenai Erza, tiba tiba muncul sebuah serangan yang dapat menghentikan serangan Naruto.

" Kalian tidak apa apa ? " tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut merah cromson dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan, dan mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan.

" Kami tidak apa apa Lucifer-sama " ucap Mihawk

" Bagus, sekarang kita susul Naruto " ucap sang Maou Lucifer a.k.a Sirzechs.

" Hai "

Seketika keluar sepasang sayap kelelawar dari punggung sirzechs, dan dari punggung setiap anggota peerage Naruto juga keluar sepasang sayap kelelawar.

" Kita berangkat "

" Hai "

Sirzechs dan beberapa anggota peerage Naruto pun pergi melesat menuju ke arah utara.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat sosok Naruto yang menyerupai seekor Naga yang sedang terbang menuju sebuah goa yang berada di hutan bagian barat kota Kuoh. Di sekitar goa tersebut, terlihat beberapa Hollow yang sedang menjaga goa bagian luar.

" _Ketemu, tunggu aku Ka-chan "_ ucap Naruto

Tiba tiba dari tangan Naga Naruto, terlihat kuku tangan Naga nya sudah mulai memanjang. Naruto semakin menambah kecepatan nya menuju ke goa tersebut. Dan tanpa di sadari oleh para Hollow penjaga, Naruto sudah mendarat dan sudah menghilang sayap Naga nya.

 **Craaash...Craaaash**

Seketika seluruh Hollow tersebut musnah oleh cakaran Naruto. Naruto pun berlari memasuki goa tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan dimana keberadaan Ka-chan nya. Naruto pun berhenti akibat di dalam goa tersebut terdapat jalan yang bercabang cabang.

" _Sebelah kiri "_

Naruto pun berlari menuju jalan sebelah kiri. Dan lagi lagi, Naruto menjumpai jalan yang bercabang lagi.

" _Tengah "_

Naruto pun mulai memasuki jalan yang berada di tengah. Ketika Naruto sampai di ujung jalan, terlihat sebuah tempat yang cukup mengerikan.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah ruangan. Aku dapat merasakan aura negatif yang begitu besar yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan tersebut dapat ku lihat beberapa alat untuk penyiksaan.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut cukup mencekam, dapat kulihat beberapa darah yang berceceran di setiap penjuru ruangan tersebut, dan aku juga dapat melihat sebuah rantai yang tersambung dengan sebuah batu yang berukuran besar, dan di beberapa sudut ruangan tersebut juga dapat kulihat beberapa helai rambut yang rontok berwarna merah gelap.

Tunggu rambut berwarna merah gelap ?. aku merasa cukup familiar dengan rambut ini, tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti suara tangis seseorang.

" Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... "

Ku coba untuk mencari dimana asal suara tangis itu, dan akhirnya dapat ku temukan dimana asal suara tangis itu.

 **Wush...**

Tiba tiba wujud Naga ku menghilangkan dan kembali merubah ku menjadi seperti semula. Ku coba untuk mendekat, namun yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tidak jelas.

 **Demonic Eternal Rinne Sharingan**

Akhirnya aku mengaktifkan mata ku, dan dapat kulihat seorang wanita yang menangisi, dan dapat kulihat di bagian lehernya terdapat sebuah rantai, dan rantai tersebut terhubung dengan batu yang kulihat tadi.

" Pergi kau..Hiks...sudah ku bilang Hiks...aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu "

Kudengar suara yang cukup kecil, seperti dia tidak pernah minum. Aku pun semakin mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut.

" Pergi kau " teriak wanita tersebut.

Namun aku tidak memperdulikan kan nya. Aku semakin mendekat, dan ketika aku dapat melihat sosok wanita tersebut dengan jelas dengan mata Kanan ku.

Aku terpaku, dan tidak sanggup untuk bernafas. Dialah yang selama ini aku cari Ka-chan ku. Aku berlari menuju ke arah Ka-chan ku. Dan juga dapat ku dengar dia berteriak untuk tidak mendekat.

Sekali lagi aku terpaku, dapat kulihat kondisi Ka-chan ku yang cukup mengerikan. Mata nya memerah seperti nya dia selalu menangis, dan juga dapat kulihat terdapat beberapa luka di tubuh nya.

Aku benar benar marah, darah ku seketika mendidih ketika melihat kondisi ka-chan ku. Aku mendekat ke arah dia, dan aku memegang rantai yang berada di leher nya. Dapat ku rasakan bahwa ka-chan ku meronta ronta.

 **Ctang**

Akhirnya rantai yang mengikat leher ka-chan ku lepas. Aku pun mulai menciptakan sebuah bola energi. Bola energi tersebut bercahaya dan dapat menerangi ruangan tersebut.

" Na...Naru...kau Benar benar Naruto kan ? " tanya ka-chan ku.

" Ya ka-chan ini aku, aku dapat menyelamatkan mu "

 **Bruugh**

Dapat ku rasakan bahwa ka-chan ku saat ini sedang memeluk ku dengan erat. Dan dapat ku dengar suara tangisan nya, yang entah mengapa membuat hati ku sakit.

Aku pun membalas pelukan ka-chan ku, dan aku mengelus elus rambut merah gelapnya yang sudah tidak terawat.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Plak ...Plak...Plak...

Terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Naruto, ketika Naruto melihat ke belakang terlihat Orga yang tersenyum licik ke arah Naruto.

" Benar benar Drama yang sangat menyentuh. Namun drama ini akan segera berakhir " ucap Orga sambil menciptakan sebuah tombak halilintar.

" _**Naruto sebaiknya kau pergi, dia bisa saja menyerang mu dan menjadi kan Ka-chan mu sebagai tameng nya "**_ ucap Acnologia

" _Baik Acno "_

 **Lightning Spear**

Tombak tersebut melesat ke arah Naruto, namun tiba tiba di telapak kaki Naruto tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang dan di ikuti pula menghilang nya Naruto dan Kushina.

" Cih dia pergi, tapi tak apa. Aku sudah memiliki seluruh potongan untuk membangkitkan kan para saudara saudara ku...hahahahaha " ucap Orga

.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu masuk goa sudah terlihat Sirzechs dan beberapa anggota peerage Naruto yang berada di pintu masuk. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan ketika lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang terlihat Naruto beserta Ka-chan nya keluar.

" Dancho kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Mihawk

" Hm...aku baik baik saja, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus pergi jauh dari tempat ini " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

" Sekarang kalian berkumpul di dekat ku, aku akan menteleportasikan kita kembali ke Kuoh " ucap Naruto

Sirzechs dan seluruh anggota peerage Naruto mulai mendekati Naruto.

" Semua pegangan "

 **Power of Vritra : Teleport**

Sirzechs, Kushina, dan Naruto beserta peerage nya menghilang dari depan goa tersebut

.

 **05.30 PM Kediaman Namikaze**

Di kediaman Namikaze, sudah terlihat Shion, Inoue, Rias, Sona, Irina, Gabriel, dan sang Maou Leviathan a.k.a Serafall.

Mereka terlihat sedang khawatir kepada Naruto, mereka baru saja mendapat kan kabar bahwa Naruto telah lepas kendali, dan pergi meninggalkan para anggota peerage nya. Namun tiba tiba tercipta sebuah cahaya kecil, yang semakin lama semakin membesar, dan ketika cahaya nya sudah mulai menghilang terlihat Sirzechs beserta Naruto dan anggota peerage nya.

" Naruto-kun kau baik baik saja ? " tanya Rias

" Ya aku baik baik saja, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir " ucap Naruto

" Lalu, siapa yang ada di belakang mu ? " tanya Sona

" Oh...aku lupa memperkenalkan nya. Dia adalah Namikaze Kushina sekaligus dia adalah Ka-chan ku " ucap Naruto

Seketika seluruh Ruang tamu tersebut terkejut, pasalnya mereka mengetahui bahwa Ka-chan nya Naruto di culik oleh Orga, dan sampai saat ini masih belum ada kabarnya. Dan sarang mereka dapat melihat Ka-chan Naruto meskipun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

" Naruto, siapa mereka ? " tanya Kushina

" Ah...mmm...mereka adalah teman teman ku dan juga anggota peerage ku "

" Lalu kenapa disini lebih dominan perempuan daripada laki laki "

" Em...oto... karena ini semua karena **Naruto** " ucap Sirzechs sambil menekankan nama Naruto

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Mereka semua adalah para calon menantu anda Kushina-san " ucap Sirzechs

" APA CALON MENANTU KU. Tapi bagaimana bisa ? "

" Itu karena Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian mereka, bahkan adikku yang tidak suka terhadap laki laki bisa jatuh cinta terhadap Naruto yang tidak peka "

" Ohhh...begitu. jadi Naruto, apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan calon calon istri mu ? " ucap Kushina sambil menggoda Naruto.

Sementara para gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut dapat terlihat bahwa pada wajah mereka sudah memerah akibat dari perkataan dari calon Ka-chan mereka.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Ka-chan nya, wajah nya sudah sangat memerah akibat dari godaan dari Ka-chan nya.

" B...baik " ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

" Yang berambut merah ini namanya... "

" Rias Gremory " ucap Rias sambil memotong perkataan Naruto

" Dan yang berambut kuda dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu ini namanya..."

" Himejima Akeno "

" Lalu yang berambut hitam dan menggunakan kacamata ini namanya Sona Sitri " ucap Naruto

Dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Sona. Naruto yang melihat Sona tidak memotong perkataan nya hanya menunjukan senyuman nya ke arah Sona.

" Mereka bertiga adalah Iblis. Yang berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau adalah Gabriel " ucap Naruto

" Hai salam kenal Obaa-chan " ucap Gabriel

Sementara itu, Kushina yang di panggil dengan sebuah **Obaa-chan** hanya dapat menunjukkan senyuman nya yang mengerikan.

" Jangan panggil aku Obaa-chan, Gabriel-chan. Panggil saja Ka-chan, dan begitu pula untuk kalian semua "

" Hai Ka-chan " ucap serempak minus Mihawk

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas. Seperti nya Rumah yang selama ini sepi akan segera berisik.

" Gabriel adalah seorang malaikat atau Tenshi. Dan berikutnya para anggota peerage ku. Yang pertama yang memiliki mata seperti elang adalah Dracule Mihawk "

" Salam kenal Kushina-sama " ucap Mihawk

" Tidak usah panggil aku dengan embel embel Sama, panggilan saja aku Kushina "

" Hai Kushina-san "

Kushina hanya dapat tersenyum tipis ketika Mihawk memanggil nya dengan suffix-san.

" Hah... lalu yang berambut hitam ini adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer "

Dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Kushina.

" Lalu yang berambut oranye ini adalah Orihime Inoue "

" Salam kenal Ka-chan "

" Salam kenal juga Inoe-chan "

Inoue yang merasa di panggil dengan suffix-chan oleh kushina sangat senang, karena dia berhasil merebut hati dari calon Ka-chan dari Naruto. Sementara para gadis di ruangan tersebut mulai melotot ke arah Inoue.

Sekalian lagi, Naruto harus menghela nafas akibat sifat dari para kaum hawa di rumahnya, bahkan Gabriel yang biasanya tenang, juga ikut ikutan melototin Inoue.

" Lalu yang berambut merah ini adalah Erza Scarlet "

" Salam kenal Ka-chan " ucap Erza dengan sopan.

" Salam kenal juga Erza-chan "

Erza yang mendengar ada seseorang yang mau memanggil nya dengan suffix Chan merasa sangat senang.

" Lalu yang berambut piran yang..."

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya, karena Shion yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan kepada Naruto. Dengan keberanian yang ada Naruto mulai melanjutkan perkenalan nya.

" Dia merupakan salah satu dari dimensi Shinobi sekaligus miko... dia adalah Shion " ucap Naruto

" Dimensi Shinobi, bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Kushina

" Dia terlempar ke dimensi ini ketika perang "

" Jadi Begitu, Shion-chan apa kau mau memanggil ku Ka-chan ? "

Shion yang mendengar permintaan dari Kushina hanya terdiam, tiba tiba mata Shion berkaca kaca dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

" Aku...hiks...mau " ucap Shion

Shion pun berlari menuju ke arah Ka-chan baru nya, dan memeluk sang Ka-chan dengan sangat erat.

" Terima kasih Shion-chan " ucap Kushina sambil membalas pelukan Shion.

" Ehm.. "

Naruto berusaha untuk menarik perhatian dari Ka-chan nya, karena tugas nya belum selesai sepenuh nya.

" Ya ada apa Naru ? " tanya sang Ka-chan

" Masih ada satu orang lagi, jadi tolong dengar kan aku..."

Namun ucapan Naruto tidak di perduli kan oleh Ka-chan nya. Naruto hanya dapat memijit kepala nya yang terasa pusing tujuh keliling.

" Hah... dia adalah calon anggota peerage ku dan dia bernama Shidou Irina " ucap Naruto

Meskipun tidak ada yang mendengarkan nya, namun Naruto tetap memperkenalkan nya.

" Begitu, jadi apa kalian tidak ingin memeluk Ka-chan kalian ? "

Seketika seluruh perempuan yang berada di rumah Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Ka-chan baru mereka, dan mulai memeluk ka-chan mereka.

Naruto yang melihat nya hanya dapat memijit kepala nya. Sementara itu, Meliodas dan Ulquiorra yang orang yang baru saja mereka anggap Ka-chan mereka terlihat sangat iri kepada para perempuan yang tinggal di rumah Naruto.

 **Skip...**

 **08.45 AM Kuoh Gakuen**

Terlihat di sebuah kelas terjadi sebuah kericuhan, akibat dari kembali nya sensei yang sudah lama tidak pernah mengajar di kelas mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan sensei tercantik dia antara para sensei lainnya, dia adalah Kushina Namikaze.

Pelajaran yang paling di gemari oleh para murid. Dan pada kelas XII.B sekarang sedang mengadakan pelajaran tentang Fisika, ilmu yang mempelajari tentang perhitungan.

" Maaf ya sensei terlalu lama nggak masuk, tapi sensei senang akhirnya sensei bisa kembali ke sekolah ini. Baik, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran nya "

" Hai sensei "

" Sekarang buka buku halaman 212 "

.

Sementara itu, di hutan bagian utara kota Kuoh, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah goa yang berada di hutan bagian utara kota Kuoh. Terlihat seluruh Espada yang sedang berkumpul di pintu masuk sebuah goa. Dan di depan para Espasa tersebut terdapat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dengan gaya seperti para saint saiyan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam, bertelanjang dada, dan mengenakan sebuah celana hitam pendek dan terdapat jubah di pinggang nya a.k.a Orga

" Ku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, dan dengan ini tujuan kita untuk membangkitkan para Raja Naga sudah di depan mata. Bahkan kunci terakhir yang sulit untuk kita cari sudah berhasil kita kumpulkan, dan sekarang kita hanya memerlukan wadah untuk tubuh para Raja Naga, dan tugas kalian sekarang adalah pergi ke celah dimensi, dan kendalikan Great Red " ucap Orga

" Lalu kita apakan Great Red tersebut Orga-sama ? " tanya Espada No. 3

" Kalian serangan dia, dan kalian perintah kan kepada dia untuk membukakan setiap pintu menuju dimensi lain nya " ucap Orga

" Hai Orga-sama "

" Lalu kalian cari jasad atau tubuh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar, jasad yang terkuat dan jika tubuh manusia masih hidup kalian tangkap dia hidup atau mati "

" Hai Orga-sama, tapi sebelum itu kami sudah memiliki satu jasad untuk anda gunakan sebagai wadah dari para Raja Naga " ucap Espada No. 2

" Begitu, cepat kalian keluar kan. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepada tubuh nya, dan sebelum itu siapa dia, dan ada hubungan apa kalian dengan nya ? "

" Nama nya Sosoken Aizen, dia adalah tuan kami sebelumnya. Dan dia merupakan seorang Shinigami yang berhasil menjadi seorang Arrancar "

" Begitu. Baiklah sekarang kalian pergi ke celah di dimensi, dan musnah kan dia "

" Hai "

.

 **Celah Dimensi**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang dominan berwarna ungu, dan pada di tempat tersebut terlihat seekor Makhluk yang menyerupai seekor Naga. Naga tersebut memiliki tubuh yang besar dan pada seluruh tubuh nya berwarna merah dan juga terlihat otot otot pada tubuh Naga tersebut, terlihat di atas moncong nya terdapat sebuah tanduk yang menjulang keatas, dan terlihat kedua tangan dan kaki nya yang berotot, dan sepasang sayap besar yang berwarna merah. Dialah sang Naga penjaga celah dimensi Great Red.

Terlihat Great Red yang sedang terbang menggunakan sayap nya yang besar, dan tidak jauh dari tempat Great Red berada, terlihat sembilan makhluk yang memiliki pancaran kekuatan yang sangat gelap, dan para makhluk tersebut berwujud seperti manusia namun yang unik dari mereka terdapat sebuah tulang yang berada di bagian tubuh mereka.

Mereka adalah para Espada. Great red yang merasakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh para Espada tersebut. Great red melihat dimana keberadaan para musuh langsung melesat ke arah para penyusup tersebut.

Para Espada yang melihat Great Red yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Dan para Espada pun berpencar ke segala arah. Satu persatu para Espada menyerang Great Red, namun setiap serangan yang di lancar kan oleh para Espada berhasil di tangkis oleh Great Red. Tiba tiba di setiap telapak tangan para Espada tercipta sebuah bola cahaya.

 **Gran Rey Cero**

Seluruh Espada pun menembakan serangan nya ke arah Great Red. Great red yang melihat serangan tersebut mulai mengaktifkan kekuatan api nya.

 **Flame Shield**

Di sekitar tubuh Great Red pun muncul sebuah gelembung berwarna merah, dan gelembung tersebut menyelubungi tubuh Great Red.

 **Blaaaaar**

Terjadilah ledakan akibat benturan serangan dari para Espada terhadap gelembung Great Red. Ketika debu yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Great Red menghilang, terlihat di seluruh Great Red tidak terdapat luka apapun yang dia terima. Great Red pun menghilang kan gelembung yang melindungi nya, dan tanpa di sadari oleh Great Red. Sudah terdapat seorang musuh yang berada di belakang nya.

" Sekarang Zommari ! " teriak Grimmjow

" Hai "

 **Maindokontorōru**

Seketika tubuh Great Red berhenti, dan terlihat kepala Great Red yang menunduk kepada para Espada.

.

 **Bersambung**

Hallo minna, maaf ya author baru bisa update. Akhir akhir ini author sibuk dengan urusan sekolahan. Author akan berusaha supaya bisa lebih cepat buat update nya. Sekian dari saya

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

Log out

tambahan nya

 **Profil Naruto**

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : The Destroyer and Impersonator

Patner : Acnologia

Julukan : Kokuryuu

 **Family Naruto**

Father : Namikaze Minato ( Died )

Age : 35 th

Mother : Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina ( Life / Lost )

Age : 32 th

 **Family Devil Member**

Queen :

Age :

Sacred Gear :

Bishop : Orihime Inoue

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear : Shun Shun Rikka

Boshop : Shion

Age : 17 th

Sacred gear :

Knight : Meliodas

Age : 15 th

Sacred gear : Lostvayne

Knight : Dracule Mihawk

Age : 21 th

Sacred gear : Kokoto no Yoru

Rook : Erza Scarlet

Age : 18 th

Sacred gear : Requip Armor and Weapon

Rook :

Age :

Sacred gear :

Pawn : Ulquiorra Schiffer

Age : 18 th

Sacred gear : Murcielago

Mengonsumsi : 2 Mutation Piece


	12. Attention

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author yang nggak jelas ini.

Hari ini author ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita baik dan sebuah berita buruk. karena itu author akan menyampaikan berita buruk nya untuk terlebih dahulu.

Dengan berat hati author ucapan bahwa Fanfiction The Savior: Awakening of Seven Dragon King dinyatakan di Hiatus untuk selama lama nya, karena fanfic tersebut sudah berada diambang kehancuran. karena beberapa chapter berikutnya akan dibuat bahwa Naruto akan melakukan perjalanan dimensi sehingga hal tersebut akan melenceng jauh dari fanfic yang author buat. karena itulah fanfic tersebut akan dihiatus.

lalu berita baiknya, author sudah membuat fanfiction pengganti nya (Author: " Yeeeeee ada pengganti nya" teriak nggak kelas/ Reader : Berisik lu, terus apa di fic berikutnya jalan ceritanya sama ? ")

oke untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut maka author akan menjawabnya. di fic berikutnya jalan ceritanya tidak akan sama. karena seluruh karakter di fanfic tersebut adalah manusia **Naruto x Highschool DxD** karena itu silahkan dilihat sendiri, apakah fic tersebut harus dilanjutkan atau tidak.

judul dari fanfic tersebut adalah **Awakening of the FUG** karena itulah silahkan dilihat dan berikan penilaian kalian. sekian dulu dari author.

Yami Dragon Slayer

Log Out.


End file.
